Kai and Kya
by Lost42
Summary: This is my first story about my oc's from The Philippines.
1. Chapter 1

Kai And Kya

The air was hot and thick with the smell of diesel as the family of six made thier way through the crowded streets of Manila.

Kai's pov

I never seed so many peoples in one place before and I was glad my daddy was hoding me as we went inside the big building with the planes outside. On the plane i sat with my daddy and my big brother Alex. My mommy sat with my twin sister Kya and my big sister Athena. We were oing to America so my daddy could work in my Tito's restaurant.

After the plane was in the air my mommy taked her tablet so Kya can watch Frozen coz its her favoritest movie. I like it but I like Finding Nemo more. I decided to take nap and when I woked up we was in America.

My uncle came to pick us up and we went to his big we got there my aunt and cousins was outside waiting for we went inside two big fluffy monster dogs came up to us.I wasn't ascared but I think Kya and Athena was coz they holded onto mommy really tight.

later that night we ate rice and adobo and watched Frozen and Finding Nemo until bedtime.

Kya's pov

I miss my old house and mommy says i have to sleep in my own bed tonight.I like sleeping in her bed more specially when the sky goes boom and flashes a lot like it right now.

End of pov.

Lightning flashed outside as Ian and Grace lay in theirr Ian would go work in his brother's they heard the thunder.

"Kya will be up soon."Grace said as she got up from the bed.

"You know how she hates storms."

"Yes and I also know what a mommy's girl she is so you better hurry and get her before she starts screaming."Ian said.

When Grace entered kai and Kya's room she she saw that her son was sound asleep holding his stuffed shark and his Finding Nemo blanket crumpled by his the other side of the room she saw her daughter curled up with her stuffed snowman and shivering under her Frozen onther clap of thunder boomed and lightning illuminted the room she picked her daughter up and went to her room and fell asleep with her daughte curled up next to her.

The next day the sun wa shining as Ian and Ernesto went to would be their first full day in America.


	2. Chapter 2

When I waked up the next morning I didn't know where I was for a minute and I didn't see Kya so i did the only thing I could I saw my auntie and she tooked me out of my crib and changed my daipie.

When we got downstairs I still didn't see my mommy or sister. I was used to not not seeing my daddy when i woked up but my mommy was always with me. I started to get worried but then i saw Alex and Athena eating pop tarts and the nextest thing i knew i was in a chair with a pop tart in front of me.I picked it up and tasted it.

Mmm chocolate, my favoritest flabor. After I finished I saw my mommy and sister come in the kitchen. mommy sat kya next tome and auntie gave her a pop tart. My mommy sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Since when so you drink coffee,Grace?" Auntie asked

"Since I'm not used to the time change and I have a 1 year old who is afraid of storms." Grace said tiredly.

"Well we have to go shopping today. It's already September and your kids need winter clothes and Alex needs school supplies. School starts next week."

As kai was finishing his pop tart he groaned."I hate shopping. My mommy always takes a long time and I just sit and be bored."

After breakfast everybody got dressed and went to the mall but as with every shopping trip Kai tried to get out of it. He threw a fit and screamed and cried all the way to the mall. When Grace tried to put him in the double stroller he kicked and moved his legs making it as difficult as possible to get him. She fina;;y got him in by holding his legs down andd forcing him in. Before he could throw another fit she shoved her tablet in his hands so he could watch Finding Nemo.

Kai's pov

I tried to tell mu mommy that I really didn't want to go shopping but it didn't work. At least I gots Finding Nemo to watch. We were pushed through the big building for forever and Finding Nemo was almost over. I had enough. I was about to scream and kick again when I sawed the biggest shark toy ever. I tried to get my mommy's tention but she was busy looking at clotheses so I poked Kya and pointed.

"Look over there. Isn't that the biggest shark you ever seed?"

"So it's a shark and we cant get to it anyways. It's all the ways across the store and we're stucked in the stroller." She said. "Asides I don't care about sharks."

I crossed my arms and pouted. I really didn't want to go alone coz I don't like crowds, specially ones that speak something I can't understand. Suddenly I saw something that would get Kya to go with me.

"Hey Kya look. I see Elsa toys over by the shark." I exclaimed. Of course my plan worked pefecly coz she was out of the stroller and walking over where I pointed whrn I turned around.

"Hey wait for me". I yelled as I runned to catch up to her. I think she likes Frozen to much,specially Elsa. I was glad all the peoples left coz me and my sister are not the best at walking yet but seeing the shark was worth every fall I tooked to get there. All the toys we liked was on the same isle so's we could stay togeather.

"Hey where are Kai and Kya?" Auntie asked.

Before anyone could react Alex spoke up.

"Don't worry mom. I think I know where they went. Look over there."

Everyone looked in the direction of the toy isle but they didn't see the kids until a secind later,thier arms full with as many toys as they could carry but of course the shark was to big for Kai so he drug by the tail as they made thier way back. They looked up at the adults expectly.

"Your kids shop like you auntie Grace." cousin Jerwin said laughing.

"well they are my kids but they are not getting all that stuff. They can get one thing."

Mommy i want a toy too. All I got is clothes." Athena whined.

"Me too." Alex said pouting a little amd then realizing how he was acting looked up and smiled."Please all I got is clothes and school stuff."

"Ask Auntie. She's paying for everything." Grace told her kids.

"Of course. We got the boring stuff done. Lets go to the toys." She exclaimed. So everyone picked out a toy ecept Jerwin's older sister, Mia who is sixteen. Jerwin is ten. Kai got the shark and some Finding Nemo bath toys. Jerwin got Pokeman cards. Alex got cars. Athena got a Merida doll and a Rapunzel doll. Kya got an Elsa doll and the ice palace playset.

Maybe going shopping isn't so bad after thought as he hugged his new shark on the ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter Kai and Kya will finally meet the rugrats.

One day in September when it still wasn't cold enough for jackets Kai and Kya went to the park with thier mom and sister.

When they got to the park Kai and Kya went to to the sandbox to build sand castles. Athena went to swing. A few minutes later Tommy,Chuckie,Kimi,and Phil and Lil arrived with thier moms. The babies were walking over to the sandbox when they noticed the two Filipino kids.

"Hi I'm Tommy and these are my friends Chuckie,Kimi,Phil,and Lil." the babies all waved and said hi.

"Hi i'm Kai and this is my twin siter Kya." Kai said while Kya waved shyly behind her brother.

"Wow you guyses are twins just like me and Phil." Lil exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you guys like worms?" Phil asked holding a handful of worms out to them. Kai quickly backed away almost knocking Kya over. If there was one thing he hated more then anything it was bugs. they were gross. "I'll take that as a no." Phil said a little disappointedly as he shoved the worms back in his daiper.

"well if you guys don't like wormmies what do you like?" Lil asked still interested in getting to know the new babies.

"Frozen". Kya yelled a little to excitedly opening her jacket and revealing a blue shirt with Elsa and the words Let It Go on it. "oops sorry guys." she said covering her mouth with her hands.

"I like Finding Nemo and sharks." Kai said enthusiasticly but not as loud as his sister.

"I seed Frozen.I like it too." Kimi said and Lil nodded her head yes.

Why are you guys wearing jackets?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah aren't you hot?" Tommy asked.

"No for us its cold for us." Kai explained.

"Ok let's build sandy casles guys." Kimi said excitedly. So all the babies played in the sandbox while the moms got to know each other.

"Wow The Philippines. That's interesting. I think my father in law faught over there in World War 2."Didi said.

"So what's it like over there?"asked Betty.

"Hot." Grace replied."Sorry my English is not good. My sister speaks more."

"Your English is fine." Kira said. She understood how Grace felt.

Athena came over to her mother and laid her head in her lap.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm hungry."

"Is anything wrong?" Didi asked seeing how Athena was acting and she didn't understand thier conversation.

"He's hungry. We will eat at the rsetaraunt of my brother and husband. You want to come?"

"Sure. I'll go get the pups." Betty said as she walked to go get the babies whie Grace called the twins to her.

At the resaraunt Earnesto took thier was very proud of his humble place which was quickly becoming one of the best Filipino restaraunts in was planning on opening another one soon and possibly a food truck.

When thier food came the babies looked at the strange food.

"Guys what is this stuff? I never eated nothin like this afore." chuckie said uncertainly looking down at his plate.

"The brown stuff is adobo. It's meat and potatoes cooked in soy sauce and vinegar. Try it." Kya said putting some potatoe and white rice in her mouth. Chuckie took a bite hestently and immediatly spit it out on his plate.

"Yuck how do you guys eat this stuff." Chuckie and Kya looked shocked. Every baby ate adobo and rice when hey got teeth.

"I like it." Phil said finishing his food.

"Me too." Lil said licking her lips. The other baies finished thier food except Chuckie who looked sadley at his was hungry but he really didn't like this strange food. Just then Kai saw his daddy bring out fresh lumpia and he quickly grabbed one off the platter. Thankfully it wasn't to hot.

"Here Chuckie try this." He said as he put it on Chuckie's plate but before Chuckie could ask what it was Kya piped up.

"Its just grinded up meat and cabbage and soy sauce in a eggroll. I watch my mommy make them." She said proudly. Just as Chuckie was about to put in his mouthKai yelled.

"Wait. Kya you forgotted to tell them about the banana said and reached over to a glassbottle with red sauce in it. He put somme on Chuckie's plate. He tried it and loved it so he grabbed five more lumpia and then he was finally full.

"If its gots nanners in it why is it red? It looks like ketchup." Lil said. The Filipno twins just shrugged. They couldn't explain everything abou the food they ate.

"Uhh I need a nappy after this yummy food." Phil said rubbing his belly.

"Me too." Lil yawned beside him.

"Looks like its time to ge these kids home for a nap. Nice to meet you Grace." Betty stated getting up to pay the bill.

"First time customers get a free meal." Ernesto said with a wink. He new how to get people to come back.

"Well thanks Ernie." Betty said clapping him on the back. Luckily he was a big man so Betty's force didm't affect him like most people. He just laughed and said

"Come again."

Everyone went home to take a nap.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

One night Kai and Kya were staying at Tommy's was the first to wake looked out the window and gasped.

"Guys wake up. Look outside."

"What is it Kai" Tommy asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Something's wrong. I think the world dispeared."All the babies gasped and ran to the window,even Dil who was about the same age as Kai and Kya.

"Oh the world didn't snowed."Tommy explained happily.

"You had me for a second."Chuckie gigled nervously.

"Let's go play in it."Lil exclaimed covered his ears.

"Let's eat breafast firsts."Phil said,his stomach growling. All the babies went downstairs and ate reptar cereal. Kai and Kya had never had it before but they didn't complain coz it tasted good. After breakfast Stu and Didi got all the kids dressed for the snow and they all ran outside.

"Wow so this is what snow feels like."Kya said shivering a was grateful for her sparkly blue coat with the white fluffy hood.

"You guys never seed snow afore."Lil asked.

"No it's always hot where we used to live."Kai explained picking up some snow.

"And where would that be shorty? I've never seen you and Elsa wanna be here before." Angelica said.

"We are from the Pilippines." Kai said proudly. Angelica burst out laughing at Kai;s accent. He made the f's sound like p's.

"That's not nice Angelica. How would you like it if someone made fun how you talk." Susie yelled at Angelica. The Filipino twins didn.t understand why Angelica was laughing at them. All thier family talked like Kai just did. Not wanting to hear any fighting Kai quickly changed the subject

"What do you guys do in snow?" He asked. Kya made a face at her should know what to watched Frozen or maybe he just watched Finding Nemo to much and didn't remember.

"I know let's build a snowman." Kimi exclaimed.

"Yeah like Steve." said Lil remembering the snowman they built before.

"Or Olaf." Kya said excitedly forgetting all about Angelica being mean.

"All right babies we'll build a snowman but I gets to build the head coz everybody knows the head is the mostest importantist part." Angelica said. The babies and Angelica and Susie showed Kai and kya what to do,even Dil was able this time pack snow where he thought the bodies needed it. Soon Steve and Olaf were built.

"I'm getting cold guys." Kya said as she shivered.

"I thought the cold never bothered you Kya." Kai said though he was shivering also. Kya crossed her arms and looked like she was about she was about to cry. It wasn't her fault she wasn't immune to the cold like her favorite snow queen. Tommy sensed a fight and he was tired of always hearing Phil and Lil argue but this was the first time he had seen Kai and Kya look like they might argue. So Tommy said,

"Guys it is a little cold out 's go inside.I bet my mommy will make us some hot chocolate." Kai and Kya's frowns turned into smiles at the mention of chocolate and they were cold so hot chocolate sounded even better. When all the hot chocolate was gone the babies all went back outside except for Kya,who was starting not to feel to good. Kai noticed his sister wasn't with them.

"Guy's Kya's not here."

"Where is she?" Lil asked. She considered Kya a good friend because the both liked sparkly stuff.

"I don't know but my mommy won't be happy when she comes to take us home and Kya's not here. We gots to find her."

The babies went back inside and looked everywhere for Kya but couldn't find her. They decided to look in Tommy's room again where Dil noticed a lumpy pile of blankets on the floor. He moved some aside and found Kya curled up with her soft Elsa blanket.

"What's wrong Kya?" Kimi asked. Her new friend didn't look to good.

"I don't know guys. I never feeled this way." Kya said sniffleing and wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve.

"Oh I know maybe you gots a cold like Elsa did in Frozen Feber."Lil cried out a little to loudly."Sorry." She whispered. Just then Didi walked in and noticed Kya.

"Oh dear looks like you caught a cold. It's a good thing your uncle is on his way to come get you." Kya smiled a little knowing she was about to go home.

"What's Frozen Feber Lil?" Kya asked. She really wasn't feeling well and wanted something to distract her.

"It's about Anna's birfday. you should see it." A few minutes later Ernesto arrived to pick up the twins.

"Come on kids lets go home. I have a surprise for Kya." He said as he handed her a Frozen Fever DVD."It was for Christmas but it looks like you need it now." When they got home everyone sat on the couch to watch the movie. When it was over Mia said,

"That was the worst seven minutes of my life." But then she looked at her little sick cousin and said, But i'd watch again if it makes her feel better."

"Sorry I guess you are like Elsa now." Kya smiled a little as she fell asleep in Grace's arms.

Kya's pov

When I waked up I was in my bed. I feeled worser than I ever feeled in my whole life. Everything hurt and I was really cold. I just wanted my mommy so I did the onliest thing I could do. I cried and it hurt my throat but then my cousin Mia came and gotted me out of my crib and broughted me to my mommy.

"Auntie. Kya's awake." Mia said and handed Kya to Grace.

"She's burning up." Grace said as she felt Kya's forehead.

"Let's get her some medicine."

Kya's pov

I didn't try to fight the medicine. I just took it. It tasted like strawberries. The soup was a diffent story. I turned away everytime a spoon came to close to my mouth. It wasn't enough . My daddy got a thing that looked like when you get a shot but I didn't see a needle. I was to shocked and dizzy to do anything and the nextest thing I know is my daddy put the thing in my muth and pushed down and I felt warm stuff go down my throat. He did it a few more times. It felt good on my throat but not my tummy and I throwed up everywhere.

After I got a bath and put into new jammies mommy put me on the couch and left to go take care of my sister, who I saw was sick too.

"Looks like the cold Alex brought ho,e fro, school is spreading." Ernesto said as he put blankets in a basket to be washed, While his wife started to prepare dinner.

"Yes, You know the first time they get sick here is the worst. The medical care here is better." His wife replied.

Kya's pov

I was laying on the couch and the big dog came and licked my face. I wasm't ascared of them anymore but I still didn't like it.

"Hana leave Kya alone .She doesn't feel good." Jerwin said and pushed the dog away. A minute later all the kids heard yelling from upstairs.

"That's why you don't forcefeed your daughter when she's sick." Grsce yelled.

"She needs to eat and take medicine to get better. You need to stop giving into her Ian yelled back.." They couldn't hear anymore because a door got shut.

Kai was glad he couldn't hear anymore. His parebts had started fighting soon after they moved to America. They tried not to fight in front of thier children. Kai still heard yelling sometimes late at night.

At dinner that everyone ate in silence, Even Kya and Athena drank as much warm jello as they could. They didn't like it when thier daddy was angry. It was scary. Later that night an ice storm hit the erea. Tree branches crackled as they became to heavy with ice and fell off the tree. Kai climbed out of his crib and got in Kya's. He didm't care if she was sick. He was scared and needed comfort and his daddy was being mean so he wasn't going to his parents.

When everyone woke up the next morning the house was freezing and there was no electricity. They were all bored and it was to icy to go outside so everyone took turns telling stories amd playing games. Later that night the power came on and everyone started to warm up. Whe it was time for bed Kya and Athena were starting to feel better. They were ready for bed. Being sick took a lot of them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was summer again and Kai and Kya had just turned two so the family decided to take a vacation to the beach.

Kai's pov

I woked up earlier than I ever have before. It was still dark outside. My mommy put me and kya in our car seats in my uncles big car and then we left. My auntie was driving with my mommy and me and mybrother and siter and cousins. My daddy was with my uncle in his big truck that he sells food from.

"Tell me again why we're bringing the food truck." Ian asked his brother.

"You think I will miss out on a week of business, besides everybody goes to the beach in the summer which means more profit for me." He answered as he got into the drivers seat and started the truck.

In the van all the kids went back to sleep which the two wo,em were grateful. It gave them time to talk.

"What's going on with you and Ian?" Auntie asked.

"You heard last night." Grace sighed. Auntie nodded. "I don't know somedays it's the kids that he complains about and other days it's work but last night I told him I wanted to go back to school."

"He got mad because you wanted to do something for yourself." auntie stated angrily. "What does he want you to do? Just stay home and take care of the kids.

"I love my kids but I really feel like it's time I did something for myself. I didn't have the same opportunities as my siblings. I cleaned houses so they could go to school."

"So just do it. Don't let a man tell you what to do." Grace looked out the window deep in thought. She didn't know what to do.

Kai's pov

I woked up and the sun was shining in my face. After a long time we were finally at the beach. I was really asited coz i never went to the beach before. When we gotted out of the car and went into the house. It was up high on wood poles like some houses i seed in the Philippines. Mommy put swimming diapies on us under our swim clothes. Auntie put puffy things on my arms. I didn't like them so I trie to take them off. They felt funny and squeezed my arms. Auntie stopped me and said I had to keep them on if I wanted to go to the beach so I left them on. After the squeezy arm things came something worser. It was wet and sticky. Mommy said it would tect us from the sun.

We walked down to the beach. It was so loud and hot and hard to walk in the sand,It got in my flippy flops. We walked to the water and it came at us really fast. It felt nica and cold on my feet.

normal pov

A little ways away from the water Mia was showing Alex and Athena how to build sandcastles. Ian and Ernesto were busy selling Filipino food to all the hungry beach goers. Later that night they all sat around a big fire on the beach and ate dinner.

The next day they all went back to the beach. Kya didn't want to go in the water this time and threw a fit as soon her feet touched the water.

"Maybe she wants to build sandcastles with us." Alex suggested.

"Ok just watch her." Grace said. Alex nodded and took Kya's hand and walked away to show her how to make a sandcastle.

"Mommy i want to try the water today." Athena shouted and ran to catch up with her mom, auntie and Kai.

"I think i might try the water too." Mia said as she eyed a cute tan boy with dark hair on a surfboard.

"Mom said your supposed to watch us." Alex protested nervously. He'd never watched his little sister before and he wasn't sure what to do if she misbehaved. He didn't want to be mean and hit her like his dad would when they did something wrong. He was scay when he was mad. But his cousin had already ran off into the water and he didn't know how to swim. He saw Jerwin looking at things in the little pools splattered along the beach and thought about joining him but then remembered Kya didn't like the water so he plopped himself down on the sand and began to build a sandcastle.

Kya liked the sand more than the water. The water was salty and splashed up in her face. She watched her brother closely trying to do what he did but her hands were to small and you had to put water on the sand which Kya clearly did not want to go and so all she ended up with were tiny mounds of sand.

"Kya your doing it wrong." Alex said angrily throwing the bucket he was useing and hitting her in the head. He heard his mom and dad fighting again and it was really getting to him.

Kya started crying and threw sand at Alex. So he kicked sand at her and stomped off back to to the tide pools where his cousin still say looking at who knows what.

Kya couldn't see. Sand was in her eyes and she heard her mommy and daddy fighting again. She didn't know what to do so she wiped her eyes the best that she could and slowly made her way to the water.

Mommy always uses water to get soap out of our eyes so maybe it works for sand too. Kya thought. She really didn't want to use the yucky water but the sand hurt and she had know other choice.

As soon as she stepped in a big wave came and drug her under the water. She came to the surface a few seconds leter but now she rally couldn't see anyhing and was begining to get scared. Luckily the waves were calm right now but Kya still struggled to keep her head above the water.

Mia and Keoni came in from the water and went to where she left her cousins only to find them gone. She looked around the bech and soon spotted her brother and cousin playing in the small pools with thier two big dogs. She quickly hurried over not seeing Kya with them.

"Where's your sister?" She shouted at Alex realizing they would both be in trouble if he didn"t know where she was.

"I don't know.I got mad and she threw sand at me so I left." Alex shrugged like findng his two year old sister on somewhat crowded beach would be easy.

"We have to fimd her. Do you know what our parents will do to us if we dom't." Mia yelled. She was freaking out. She knew better then to leave them alone but she did anyway. Suddenly the dogs started barking at the water and then they saw Kya floating in the water. Keoni jumped in and swam to her. When he got back to beach a crowd had gathered including thier parents. Mia and Alex looked on knowing this was all thier fault.

"She's alive but she's not breathing." Keoni said as he laid Kya on the sand and began cpr. A few minutes later Kya started coughing and spitting out water. Mia and Alex both sighed in relief but it was short lived as they were dug back to the house after Mia explained to everyone what happened.

"thank you so much for saving my daughter." Grace said as she held Kya close.

"No worries. I'm training to be a lifegaurd so glad I could help." Keoni replied.

Back at the beach house Ernesto calmy listened to his daughter's story and grounded her for the rest of the trip,While Ian yelled at Alex and whipped him with a belt. By the time the rest of the family came in Ernesto was making dinner and Ian was paing the floor waiting for his wife.

As soon as the rest of the family walked in Ian slapped his wife hard across the face. The adults looked shocked and the kids looked. hearing thier parents yell was one thing but seeing physical abuse was something new and scary.

"This is your fault." Ian sneered as he glared at his wife. "If you had been watching her and stop giving into everythig she wants this wouldn't happen."

"It could've happened to anyone and she's fine." Grace said looking down at her teary eyed daughter.

"Come on kids let's go outside." Auntie said as she Kya from Grace and hearded all the kids outside away from the arguement that was sure to happen any minute. Ernesto brought out a tent and began putting it up.

"I thought we might need this." He commented as he put the last poll in place.

"I got a surprise for you kids." Auntie said holding up a bag of marshmellows and metal sticks. She put two marshmellows on each stick and handed one each to the older kids to roast on the fire while she helped Athena with hers and held Kai and Kya's for them. When the marshmellows were done she handed them to the kids.

After everyone was finished with the marshmellow they all sat around the fire and watched the stars come out. They were each lost in thier own thoughts. The crackleing of the fire morphed the shouting match out a little but soon the shouting was interupted by a pop sound.

"Get the kids in the tent now. Ernesto said as he ran toward the house. Alex was about to follow when Auntie stopped him.

"Go inside the tent and stay until I tell you to come out. That goes for all of you. Do you understand?" They all nodded and went inside the tent.

"Kai what was that noise? It was really loud and here mommy and daddy no more." Kya whispered to he brother with tears in her eyes. She was still shaken up from earlier and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I don't know but whatever it was I don't think it was good." Kai whispered back.

"Alex come pick a movie on my tablet." Mia said feeling partialy responsible for what happened between her aunt and uncle. She was doing her best to try and keep the kids that she was once again responsible for distracted. Alex crawled over and looked at the selection of movies. He really wanted to warch Ninja Turtles but seeing his little sister huddled under her favorite blanket made him feel guilty for how he acted so he picked Frozen and let Kya lean against him while they watched.

For once there was no arguing about the movie and they all watched in slince until they heard the sirens.

"I'm going to see whats going on." Jerwin said poking his head out and trying to see what was happening.

"Jerwin no. Mom said to stay here no matter what and i'm not getting in trouble again so stay in here." Mia yelled grabbing her brother by his shirt and pulling him back in before he could see anything. He sat back down and crossed his arms with a pout. When everyone was watching the movie again he peeled the tent flap back as quietly as he could and looked out.

There were police everuwhere and an ambulance. Jerwin gasped as he saw his aunt being loaded into the ambulance."Auntie's in the ambulance." He shouted.

"What" Alex exclaimed jumping up and running out of the tent and making Kya fall over. She didn't cry though because she fell on blankets.

"Jerwin look what you did. i told you not to look." Mia said smacking her brother on the back of the head.

"Ow." Jerwin said rubbing his head. "I just wanted to see what was happening.

Alex ran util he was almost to the ambulance but his uncle stopped him before he could get to close.

"No I want to see my mom." Alex sobbed as he struggled in his uncles arms. He was scared he would never see her again.

"You can't see her yet. Go back with the other kids while we pack up the car." Alex walked back to the tent wiping his eyes. Soon they were leaving.

In the car Alex cried himself to sleep and Athena fell asleep soon after they started driving but Kai and Kya just couldn't sleep until they found out what happened to thier started crying softly as to not wake up thier siblings.

"Here hand them these." Auntie said handing Mia two bottles. She handed them to them knowing they shouldn't have them being two years old but she was hoping it would calm them down and make them sleep.

As they drank thier bottles they fell into a dreamless sleep, to tired from the days events to even dream.


	6. Chapter 6

When I waked up I wasn't in my auntie's van anymore. I was in my crib and Kya was in hers. She was still sleeping. I sat in my crib trying to remember what happened last night and why we were back home. Suddenly I remembered the loud noise and my mommy and daddy fighting and then not seeing them leave with us. I wanted to go look for them so I woked Kya up.

"Kya wake up." Kai said loudly so his sister would wake up.

"What's wrong Kai?" Kya asked looking around sleepily and rubbing her eyes.

"We're not at the beach anymore." Kya looked around and sure enough she was in her room at her auntie's house.

"Why are we back home?' She asked her brother.

"Don't you member? Mommy and daddy were fighting and then we heard loud noises." Kai said begining to get out of his crib. "Come on let's go see if their downstairs."

Kya stood up but she barely reach the railing to climb out. "Kai i can't get out." She said trying to pull herself up.

"Use your pillow and stuffed aminals to make you taller." Kai suggested. Kya did as her brother said and stacked her pillow and stuffed animals up and climbed on top of them. The tower she created was a little wobbly but she was able to pull herself up and over the rail and land on some pillows Ksi got for her so she wouldn't get hurt when she climbed down.

Kai grabbed his sister's hand and headed for the stairs. They sat down on their bottoms and scooted down the stairs like they were taught to when they first moved in. When they got downstairs they walked into the livingroom where they could here voices.

"She lost a lot of blood but no vital organs were hit so she'll be ok." Auntie was saying.

"What's going to happen to Uncle?" Mia asked. She didn't really care what happened to him. She never really liked him much and always thought her aunt deserved better amd she wanted to know.

"He's going to be sent back to The Philippines and hopefully go to jail there." Ernesto said. He hated that his brother had turned out like their dad. He just hoped his sister in law would see that she was better off without him. Just then he noticed the twins. "Hey munchkins. Want some breakfast?" Kai and Kya just smiled and lifted their arms to indicate they wanted to be picked up. Ernesto put them in their highchairs while auntie made them toast with Nutella on it. After breakfast Ernesto went to work while Auntie went to the hospital to see Grace. She decided to take Alex with her since he was still upset. She left the other kids with Jerwin amd Mia seeing as they would be fine being at home.

Meanwhile at the hospital Grace was just waking up. She felt weak and groggy and a little pain in her abdoman but it wasn't to bad. Not long after she woke up the door opened to reveal a doctor and her sister in law and son.

" Hello mrs. Baluyut. I'm Dr. Grey. How are you feeling?" She asked while Auntie translated.

"A little bit pain but it's ok." Grace answered. She was studying English with Auntie and didn't want to keep having everything translated for her.

"I'll up the dosage of your pain medicine." Dr. Grey said and inserted a syringe into the IV drip. "You can probavly go home in a few days." She added as she finished with the medication and left the room. Alex took this opportunity to rum to his mother, careful not to touch the bandages that were exposed from the doctor's examination.

"Mommy does it hurt?" Alex asked concerned as he saw the bandages up close.

"Not anymore. I'll be ok." Grace replied." Alex carefully gave his mom a hug and smiled. He was glad she was going to be ok.

Back at the house Mia was getting Kai and kya dressed and trying to figure out what to do. They were going to play outside but the wind started howling outside and a minute later thunder boomed and rain came cascading down extremely hard. Mia ran downstair with Kai and Kya in her arms.

"Jerwin let the dogs in before they get all wet."

"To late." he said. "Look." and pointed out the window to where the dogs were plauomg in the rain. Mia groaned.

"Sometimes I really don't like those dogs. Just let them in and I'll get some towels. They just had a bath and I'm not doing that again."

"I thought dad made you give them a bath coz you were grounded?" Jerwin asked his sister already knowing the answere but wanting to annoy her.

"Yeah and I just did it this morning so hurry up and get them in." She yelled while getting the towels. Jerwin opened the door and the dogs ran in and got water and mud everywhere.

"Jerwin you were supposed to letthem in one at a time." Mia said frustrated at her brother.

"You just said let them in. You should just say what you want me to and not assume that I know what you mean." Jerwin said trying to ring the water out of his shirt.

"Oh shut up and help me clean this mess up before mom and get home." Jerwin was about to go get a mop but stop and pointed to the couch where Kai and Kya were sitting warching the exchange between their older cousins.

"We're about to have a bigger mess. Look" Jerwin said as he watched as Hana and both jumped on the couch and covered Kai and Kya in water and slobber as they licked them all over.

"Great now they need a bath too." Mia said. "Now I really hate these dogs." The dogs got off the couch and tried to go to the kitchen but Mia grabbed them by the collars and made them walk to the bathroom.

"What about Kai and Kya?" jerwin asked his siter.

"Bring them. We can just give all four of them a bath at once." Jerwin helped them off the couch and lead them to the bathroom and shut the door. Next he got their wet clothes off while Mia ran the water making sure it wasn't to hot and got the dogs and kids in. Thirty minutes later everyone was clean. Jerwin opened the door to get clean clothes for the kids when both of them ran out along with the wet dogs.

"Seriouly Jerwin." Mia exclaimed running after the dogs and kids. jerwin looked down at the wet floor and sighed. he was just trying to help like his sister asked.

"I'm going to go check on Athena." He called. He walked up the stairs and found her playing with dolls.

"What's going on downstairs?" Athena asked

"A big mess. That's what." Jerwin said. "And I'm not helping Mia clean it. It's her fault anyways."

"Will you play with me?"

" are we playing." Jerwin asked. Normally he wouldn't play with dolls but he would do anything to avoid his sister.

"Here you can be the daddy but don't be mean like mine." Athena said handing Jerwin the boy doll.

Back downstaires Mia was having trouble. kya peed before her daiper was fully on and Kai refused to get dressed. He just ran around the livingroom screaming at the top of his lungs. Soon Kya started to the same while trying to remove her clothes at the same time. When she got her shorts down she tripped and hit her head on the coffee table letting out a ear splitting scream. Kai stopped running ad looked at his sister while Mia rushed to Kya and picked her up. She got some ice in a cloth and put it to Kya's forehead where a bump was forming.

Kya pushed it away but Mia just put it back and tried to calmher baby cousin. She wanted to cry herself but didn't because her brother and other cousin came down to see what happened. After Mia explained she handed Kya,who had stopped screaming to Athena and silently started to clean up the mess. jerwin got a diaper on Kai and then helped his sister clean up. An hour later everyone arrived home to find all the kids and dogs fast asleep on top of each other. Kai and Kya were asleep on Hana and jerwin had his head on Mia's stomach and Saie on his legs and Athena laying on top of him. Auntie took a picture to remind the kids even when they fight they still love each other.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been six weeks since the beach vacation and a lot of changes were happening in the Baluyut house.

"Kai, Kya I have a surprise for you. Come here." Grace called her two year olds into their bedroom. Kai and kya walked into the room and noticed their cribs were no longer there. Instead there was a white bed with blue snowflakes on the headboard amd Frozen bedding. On the other side of the room there was a blue racecar bed with Finding Nemo bedding. The kids lookedat each other not really sure what to do until their mom came over and lead them to their beds.

"Your getting big now so no more cribs. Now you have big kid beds." Grace said as she tucked the kids in for their nap and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Did you hear that kya we're big kids now." Kai exclaimed from his new bed.

"yeah but I don't feel like a big kid." kya answered.

"Maybe when we wake up from our nap we'll be bigger. So let's go to sleep and see if it works." Kai said yawning and closing his eyes while Kya did the same.

"well their asleep. I thought it might be easier to introduce them to their new beds during nap time."

"You're probably right. I think its easier for them to get used to it. They don't have to stay in it thefirst time as long." Auntie replied taking a sip of her coffee. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm hoping that I can get full custody of the kids."

"If he tries anything Ernesto and i will fight for you, Maybe we can get custody until you get settled and of course you and the kids can stay here as long as you wamt."

"thank you for everything." Grace said standing and giving Auntia a hug.

The next change happened at lunch time. Kai and Kya were placed in their booster seats butt instead of bottles with their lunch they were given sippy cups.

"Let's see how this goes." Grace whispered to Auntie while they were making the older a snack for when they got home after school. "Their so attached to the bottle, especially kya"

"Ok I like my big girl bed I guess but where's my bottle?' kya said as she threw thecup down on the floor, refusing to even try to use it.

"Kya we're big kids now. Member so we gots to be like big kids." Kai said taking a drink frim his cup but not liking the new cup's funny feeling and liquid inside. "Yucky." He said out loud where the adults could hear him. He looked at the clear liquid and threw the cup on the floor.

"Sorry kids no Cool Aide today. We're all out. I'll go to the store tomorrow." Auntie said and picked up the cups and put them back on the table hoping the kids would drink out of them if they got thirsty enough.

"I don't like being a big kid no more." Kai pouted and crossed his arms.

"At least we still dots daipies." Kya said trying to find something positive about today.

Later on in the afternoon Kya was getting thirsty so she started to search for a drink. She saw the dreaded sippy cups on the coffee table but quickly decided against grabbing one when she saw a big cup with a straw in it. She looked around and saw Mia on her phone and no other adults in the room.

Kya crawled over so she wouldn't be seen and just when she was about to reach the cup Grace grabbed her from behind and said"that's not for you. You can have this." she said handing Kya the pink sippy cup. Kya squirmed and kicked the cup away. So Grace put her down on the floor.

"Still having trouble getting them to use the cups Auntie?" Mia asked taking a drink from the cup that Kya was attempting to get.

"Yes. I think Kai will like as long as we have Cool Aid. I just don't know what to about Kya." Grace said frustrated with her stubborn daughter.

"I think I have an idea. I'll talk ot my mom about it tonight beacause I don't have a way to get it. Why don't you just give her a bottle for now. You don't need any extra stress."

"I guess your right." Grace sighed and went to get a bottle for Kya. She put condenced milk in it instead of water and did the same for Kai in a sippy cup. The kids weren't used to drinking water due the poor quality of it in The Philippines. They only just drank milk.

Kya walked onto the bedroom she shared with Kai drinking her bottle as she walked and handed kai the blue sippy cup.

"Hey how come you still gets a bottle?" Kai asked he lookedat the cup and back up at his sister.

"I don't know. I guess mommy likes me more." kya said.

"Does not."

"Does too"

"Well daddy likes me better." Kai shouted.

"Ok" Kya said and went to leave the room when she heard her brother crying softley. She turned back around and went to sit next to him."I'm sorry Kai. Here." She said handing him her bottle so he could drink the rest.

"Thanks. Me too." Kai said sniffleing and hugging his sister.

Later that night before bedtime the twins were called downstairs.

"Ok I want you two to go and get all the bottles. We're going to give them to the bottle fairie so she can give them to all th little babies that need them and you two get a surprise from her when you wake up in the morning." Grace explained. At the mention of surprise Kai and Kya started looking for all the bottles with somehelp from their brother and sister and cousins,who split into teams of boys vrs girls and turned it into a game of who could find the most bottles. When all the bottles were found Auntie put hem in a bag and left them on the front porch for the bottle fairie to take.

"Ok time for bed everybody. We have a busy day tomorrow." Auntie said as everyone headed upstaires to get ready for bed.

Once dressed in their new pajamas and in bed Kai and kya wondered what the fairie would bring them. They fell asleep dreaming of what the surprise could be.

In the morning Kai and Kya were surprised to find they could get out of bed all by themselves. So without waiting for anyone they headed downstaires to find their uncle making breakfast.

"Hi munchkins. Breakfast is almost ready." Kai and Kya smiled at their uncle. They liked the new nickname their uncle gave them. It sounded funny. After everyone finished breakfast they started getting ready for the day.

"Hey guys go look outside." Mia said to the twins after Auntie put their shoes on. They almost forgot about the fairie surprise. Everybody went outside and found a packge covered in sparkely glitter. They opened the package and found more glitter inside and an orange and blue sippy cup with fish on it for kai and a light blue sippycup with Elsa on it for Kya and also two surprise boxes one with fish on it and the other with Disney princesses on it. Athen helped kya open her box and Alex helped Kai. They opened the boxes and Kai got a red octopus. Kya got a red haired princess in a green dress. They didn't know who these characters were but they still liked what they got.

When it was time to leave Mia came back with the sippy cups filled with Cool Aid and pu them in the daiper bag. When she was done Grace asked."Where did you get the idea for the bottle fairie?"

"I saw it on na episode of Suppernanny."

"Well I think it worked." Grace said putting her kids in their car seats. Kai and kya didn't know where they were going but they were happy to get out of the house. Soon they pulled up to a bright building shaped like a castle. They walked in and noticed all the babies that they met last year.

"Hi guys. How was your bacation?" Tommy asked.

Kai and Kya exchanged looks. They didn't want ot tell their friends everything that instead Kya said."It was fun."

"What are you guys doing at dayscare?" Kimi asked I thought your cousin watches you."

"I'm not sure but a lot of changes keep happening." Kai said. Just then his mommy came over to them.

"You two be good. Auntie will pick you up later and i'll see you later at home." Grace said as she gave her kids a hug and left.

"What's those toys your guys are holding?" phil asked. Kai and Kya were a little upset that their mom left them in this strange place so they forgot about the toys.

"Oh we don't really know. We got them in a surprise box." Kai answered holding up the plastic octopus.

"Hey it's Hank. He's from Finding Dory." Tommy said excitedly as he had just watched the movie with his family last night.

"Who's this?" Kya asked holding up her toy.

"That's princess Merida." Lil and Kimi exclaimed, excited to see their favorite princess.

"Who?" All the boys asked at once.

"She's the braveliest princess ever and she goes on a aventure with her mom." Kimi explained. At the mention of aventure Tommy was intrigued and he wanted to see this movie.

"All right kids we'll be showing two movies today. The first one is starting now and it's called Brave. The other one is Finding Dory and we'll show it after nap time. If you want to watch the movie follow me and if you would rather play follow miss Lottie into the playroom." the blond ladysaid. All the toddlers followed the blond except Dil who found movies to be a little boring for him, especailly a princess movie.

During the movie Chucke got scared when it showed the big bear at the begining so he left to go play with Dil. Phil was getting bored with the movie but at the mention of worms in the water and the bear spitting the water out he liked it liked when Merida climbed the tall rock. Kimi how brave Merida was. Kai the three brothers .Lil liked the music and Kya liked when merida shot the arrows.

"Hi guys." Dil said as he saw the toddlers approaching him and Chuckie who were building a tower with blocks.

"Hi" they all said back and began building a castle out of blocks. When they were done Tommy said.

"Hey guys let's play Brave. The babies all agrred and decided what haracters they wanted to be.

"I'll be the daddy king." Tommy said

"And i'll be the mommy queen." kimi said.

"I want to be Merida." Kya and Lil both said. They both looked at each other. How do we decide?' kya asked. Just then Phil started laughing

"You can't be Merida Lillian. You should be the lady that screams aot." He said laughing remembering how funny the lady was and his sister did scream a lot.

"Ok." Lil said giggleing. The lady was funny and she did like to scream.

"Ok Kai, Dil, and chuckie who are you?'

"I want to be a brother." kai said ok.

"Me too." Dil said. He snuck in and saw some scenes with the triplets in them and thought they were funny.

"I don't want to be anybody Tommy. Sides there's no peoples left to be." Chuckie said hoping he could just watch.

Tommy thought for a second. "I know Chuckie you could be Angus."

"Who's Angus?" Chuckie asked

"He's Merida's brave horse." Tommy answered.

"A horse." Chuckie shrieked.

"Come on Chuckie you are the biggest." Tommy reasoned.

Chuckie sighed."Fine he said getting on all fours.

"And I'll be Mo, Mord uugh. The big bear that scares everyone." Phil yelled.

"Ok everybody let's play." kimi said. They played until snack time and even Chuckie had fun letting kya ride o his back fireing pretend arrows at Phil.

At snack time Kai and Kya had to use their new cups. They still felt funny to them.

"What's wrong guys?' Lil asked sitting next to Kya and noticing the sad look on her face.

"we gots to many changes at our house." She answered putting her animal cracker down.

"Like what?" Lil asked concerned for her friend.

"We got big kids beds and no more bottles."

"Just wait til you don't got daipies no more." Phil said as he moved his shorts to reveal his reptar underwear.

"Ssshh Philip. Their sad. Lil said and then in a louder tone"And you're not helping."

"What's worse is my daddy isn't at home no more." kai said sadly. He didn't like what his daddy did but he still missed him. The toddlers finished their snack and now it was nap time. After nap time the went into the room where they watched Brave earlier and watched Finding Dory. They all liked it and agreed baby Dory was cute Soon after the movie they all went home with Kai and Kya's aunt as all their parents had to work late.

When they got to the house Auntie asked Mia to watch the toddlers while she helped the older kids with homework.

Mia looked at the kids and back at her mom."What am I Kate Plus Eight? You expect me to watch all these kids by myself?"

"I expect you to help me so just take them in the backyard." Autie said.

Out in the backyard the toddlers were wasn't really paying attention to them. She was more interested in her phone.

"So what do you guys want to do." Kimi asked. Everyone thought for aminute.

"We could play with the dogs." Kai suggested.

"I didn't know you guys had dogs."Tommy said.

"Yeah and their really big. Their over there in that big cage." Kya said.

"Me and Dilly have dogs too but when you guys was at my house they was at the animal doctor.

"We have dogs too." Kimi said.

"We don't." Phil and said sadly feelimg a little left out that they were the only ones without pets. They walked to the cage and looked up at the lock.

"Ok everybody make a tower." Tommy said as he climebed on Chuckie,Phi,Lil,and kai while Kya climbed on Kimi reaching the lock and letting the dogs out. The babies all fell in a heap on the grass and the dogs came over and licked all of them.

"I like these dogs. their extra slobbery." Phil said as Hana licked his face. Lil agreed as Sadie licked her. Soon the door opened making Mia dropping her phone and crack the screen. Ernesto appeared at the door.

"I thought you were supposed to watch these kids." He said to his daughter.

"I was but then Janine video messaged me from The Philippines."She answered back.

"Ok then you can get them cleaned up before their parents get here. Mia went to get the baby wipes.

"Hey munchkins." Ernesto said addressing the toddlers.

"Kai who's that scary bald man." Chuckie whispered.

"He's not scary Chuckie. He's my uncle and he's really nice." kai whispered back. After the babies were all clean Ernesto said.

"Hey munchkins want to see some tricks?"They all nodded and watched as Hana and Sadie did as they were told.

"Wow Tommy Spike and Fifi can't even do somr of those tricks." Chuckie said.

"I know. Maybe we can teach them." Tommy said. Just then the parents arrived to pick up their kids.

Later that Grace arrived home tired from the long day. She had court in the morning and vet assistant school in the afternoon and English class at night.

"How did it go?" Ernesto asked from the couch where he sat with Kai and Kya asleep in his lap.

"I got full custody but I have to live with you until I get a job if that's ok." Grace said as she walked over to the couch and picked up Kya, who woke up but noticing it was her mother who was holding her went back to sleep.

"Of course. We love haveing you and the munchkins here. Stay as long as you need to." He said picking up Kai and following up th stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Credit for this chapter goes to Celrock for suggesting the idea.

Kai asn Kya were not adjusting to the beds and cups and cups as well as everyone hoped they would. They slept in the beds at nap time fine but at night they would go to someone else's bed and tonight was no exception.

Grace and Auntie rocked the twins to sleep hoping that once they were in the beds they would stay asleep.

"I don't understand. They slept in their beds just fine the first night. Maybe its to soon." Grace was telling Auntie as they were about ot go upstairs to bed as well.

"Just give it time. It's only been a week. If they get up tonight just put them back. they'll fall asleep at some point." Auntie said

Not long after they were put in their beds thunder boomed and lightening flashed. waking the twins up.

"Kya there's something under your bed." Kai said

Kya jumped up just as lightning lit up the whole room and saw the scary shadow that looked like a round head with horns. "Kai I think the momo is under my bed." Kya shrieked and ran to the door with Kai right behind her. They ran to their mom's room and jumped on the bed.

"Did the thunder wake you guy up?" Grace asked and the kids nodded."You can stay here tonight but tomorrow you're sleeping in your beds." Grace knew this wasn't the plan but she also knew with the storm outside they wouldn't sleep so she let the kids sleep with her.

The next morning Kya was refusing to use her cup even though it had chocolate milk in it. She wanted the milk but not the top. Kai learned to accept his cup and used it with no problem except when somebodyput water in it.

As everyone was eating breakfast they didn't notice Kya take the lid off the cup. She put the cup to her lips and tilted it back and spilled chocolate milk everywhere.

"Kya You don't do that." Grace exclaomed. You're getting a time out." She picked up her daughter and put her the playpen with out any toys. Kya was confused. Her mom wanted her to drink out of the cup so she did. It wasn't her fault it was hard. She just wanted her bottle back. She started crying hoping to get out of the boring playpen but nobody came to get her and then she saw her mom walk out the door so she started crying harder.

"It's been two minutes." Ernesto commented."You get Kya cleaned up and I guess I won't do anything because the dogs already cleaned up the mess."

"Nice try. You can clean up the dishes. Maybe Kai can help you." Auntie remarked smiling. While the kitchen was being cleaned Auntie took Kya up stairs and got her dressed in dry clothes. She noticed how tired she looked and went downstairs to talk to her husband.

"I think we should talk to the other parents and see if they had experiances like this with their kids.

"Shouldn't we leave this for Grace to deal with." Ernesto asked.

"Not this time. She looks just as tired as these kids."

"Ok I'll give them a call." By the afternoon Tommy,Chuckie,Didi ,and Chas were at the Baluyut house. The adults were talking and drinking coffee in the kitchen while the toddlers sat on the floor rolling a ball.

"You guys look tired." Tommy said as he notived his freinds barely playing.

"There's a monster under my bed. It's a momo and now its gong to get me coz I was bad this morning." Kya said about to cry.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Chuckie asked.

"She took the top off her cup and spilled milk everywhere and mommy putted her in timed out." Kai answered as his sister was crying. Tommy and Chuckie gasped. They never saw either one of the twins do anything to get a timed out.

"Can you guys help us with thhe cup and beds so the momo won't get us?" Kai asked.

Tommy and Chuckie nodded and Tommy said "I'll help you use your cup by tonight so the moomoo doesn't get you."He put his hand on his Kya's shoulder reasuringly."Sides I got speriance with this. I didn't want to give up my bottle but then I saw Dil and became a big brother and i knowed then that Dil needed the bottles more then I did and I sawd all my freinds use sippycups so I decided to use them wven uses one. there not so bad and doesn't yours gots your favoritest princess on it?"

Kya nodded and smiled a little and said."She's a queen."

"Oh sorry but there's a reason to use it. Tommy explained and added."Queens don't use bottles." Kya shook her head no and decided to give the vup another try.

"I guess I gotta handle the monster."Chuckie said nervously. he wanted to help his freinds but he was scared."You'll help me won't you Tommy?"

"Of course Chuckie but why don't you tell them about that time you had the same problem."

Chuckie sighed."Ok here goes. I just gotted my big boy bed and I was scared and I kept seeing something under the bed and it was real scary. One night Tommy came over and we finded out the monster was just my daddy's sweater." Chuckie finished laughing at the last part.

"Wow so maybe our monster is somthing norman too."Kai said.

"Kids lunch time." Auntie called. The kids all ran to the kitchen. Chuckie was sad to see it was the weird food again until Ernesto sat a plate with five lumpia on it in front of him. He smiled. Maybe this man wasn't so scary after sat Kya Elsa cup in front of her.

"I'll get the mop ready." Ernesto said. Kya looked at Tommy and he smiled encouringly. Kya took in a breath and lifted the cup. Be the good girl you always have to be so the momo doesn't get you. She thought to herself and took a drink. All the adults clapped and everybody finished their lunch.

Later that night the kids were watching a movie and eating popcorn with chocolate in it when Jerwin came downstairs.

"Ok guys are you ready for another story about the momo?" He asked turning off the lights and bringing a flashlight up to his face so he would look scary. All the toddlers gulped but Tommy wanted to know what this momo was.

"Jerwin James Baluyut you know mom said no Filipino ghost stories." Mia said coming into the room hearing what Jerwin was about to do."You're the reaon they won't sleep in their beds."

"No I'm not. they don't even know what i'm talking about." Just then Kai threw his popcorn at Jerwin's head.

"I think they do." Mia said crossing her arms."They understand more than you think." Jerwin picked it up some popcorn off the floor and tried to throw it at Kai but before It hit Hana came and caught it making the kids laugh,even Jerwin and Mia. Soon everyone was throwing popcorn trying to catch it in their muoths.

In the middle of the popcorn war Grace walked through the door. Jerwin was about to throw popcorn when he noticed his aunt." Hi auntie." he said and dropped the popcorn."We'll clean up the mess. Please don't tell mom and dad."

"I won't but you might want to hurry and clean. Their in the driveway getting groceries out of the car." Kya noticed her mom and ran to her and said.

"Mommy"and took a drink from her cup.

"Very good Kya. I'm so proud of you."Grace said as she bent down and hugged her daughter.

"She's been using it since lunch time." Mia said begining to pick up the popcorn.

"Everytime we leave you guys alone we come home to a mess." Ernesto laughed because the messes were easily cleaned up by the kids.

"Sorry dad but you know us Filipinos like to have fun."Jerwin said.

"That's true." Auntie said. "But I think it's time for these Filpinos and our guests to go to bed." Auntie said looking at the clock. So everyone went to bed.

"Ok let's get rid of this mom once and for all." Kai said.

"Guys I don't see nothing." Tommy said.

"Just wait it'll come."kya said shivering slightly.

"But Kya you were good today and I thought you guys said the moomoo only gets you if your bad." Chuckie said.

"You're right Chuckie." kya said and rolled over to face the wall. Soon they all fell asleep.

A few hours later they were awakened by thunder. Lighting illuminated the room. "Tommy look. What's that?" Chuckie asked seeing the same shadow from Kai's racecar bed.

"I don't know Chuckie." Tommy answered. Kai and kya screamed from her bed. A few minutes leter the door opened and Mia and Jerwin walked in. They saw the shadow when the lightning flashed.

"I think I found what their scared of. Mia shine your phone light under the bed." jerwin said as he knelt under the bed."I see it but I can't reach it."

"Here hold my phone." Mia said as she got under the bed and pulled something out. Jerwin turned on the light."It's just your snowman Kya."Mia said handing her the snowman.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys." Jerwin apoligized. He turned off the light and when the lightning flashed there was no shadow and the babies fel into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a cool fall day and all the kids were playing outside at daycare. Dil was kicking a yellow sparkly ball with Kai. They were starting to become friends due to thier closeness in age. Dil was only a month older.

As Dil kicked the ball,a gust of wind came and made the ball roll out of Kai's reach. It rolled right into the hands of a blond two and half year old girl wearing a Dory shirt and blue jeans. She smiled at the boys and walked away.

"Hey give me my ball." Dil cried.

"What's going on Dilly?" Tommy asked as he and the other toddlers came over to see what happened.

"A blond girl took my new ball." Dil said trying to cry.

"The only blond girl we know does stuff like is Angelica and she's not here." Chuckie said. As soon as he finished his sentence they saw Angelica sitting at a table coloring. Tommy stomped up to Angelica.

"Give Dil his ball back Angelica." Tommy shouted at her.

"I didn't take nothin,grape head." Angelica said."I just got here."

"I still don't believe you." Tommy said. Just then the daycare lady called all the kids in for snack time."Don't worry Dil. We'll get your ball back."

At snack time Kai and Kya were eating fruit snacks that they brought from home. Kya had frozen ones and Kai had Finding Nemo. All the other kids had snacks from home too and spilled them out on the table to share. Kai and Kya put thier fruit snacks to the side so they could pick the ones they wanted and share the rest. When Kai went to get his fruit snacks he looked and all the blue ones were gone. Same for Kya.

"Hey somebody tooked my fruit snacks." Kya said

"Mine too." Kai said as he looked on the floor to see if they fell off the table.

"There right there on the table." Phil pointed to the remaining gummies.

"No the Elsa and Dory ones are gone and those are our favoritest."Kya said. The kids all looked around and spotted Angelica with a blue mouth. They went to confront her.

"Firstest Dil's ball amd now Kai and kya's snacks. What are you gonna take nextest Angelica?"

"I already told ya. I didn't take nothin." Angelica said.

"Then how comw there's blue on your mouth?" Lil asked.

"The same color as the stolled snacks." Phil pointed out.

"I was eating a blueberry muffin." Angelica stated. Before they could ask anymore questions it was nap alled layed down on mats in a circle.

"Guys I think Angelica's telling the truth." Kimi said.

"Why do you say that Kimi?" Chuckie asked.

"Well we never seed her take anything."

"You're right Kimi." Tommy said."Let's stay awake all through nap time and catch this thief." But Dil,Kai,and Kya were all asleep and soon the rest of the kids fell asleep too. There was a gentle rain outside that lulled themall to sleep.

When they woke up more stuff was missing.

"My Elsa doll is gone."Kya cried.

"And my Nemo." Kai said.

"How come Angelica only takes your stuffs?" Lil asked

"Let's go ask her."Kya said.

Chuckie sighed."Everytime we do she just lies. We're never gonna know the truth."

"Oh yes we will." Tommy said confidently."Let's look for clues. While they were looking Kai said to Dil.

"Hey Dil do you really think it was Angelica who tooked our stuff?"

"You don't know her like we do. I know it was her."

"But all we saw was blond hair." Kai said.

"So Angelica has blond hair."

"But it's always in two pigly tails."

"All I seed was blond hair and my ball. Don't worry. My big brother will get our stuffs back.

"Look you guys. there's a trail of gummy snacks. Maybe if we follow it it will lead us to the thief." Tommy said. They followed the trail to a closet door that was partly open. Tommy pushed the door open and saw a blond girl in a Dory shirt with all the missing stuff.

"You're not Angelica." Phil said.

"No I'm pyper and I like Dory." Pyper said.

"Um ok bu that stuff you tooked belongs to my friends and brother. Can you give it back please?" Tommy asked.

"Ok but can I play with you guys please? I only took the stuff coz I really like it and I was hoping you would play with me."

"Sure youcan play with us but you coula just asked instead of taking stuffs.'Kai said. As they were playing Angelica walked by.

"Hey Angelica sorry for blaming you for taking stuffs." Tommy apoligized.

"Yeah you better be shorty. I been nicer to you lately and I can always stop." Angelica said.

"Ok nexest time we'll believe you." Tommy said and walked back over to his freinds.


	10. Chapter 10

Kai's pov

It all started one day at dayscare. We was playing with blocks and building a castle out of them. When suddenly Tommy throwed up all over the place. Soon his mommy came and gotted him and Dil. When it was time to go home I noticed Tommy's favoritest toy reptar was still in the castle we built. So I grabbed him and took him home with us.

Later that night I forgot all about reptar. Me and Kya watched a new show called Jake And The Neverland Pirates. I think it's my new favoritest show.

Tommy's pov

I was sitting on the couch not feeling so good and watching reptar and that's when I membered i didn't see him in awhile. So I gotted off the couch wrapped in my favoritest blankie and went to find Dil to ask him if he saw reptar anywhere's.

"Hey Dil have you seen reptar anywheres?"

"No sorry but I can help you look."

"Thanks Dilly. I knowed I could count on you." We looked all over for reptar but didn't see him. I walked back to the couch and looked under the cushions but all I found was some pennies. I started crying. I was feeling worser then before and I was sad coz I couldn't find reptar anywheres.

Normal pov

The next day at daycare Kai and Kya brought reptar to give back to Tommy but he wasn't there.

"Hey guys have you seen Tommy anywheres?' Kai asked holding the reptar doll.

"Nope." said Phil

"Sorry." said Lil, who continued stacking blocks."Maybe Chuckie knows. He's over there coloring." Lil pointed to a yellow table where Chuckie sat with Pyper. Kai walked over while Kya went to find Kimi to ask if she had seen Tommy.

"Hey Chuckie, Hey Pyper, Did you guys see Tommy today?"

"No but maybe he's sick coz he thowed yesterday." Chuckie said as Pyper shook her head no.

"Ok well I have his reptar so if you see him tell him it's safe with me."

"Hey Kimi did you see Tommy today?" Kya asked.

"No but heared his mommy talk to the dayscare peoples when she bringed Dil here. She said he's at home sick."

"Oh ok well Kai has his reptar toy. He's keeping it safe."

"Ok want to play somethin?" Kimi asked and Kya nodded and the two girl played for the rest of daycare.

Meanwhile Tommy was getting sicker by the day and he really wanted his reptar. He just layed on the couch and watched reptat movies.

When Kai and Kya went home they put reptar in thier room and went to play pirates in thier new big plastic boat outside.

"Come on Kya let's find the treasure."

"No Kai. You play pirates to much and it's a boy game." Kya complained. I'm going inside." Once inside Kya went up to her room and had a tea party with her stuffed animals and reptar.

"Kya, What are you doing? Reptar doesn't have tea parties. He stroys stuff." Kai said making reptar knock over a set of blocks. The twins played thier seperate games until dinner time.

Tommy was getting frustrated. He never went without his reptar for so long. He couldn't sleep and began looking all through the house again only to still not find reptar. His parents saw that he wasn't getting better. So they took him to the hospital, where he stayed for the rest of the week.

Everyday Kai and Kya took reptar to daycare with them but Tommy still wasn't there. On Friday night Tommy got out of the hospital and saturday Did took him to Kai and Kya's house to play while she took Dil to a doctors appointment. Kai ran into the room and said out of breath.

"Kya Tommy's coming over. Where's reptar so we can give him back?"

"I don't know. You had it last."

"I did not. You did."

"Did not." Kya yelled back. Kai was about to yell back but Tommy walked into the room.

"Guys stop. I never heard you argue like this." The twins glared at each other."What's going on anyways?"

"Kai" Kya said

"Kya." Kai said.

"Lost reptar." They said at the same time.

"Wait you guys have my reptar?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"We did but he's lost somewheres in here." Kya said sadly. Tommy looked around the messy room. There were toys and clothes everywhere. He noticed a doll with black hair and dressed like a pirate on a pile of clothes.

"I know how we can find reptar." Tommy cried."Let's be pirates and reptar's our treasure."

"Ok." Both twins agreed, even though Kya was still tired of playing pirates. If it helped find Tommy's reptar she would play.

They all got on Kai's bed and pretended to be pirates. Tommy imagined a big blue ocean and Kai's bed was their boat.

"Sand Ho." He said pretending a pile of clothes was an island. So they all got off and began to look around.

"I don't see anything captian Tommy." Kai said looking around.

"We gots to dig." They all started looking and putting stuff where it went while pretending it was sand and palm leaves.

"Hey x marks the spot." Kya said looking at two socks croosed togeather on a pile of clothes.

"Come on guys. Start digging." Tommy said. They all moved the clothes and Tommy pulled reptar into his arms and smiled."Thanks for keeping reptar safe for me guys."

"Welcoome." The twins said at the same time.

"Sorry for yelling at you,Kya." Kai said.

"Me too." Kya said and hugged her brother.

Credit for this chapter goes to Celrock. Thanks for the idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Kai and Kya noticed that all thier friends were either potty trained or were almost there. They were the only ones still in daipers.

One day they were all playing at Chuckie and Kimi's house. They were all playing with Dil's yellow ball in the backyard when suddenly Dil started bouncing from one foot to the other.

"What's wrong Dilly?" Tommy asked.

"I think I gots to go potty." He answered in a strained voice because he really had to go.

"Come on Dil you can use my old clown potty." Chuckie said helping Dil inside.

Kya whispered to Kai"We are the only ones still in daipies. We gotta do something."

"I know but i don't know how to use a potty." Kai said.

"What are you guys talking bout?" Asked Lil who was standing next to the Filipino twins.

"We don't kow how to use a potty." Kya answered.

"And all of you do." Kai added.

"That's ok. Nobody's bornded knowing how to use a potty." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Me and Lil started right afore we metted you guys." Phil added."Ah the good old days of daipies. I mis em sometimes. It was nice just playing and not having to worry about having to find a potty."

"Yeah but I like my big girl unawears. They gots prettyful floweres on them." Lil said.

"We can teach you guys." Tommy offered but right after he said that Grace arrived to pick up her kids,

At home Kai and Kya had a surprise waiting for them in the bathroom. They walked and saw a red potty and a pink potty.

"Are you sure thier ready for this? I still think thier not ready yet." Grace said to Auntie.

"All thier froends are potty trained. Let's just see if anything happens." She said pulling off Kai's pants and diaper and placing him on the red potty as Grace did the same with Kya.

"Ok kids if you go in the potty you get a chocolate candy or a sticker." Grace eplained. The kids sat on the pottys for ten minutes with nothing happening. Kai was starting to fall asleep. So Auntie picked him up but as she did he peed all over the floor and soaked his pants. He started crying.

Grace put Kya in her bed to take a nap while Auntie gave Kai a bath and then put him in his bed. When they woke up Kya needed changed. They decided to try the pottys again later.

At dinner Kai and Kya drank thier whole sippy cup of juice. They were determined to be like thier friends and get potty trained. After dinner the kids played in thier room until it was almost bedtime.

Grace came up to let them try the pottys again. This time Kya went but Kai peed on the floor again and had another bath.

Kai was frustrated. He didn't know why he couldn't go in the potty.

"Hey look at my sparkly sticker,Kai." Kya said excited.

"I don't care Kya. How come you can go in the potty and I can't?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know. I had to go." She answered sticking the sticker on a coloring book page she colored earlier. Kai got in his bed hoping he could use the potty tomorrow.

The next day Kya went in the potty again but Kai still didn't.

"Well girls are easier to potty train than boys." Auntie said as she saw Kai and Kya leave the bathroom."Jerwin wasn't potty trained until he was three."

"I know he wants to go. He just can't for some reason." Grace said.

After breakfast Phil and Lil came over. They went up to kai and Kya's room to play. Only kai wasn't playing.

"What's wrong Kai?" Lil asked.

"He's sad coz he can't use the potty like me." Kya answered."We get stickers when we go in the potty see." Kya said showing Phil and Lil the two sparkly star stickers she got. Just then Kai came over and ripped Kya's picture in little pieces making her cry.

"Mommy." Kya screamed at the top of her lungs. Grace and Auntie came running to see what was wrong. They saw the ripped picture.

"Kai did you rip your sister's picture?" Grace asked her son. Kai nodded sadley. He knew he was in trouble bythe tone in his mom's voice. Grace put Kai in timeout and said."Come on kids let's go color some pictures."

Phil,Lil,and Kya all satat the table coloring. When they were done Phil and Lil used the potty and Grace them a sticker on thier pictures and replaced Kya's. Phil got a truck and Lil got a princess and Kya got sparkly snowflakes, just like the ones she colored in her picture.

Meanwhile Kai was still mad. So he decided if he couldn't use the potty nobody could. He didn't want to use his stuff so he went around the house collecting stuff. He went into the living room and saw his cousins and brother and sister watching tv. He grabbed Mia's cell phone,Jerwin's hat,Athena and Alex's homework that they left on the coffee table,and lastly Kya's favorite Frozen coloring book. He went into the bathroom and put everything in the toilet and then flushed. He put his and Kya's pottys under her bed and came back to find the bathroom flooded. He ran to his room and started playing with his cars like nothing happened. Soon he heard shouts.

"Where's my phone?"

"Where's my hat?"

"Where's my homework?"

Soon Betty came to pick up Phil and Lil. She noticed the water in the hallway.

"Hey do you guys know there's water in your hallway?" She asked. All the adults and kids followed the water into the bathroom."You're not potty training by chance are?"

"Yes." Grace answered.

"Ok. Let me see what we got here." Betty said as she started to unclog the toilet."Looks like somebody's homework, a coloring book,a hat,and a phone."

"My phone is ruined." Mia exclaimed."Who did this?"

"I think I know exactly who did this." Grace answered and went upstairs to get Kai."He's having trouble going in the potty."

"Phil here was the same way. In fact he clogged our toilet so bad we had to spend five hundred to get it fixed."

"You had trouble too?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Phil said ashamed.

"But you use the potty now." Lil said.

"Yeah and you will too, Kai." Phil said. Kai smiled and then noticed Kya's sad face.

"Sorry I broked your coloring book." He apoligized. Kya crossed her arms and turned away.

"Come on we have places to go." Auntie said."We need a new phone and coloring book."

"What about my hat?" Jerwin asked.

"And our homework?" Athena asked.

"I'll writa a note for the homework. As for the hat we have to order in online." Grace answered.

After everything was replaced,which took a few monthe because of the hat Kai finally went in the potty and got his first sticker.


	12. Chapter 12

Credit for this chapter goes to Celrock for the idea.

Lou and Lulu were babysitting the kids at Tommy and Dil's house. They put for the kids to on Reptar 2010 for the kids to watch. Soon the tape stopped just like it had before.

"So what happens to reptar now Tommy?" Dil asked.

"I don't know Dil. The tape broked the lastest time we watched it too but I bet reptar went on lots of aventures." Tommy answered.

"And had lots of fun." Phil said.

"And ran away from those scary mean guys with the lazy beam." Chuckie said.

"No." Kai and Kya said at the same time.

"Ok so what do you think he did?" Kimi asked.

"He sailed away from those bad guys and founded some buried treasure and became a pirate." Kai said imagining reptar as a pirate.

"That's not what happened Kai." Kya said."Reptar was tired of running from the bad guys so he decided to take a nap and hide in a ice cave for awhile. He spent so much time in the ice cave he got freezing poweres and when he waked up he freezed the lazy beam."

"That's not what happened either." Dil said."Reptar got on a rocket and landed on a planet and maded friends with some aliems and they destroyed the lazy beam." All the toddlers looked at Dil wondering what was going on in his head.

"Oh I know what happened." Kimi said excitedly.

"What happened?" asked Lil.

"Reptar just sneaked up on the bad guys and scarded them so bad that they forgoted about the lazt beam and ran away." Kimi finished.

"Well I guess we'll never really know what happened to reptar but it's fun telling what could've happened to him." Tommy said.

"Ok kids since the conflabid movie broke again I guess it's time for bed." Lou said as he lead all the kids upstairs to get them ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

This idea is from Celrock also. Hopefully it's better then the last chapter.

All the adults were discussing where to take a vacation.

"How about a Disney park?" Chaz suggested.

"I think the kids are to young for that." Didi said as she watched the toddlers play in the backyard. All the adults were lost in thought until Lou burst through the door.

"Guess what everybody. I just got four nights free at Caesars palace." Lou said excitedly. All the adults stared at him for him for a few seconds."Well what are you waiting for? Pack your bags. We're going to Vegas."

Tommy was standing by the door and heard what his grandpa said and went over to his friends."Guess what guys. We're going back to Slots Vegas." Tommy told his friends excitedly. Soon all the adults came out and got thier kids and went home to start packing.

The next morning Stu picked everybody up in the RV and they made thier way to Las Vegas.

"What's Slots Vegas?" Asked Kai from his seat next to Tommy.

"It's a big place with lots of lights and you can do anything you want there." Tommy answered.

"Wow that sounds fun." Kai said. Kimi,Dil,and Kya all agreed and though of what they wanted to do.

When they got to Las Vegas they saw bright lights and tall buildings. Soon they pulled up to up to Ceasars Palace. They walked through the doors and were amazed at how beautiful the hotel was. The floor was smooth,white marble and there were statues of Greek gods amidst the high end shops. After checking into thier rooms Lou and Lulu went to the slots while everyone else went to get something to eat at a buffet place.

The next day the men went off to thier own thing while the women took the were walking around and shopping.

"So do you guys know what you want to do?" Tommy asked Kai and Kya,leaning over from his stroller so they could hear him.

"Not yet." They answered at the same time. Soon they passed a store with huge candy bar shaped things outside of it.

"I think I know what I want to do now." kai said eyeing all the candy."I want to eat a chocolate as big as that one."He said pinting at the giant candy bar.

"Candy." Dil said and pointed to the store and climbed out of the stroller and started walking towards the entrance as all the other kids started following. Kya wasn't the adventurous tpye. She looked back at her mommy.

"Kya don't you want chocolate?" Kai stopped following the rest of the kids and looked at his sister.

"Yeah but mommy likes chocolate too. We should let her come with us."

"Oh right. We should." Kai said and ran and grabbed Grace's hand pointed to the candy store. Before they could go in Didi cried out.

"Oh my goodness where did the kids go?"

"I think thier in there." Grace pointed to the candy store that was a few away.

Didi looked and saw Dil in a pile of gum balls."Oh let's go get them before they destroy the store." The adults walked in and searched for thier kids. They let the kids pick out something, even though Didi didn't really approve of her kids having so much sugar.

After Didi pulled Dil out of the gum she began searching for Tommy. She found him a few minutes later looking at reptar bars and got him and Dil one each.

Betty found Phil and Lil by the sour gummy worms and let them get a bag each. Kira found Chuckie and Kimi by the jelly beans and got them a bag each. Kai and Kya had never seen so much candy in thier lives. There was chocolate and all kinds of different colored candy but Kai was only interested in finding the biggest chocolate bar he could. Soon he saw it and ran to get it. He grabbed it and ran back to show his mom. So Kai got what he wanted. Now it was Kya's turn.

It was almost nap time for the kids so the adults headed back to the hotel. They used a different entrance to go inside. As they were heading to the door Kya saw a big poster advertising Celine Dion. She knew her mom loved the Canadian singer and pointed the poster out to her. Kya liked watching youtube videos back in the Philippines and wanted to see the singer sing in person.

"Oh my gosh. Celine Dion. I have to see this show." Grace said excitedly. After the four tickets were bought Grace and Kira went out to buy dresse for thier girls to wear to the show that night. Betty wasn't that much of a Celine fan so she offered to watch the kids except for Tommy and Dil, who would be spending time with thier parents.

"Wow Kya,Your dress is so butiful." Lil said admiring the sparkly blue dress with with see through off the shoulder short sleeves.

"I know I love it." Kya exclaimed.

"I likr your's too Kimi." Lil said. Kimi was wearing the same type of dress only it was pink. Soon it was time to go. Kya was really excited and happy that she got to do this with her mom. She didn;t see her much since she started going to school.

While Kira,Grace,Kimi,and kya were at the show. Betty was stuck with three kids on a sugar high and it was only seven in the evening.

"You pups just had to find a candy store." Betty said bitterly. Phil and Lil were jumping on the bed and Kai was stuffing his face with part of the candy bar that he got earlier. Betty was thankful that the other half of the candy bar was hidden. She wished she would of done that with Phil and Lil's candy.

Before Betty could stop him Phil jumped to high on the bed and both the twins fell to the floor and then threw up on each other and then started crying. Betty went to go run some bath water.

"Why'd you push me off Philip?" Lil yelled through her tears. Her stomach hurt and she hit her head on the wall.

"I didn't Lilian. The bed did." Phil said as he trew up again."I wish I wouldn't eated all that candy."

"Me too." Kai said as he also threw up. Thirty minutes later Betty had all the kids cleaned up and put a movie on for them so they could wind down.

Two hours later The three kids were still awake watching tv when they heard the door open. Grace walked in carrying Kya,who was asleep with asmile on her face. She noticed Betty asleep in the chair and quietly got Kai and went to her room.

The next day was the last day in Vegas. Everyone was eating breakfast before they had to leave.

"So guys how was your show?" Tommy asked to happily for Kai,Phil,and Lil,who were still sick from last night.

"It was amazing and shewears sparkly dresses like the one i weared." kya answered excitedly. Kimi nodded.

"What did you guys do last night?" Kimi ask

"Well me,Chuckie, and Dilly went to space place." Tommy said.

"Look what I gots." Dil said holding up a blow up alian.

"Wow" They all said.

As they left Las Vegas they all new they would never forget this trip. When Stu dropped the Baluyuts off at thier house they walked in and Auntie noticed the bag in Grace's hand.

"You saw her without me." She asked.

"Yes but I got you a shirt with her picture on it." Grace said holding up a white shirt with Celine Dion on it."Kya and I got one also." Grace said as Kya twirled around in her new sparkly blue dress with the white shirt over it.

"Looks like somebody ate to much chocolate." Ernesto pointed at Kai, who still felt and looked sick. Grace held up the other half of the giant candy bar. The adults looked shocked.

"Looks like somebody loves chocolate as much as his mama and auntie." Ernesto laughed while his wife hit his arm lightly.

"Did somebody say chocolate?" Alex asked running into the room"I want some."

"me too." Athena said running in after her brother as Mia and jerwin joined thier cousins in the kitchen just coming homefrom school. Ernesto divided the chococlate and everybody got some except Kai who shook his head no when he was offered a piece.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter was inspired by the Rugrats episode The Odd Couple.

Phil and Lil were staying at Kai and kya's house for the weekand while thier parents went on a mini vacation.

"I'm so asited you guys get to stay at our house." Kya said.

"Me too." Lil said as the girls went off to play.

"So what do you want to do?" Kai asked Phil.

Phil thought for a minuts ans then said excitedly."I know let's go play in the mud."

"We're not apposed to play in the mud." Kai said."But we can play outside. We just got a swing set and a sand box."

Phil looked shocked. He didn't know if he could survive the whole weekand without playing in the mud."Ok let's go playoutside." He said sadly.

Upstairs in Kai and Kya's room Lil and Kya were playing with Kya's dolls. Lil started to take off one of the dolls dresses.

"No you can't take off the clothes." Kya exclaimed snatching the doll out of Lil's hand and putting the clothes back on.

"But why? I change my dollies clothes at my house." Lil said.

"Well I don't and we're not at your house." Kya said.

"I don't think I want to play dolls anymore." Lil said getting up and going to find Phil. She found Phil outside with kai on the swing set.

"Hey Lil." Phil said. He was getting tired of swiging.

"Hey Phil. Are you haveing any fun yet?" Lil asked.

"No. They can't even play in the mud."

"And they don't change thier dollies clothed neither."

"Hey just coz they can't play in mud doesn't mean we can't." Phil said with a grin. He looked around but didn't see any mud."They don't even gots mud here."

"Hey we can make our mud." Lil said eyeing the hose. Before she could grab it Ernesto came out with a blow up pool for the changed the kids into thier swim stuff while Ernesto filled up the pool."Well playing in the water is fun." Lil said getting in the pool.

After the kids played in the pool for awhile they got out and took a nap. After the nap they had banana and nutella sandwiches.

"Yuck what is this?" asked Phil as he spit the bite he took out onto his plate.

"It's nana and nutella samiches." Kya said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"I don't like naners and chocolate mixed." Lil said.

"Yeah it's to sweet." Phil said."You guys gots any peanut butter?"

"Nope." Kya said.

"Sorry we eated it all on our pancakes at breakfast." Kai said as he finished his sandwich. and left the table. The other toddlers soon followed him into the living room. Kai turned on the tv.

"You gonna watch adventure squad?" asked Phil hopefully.

"No. I don't know what that is." Kai said grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"He's going to watch his pirate show." kya said glumly.

"Kya your princess show comes on right after." Kai reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Kya said happily sitting on the couch next to her brother. Phil and Lil would've rather been outside looking for bugs but it started raining while they were eating lunch.

"Come on Lil. Let's go asploring." Phil said and grabbed Lil's had running up the stairs. They walked down the hallway and noticed most of the doors were shut except two. One being Kai and kya's room.

"Hey this door's open." Lil said peaking into the room. The room had two beds. one across from the other and both against the wall. The walls were blue and there were toy cars on the floor mixed with dirty clothes and legos.

"Wow this looks like our room." Phil commented. Phil and Lil started looking at everything. They pulled books off shelves and moved stuff around that was on the desk by the window. They were having fun until they heard footsteps.

"Somebody's coming." Lil whispered and tried to pull Phil under the bed with her but there was to much stuff in the way. A few seconds later Jerwin,Ales, and thier dog Hana arrived in the room noticeing the twins right away. Jerwin marched downstairs angrily with Alex right behind him.

"Mom those twins were in our room." Jerwin said angrily.

"Who, Kai and Kya?" Auntie asked.

"No the other ones. Kai and Kya don't even go in there." Jerwin answered.

"Yeah becaause it smells so bad." Mia commented earning a glare from her brother. They all went upstairs but Phil and Lil weren't in the room anymore.

"Well if they were in here thier not now. The only one who os in here is Hana." Auntie said."You and Alex need to clean this room anyway." So Alex and Jerwin spent the next hour cleaning thier room.

Phil and Lil were bored so they decide to finally the safety of Kai and Kya's room and go see if they were done watching tv.

Downstairs they found the Filipino twins still watching tv.

"Is this all you guys do is watch tv?" phil asked.

"No only when it rains and we can't play outside." Kya answered turning her attention back to the police show her uncle was watching. Normally she wouldn't watch a show about good guys chasing bad guys but in this show one of the cops was a girl and whereever they looked really pretty with all the beaches.

Phil and Lil went back up to Kai and Kya's room. "What do we do now?" Asked Lil.

"I don't know. We could play with blocks." Phil answered.

"Hey look we can play with these big lego peoples." Lil said seeing all the different containers on the shelf. There were princesses and pirates and animals. When they were done playing they were about to go look for something else to do when Kai and Kya came upstairs. They saw all the different lego sets mixed up and they weren;t happy about it.

"What did you guys do? You can't mix the pricesses and pirate pieces." Kya said.

"We'll clean it up." Phil said starting to pick up the pieces and puth them in one of the boxes.

"No the pirate stuff goes in the pirate box and the sharks go in the animal box like this." Kai said. All four toddlers cleaned up the mess.

Phil and Lil were starting to get annoyed with the way Kai and Kya did things. They put stuff anywhere in there room.

"Now what?" Lil asked.

"I know." Kai said going over to chest and pulling out a police outfit complete with handcuffs."Let's play police."

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

"I get to be the girl." Kya yelled.

"Ok and I'm the cousin of the girl coz he's my faborite person on the show." Kai said.

"We'll be the bad peoples that robbed a bank." Lil said. They played until bedtime,only taking a break to eat dinner. Phil and Lil went to bed happy that finally had fun.

"The next day ot was more nutella for breakfast with fried bananas. Luckily the nutella wasn't on the bananas. It was just for dipping.

It was still raining so they watched more tv but this time they let Phil and Lil pick what to watch. They played police again and then Phil and Lil went home.


	15. Chapter 15

One day all the kids were playing at Tommy and Dil's and Lil were looking for worms and playing in the mud. Kai and Kya were in the sandbox with Tommy,Chuckie,Kimi, and Dil.

Dil hadn't known Kai and Kya very long. All he knew was that they were twins. He wondered why they didn't act like more like Phil and Lil. Dil looked over at the Filipino twins. Kai was digging a hole with a blue shovel and Kya was making a sand castle with Kimi.

"Are you sure you guys are twins?" Dil finaaly asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Kai asked looking up from his hole.

"Dil we knowed them for almost the whole time I been potty trained." Tommy said."Of course their twins."

"Then how come they don't act like them?" Dil said as he pointed over to Phil and Lil. The other toddlers thought for a minute.

"You're right Dil." kimi said."Why don't you guys act like Phil and Lil?"

"What do you mean?" Kya asked.

"Well you don't play in mud or eat bugs." Tommy answered.

"Or wear matching clothes." Chuckie said.

"You don't look like twins neither." Dil said noticing how Kya was slightly shorter than Kai and Kai had short spiked black hair while Kya had black hair that was a little past her shoulders. The only thing that was the same was their light brown skin and brown eyes.

"Well we are twins." Kai yelled and got up with Kya following behind him.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Lil asked coming over to see what Kai yelled about.

"Um I think I made them mad." Dil said pointing to Kai and Kya.

Phil looked to where Dil was pointing amd noticed the mad look on Kai's face."Wow what did you do?" He asked.

"I asked if they were real twins and then we said all the things that make us think thier not and then Kai got mad." Dil answered.

Just as Dil finished his sentence Angelica and Susie came out to the backyard. They noticed the toddlers and went over to the big group.

"Wow. What'd you do to make the pirate and the princess so mad?" Angelica asked looking over at Kai and Kya.

"We asked if they was real twins coz they don't act like Phil and Lil. Tommy said sadly."I think we made them mad.

"You know guys just because thier twins doesn't mean all twins act the same." Susie said with a small laugh.

"It doesn't?" They all asked.

"No. Evertybody is different." Susie explained.

"I think we should go poligize." Dil said. All the kids followed him."Um Kai,Kya. I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Dil apolagized.

Kai and Kya crossed thier arms

"Just coz we don't act like Phil and Lil doesn't mean we're not twins." Kai said

"Yeah we don't like mud and worms and gross stuff." Kya said.

"But you don't lke the same stuff as each other like me and Phil do."Lil said.

"Guys I told you. Not all twins are the same." Susie said."Hi I'm Susie." She said introducing herself to the Frilipino twins.

"Hi." They said.

"Ok I don't like to see you guys fight." Susie started to say when Angelica interupted her.

"I do." She said and smiled."Theose two need to go back where they came from. They talk funny and we gots enough dumb babies around here."

"Angelica." Didi scolded as she came outsied with Kai and Kya's aunt.

"Oops.I didn't mean it." Angelica yelled as she was drug off to timeout.

Later that night Kai lay awake in his bed thinking. Him and kya were different. She was quiet most of the time excepy when she wanted something. He was more outgoing. She liked princesses and he liked pirates and sharks. They didn't dress alike at all. He would have to figure something out. He didn't want to stay mad at his friends forever.

The next moring they looked though all the clothes they had. All of Kai's clothes were red,blue,green,or black. Kya's were mostly pink,some blue and white.

"I know if we gotta be Phil and Lil to prove that we're twins lets just wear your clothes today and tomorrow we can wear mine.

"Ok." kai said holding up two shirts that had a shark on them. one was blue and one was red. They put the shirts on. Kya's was on backwards and it was a little big."Kya the shark goes on the front." Kya satarted to pull the shirt off but it got stuck.

"Looks like someone needs help getting dressed." Grace said as she came into the room and helped Kya fix the shirt."You're wearing your brother's shirt? I guess that's ok becuase you haveto wear his pants too. All of your pants are being washed."

After the kids were dressed,kaiin red and Kya in blue. They ate breakfast and then got dropped off at daycare.

"Ok now we just gots to act like Phil and Lil." kai said as they approached thier friends.

"Hey guys. You look different." Lil said.

"Yeah you both gots a shark on your shirt." Phil said.

"So now we look like twins?" Kya asked. There was a mix of sure uh huh and i guess from thier friends.

"Ok we gots the clothes. Now what?" kai asked. Phil.

"I don't know I never teached anybody how to be twin afore." Phill answered.

"I know why don't you follow Phil and you follow Lil." Tommy said. Both sets of twins nodde thier heads.

As the day went on the twins did everything until it came to playing outside.

"Do I really gots to do this?" asked Kai looking at the long worm in Phil's hand.

"Yep. You want to be more like me and Lil right?" Phil said holding the worm closer to Kai who began to back away.

Meanwhile Lil was having the same problem with Kya. She refused to eat the rollie pollie Lil offered her. Kai and Kya were bothe backing up and bumped into each other into a mud puddle.

"Well they got the mud at least. Lil said popping the rollie pollie in her mouth as Phil slurped the worm.

A worker at the daycare saw what happened and helped the twins get changed. Unfortunately all the clothes n the daiper bag were Kya's. So they both wore white pans and light blue shirts. Kai's had a snowman on it. He was grateful he didn't get the shirt with Elsa on it because it also had spakly white snowflakes on it.

"Well still kinda match." kya said happily.

"Yeah I guess but I don't think we're very good twins." Kai said looking down at his shirt.

"I could'nt eat the bug." kya said sadly.

"Well I couldn't eat the worm." Kai said. Dil walked up to them.

"Guys Susie aspained everything after you left." He said."You don't gots to act like Phil and Lil to be twins. Just be you."

"So it's ok okay that I love Frozen and sparkly stuffs?"

"And I love pirates and sharks?"

"And hate mud and bugs?" They yelled at the same time.

"Yup." Dil answered.


	16. Chapter 16

The idea for this chapter cane from Celrock. I hope you like it.

"Hey guys guess what?" Phil said as he and Lil came over to thier friends who were playing in the sandbox.

"What?" They all asked.

"Our cousins from Britian London are comig back." Lil said.

"Oh no not them again." Chuckie groaned.

"I hope they don't cause trouble like last time." Tommy said.

The day of the British twins came to fast for the toddlers. They all met at Phil and Lil's house.

"Guys meets our cousins Hedly and Smedly." Phil said to Kai and Kya."Uh other guyys meets Kai and Kya. Thier twins to cept thier from the Pilippines." Phil said to his cousins pronouncing Philippines like Kai and Kya did.

"Pleased to meet you." Smedly said taking Kya's hand and kissing the top of curtsied and winked at Kai.

Phil felt awkward. He only saw grown ups do that stuff."Hey guys let's go play outside." He said.

"Ok let's go vut no mud please." Kya said.

"You gots it." Lil said.

"I say Hedly these new twins are very much like us. They don't dress the same and they hate mud." Smedly whispered to his sister.

"Right you are Smedly also the boy is quite cute."

"As is the girl."

The toddlers reached the sandbox and began to dig and play.

"Your cousins seems nice." Kya commented.

"Yeah but thier a little hard to unerstand. I never hered anybody talk like them." Kai said.

"You get used to it." Lil said putting sand in a bucket to build a sand castle.

"Here Kya I picked this just for you." Smedly said holding a flower with white petals and a yellow middle out to her.

"Aw thanks Smedy." Kya said mispronouncing Smedly's name.

Hedly was staring at Kai and He was staring at her. He had never seen someone so pale with dark hair before. Hedly had never seen anyone like Kai before. She thought he was cute but he was a little hard to understand. Kai didn't like beng stared at so he went back to digging with the dump truck.

Hedly pulled Smedly aside."I say old bean you're having more luck with your twin then I am. He won't even look at me. What do I do." She asked her brother.

"Talk to his sister. Find out what he likes." Smedly advised.

Hedly walked up to Kya and tapped her on the shoulder."Um Kya may I have a word with you?" She asked.

Kya looked at her. She didn't understand what she said."I don't undersand." Hedly morioned for her to follow her and she did.

"What does your brother like?"

"That's easy. Pirates,sharks,and chocolate." Kya answered.

"Ok thanks." Hedly said and ran off. Kya just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the sandbox.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"Oh Hedly wanted to know what you like." Kya answered.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I don't twins is nothing like you guys said." Kya said looking at her friends."They keep staring at us and being all nice."

"Uh guys I think they likes you." Dil said.

"Yeah they did what our mommies and daddies do when they metted you." Kimi said.

"Oh well Smedly's nice." Kya said looking at the flower in her hand.

"Well Hedly is wierd. I can't understand what she's saying." Kai commented. Just then Hedly came outside dressed as a pirate as best as she could and holding Kai's stuffed shark that he brought with him.

"Hey that's my shark." Kai yelled."Why do you have it?"

"I brought it for you coz Your sister said you like sharks and pirates. Sorry I couldn't find any chocolate." She said.

"Are you sposed to be a pirate?" Kai asked." I like the eye patch."

"Thanks. I don't know much of pirates." Hedly said slower so Kai could understand.

"We could play pirates and I'll teach you all I knows." Kai said and all the boys joined him except Smedly.

"Well my lady do you want to play pirates?" Smedly asked Kya.

"No I want to play princess." Kya said.

"Jolly good and I'll be the prince." Smedly said.

All the girls were princesses and Smedly protected them from the pirates.


	17. Chapter 17

Credit for this chapter goes to Celrock.

One day tthe kids were playing outside. The weather was starting to cool down and the leaves were falling off of the trees.

"It's so cold out here." Kai said shivering and pulling his jacket closer .

"Yeah it is but I wish it would snow againand get icy." Kya said twirling in the falling leaves."Ice and snow is so pretty."

"Speaking of ice, Member when we seed Reptar on ice?" Tommy asked his friends.

"I member." Said Lil.

"Yeah and we broughted his baby back to him." Phil said.

"I wonder how his baby is doing." Chuckie said.

Didi walked outside to get the kids.

"Guess what kids? We're going to see Reptar on ice again." She said smileing.

"Wow guys now you can see reptar's baby."Tommy said excitedly as he finished his tomatoe soup and grilled cheese.

The day of the show arrived. All the kids were really excited. They took thier seats and the show began.

"Wow this show is great." Kai whispered to Tommy."But I don't see reptar's baby."

"I don't either come on let's look for him." Tommy said getting up. The other toddlers followed him. They searched all over but couldn't find reptar's baby anywhere. Finally they made it onto the ice.

"Look there's reptar's baby." Chuckie pointed to a smaller green dinasour skating by Reptar.

"Wow. He really growed." Lil commented.

"I'll say." Said Phil.

"Let's go meet him." Kai said leading the other toddlers further onto the ice.

"Oh no. Not these kids again." The guy in the Reptar suit groaned."And there's more of them."

When the kids made it to the shorter Reptar they all waved and the short reptar waved back. All the adults soon noticed thier kids out on the ice and all ran to get them slipping as they went. They all landed on top of Stu a few feet from the kids.

"No more ice shows." He groaned.


	18. Chapter 18

Kai's pov

The day started out like any other day. We went to daycare but something was different. Almost all the kids were gone except for me,my sister,our friends,and a few other kids I didn't know.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked Tommy.

"I hearded somebody say that lots of kids got chicken pops and flues." Tommy answered.

"I don't want to get sick again." Kya said."That was not fun."

"Getting sick is never fun Kya." Dil said wiping his nose on his sleeve.

We played with blocks and puzzles most of the day. It was to cold to go outside and play.

The nextest day Dil wasn't at dayscare.

"Hey where's Dil,Tommy" I asked.

"He gotted sick yesterday night."

All the days we went to dayscare more of my friends didn't come until it was just me,Kya,Chuckie,and Tommy.

"I hearded my mommy say Phil annd Lil gots the flu." Tommy said.

"Kimi gots chicken pops." Chuckie explained.

Finally we couldn't go to dayscare nomore. To many kids got sick and now kya gotted Kimi's chicken pops.

Kya's pov

I don't like these chicken pops. There itchy.

Normal pov

"Hold still Kya. I have to put the lotion on you so you don't scratch." Grace said putting cold pink lotion all over Kya to help with the itching.

"Cold." Kya said and shivered. When Grace was done with the lotion she put Kya into her favorite blue footy pajamas that had a hood on it with a yellow braid on it. She then noticed some spots on Kai and put lotion on him and his favorite shark pajamas that had a hood that looked like a shark head.

"You got some spots on you." Ernesto pointed out to Grace. So after applying the lotion she joined her youngest children on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

That night kai and Kya couldn't sleep. They tossed and turned in thier beds.

"Kai, I can't sleep. I'm to itchy." kya exclaimed.

"Me too and hot but if I take my blankie off I;m cold." Kai said.

"i know let's go sleep in mommy's bed." Kya said grabbing her blanket and walking out of the room.

Grace heard th door open and saw the twins standing by the bed.

"You guys can't sleep either?" She asked as she felt thier foreheads."Come on you need some medicine." They all went to the bathroom to get the medicine. Grace took some first. Then Kai had some. When it was Kya's turn she spit it out. It was grape flavoured. She hated grape. Grace gave her another spoonful and gently held her cheeks so she would swollow it. Five minutes later Kai thre up the the medicine and needed a bath. Auntie heard the comotion in the bathroom and gave Kai and Kya an oatmeal bath hoping that it would help them sleep. It worked. Soon all three were asleep in Grace's bed.

The next day they just stayed in bed all day.

"When will the chicken pops go away?" Kya asked Kai.

"I don't know but I hope they go away soon and never come back." Kai answered.

A few days later everyone was back at daycare.

"I'm glad you guys are back." Dil said to Kai and kya.

"Us too." Kai said. Kya didn't say anything. She wasn't ready to be back yet.

"Guys I think the chicken pops is coming back. I still feel sick and mommys still sick too." Kya said sadly.

"Hey why don't you make her a card to make her feel better." Tommy suggested.

"That's a great idea Tommy. Come on Kya." Kai said excitedly. Kya followed but she couldn't concentrate on her card. She still felt itchy and sick. At snack time she threw up and Auntie was called to come get her.

"Let's make cards for Kya." Kimi said.

"Good idea Kimi." Lil said. They put lots of glitter on the card because they knew Kya loved sparkle. Kimi used blue glitter and drew a heart. Lil used pink and drew a heart. The boys sighned thier names the best that they could. Chuckie could write his. Tommy made a wobbly T and Dil,Kai,and Phil just made a squiggle.

At home kai gave his mom and sister the cards.

"Wow thanks Kai." Kya said.

Lil and kimi made them."

"Well tell them thank you for me."

"I don't have to. Thier here." The toddlers walked into the room.

"Our mommies bringed you guys some soup." Tommy said.

"Thanks for the cards guys." Kya said and then started coughing.

"That doesn't sound good." Ernesto said walking into the room and picking Kya up."Let's get you some cough medicine." Kya stuck out her tounge and making a face making Ernesto laugh."Don't worry. Your mommy said you don't like grape. It's strawberry flavoured." Kya smiled and took the medicine.

The next day Kai went over to Tommy and Dil's house.

"How's Kya?" asked Dil as he rolled the ball to Kai.

"Still sick but my mommy is getting better and she said kya will be to soon." kai answered.

"That's good." Tommy replied as he caught the ball.


	19. Chapter 19

The toddlers and thier parents were on thier way to the zoo. Kai and Kya were excited. They had never been to a zoo before.

"What's a zoo like you guys?" Kai asked.

"It's a place where you can see lots of aminals." Kimi explained.

"Do they gots bunnies there?" Kya asked.

"What about sharks?" Kai asked.

Tommy thought for a minute."They might. I don't really member."

A few minutes they arrived at the zoo. Betty rented a wagon for Phil and Lil to sit in. Stu did the same for Tommy and Dil. Chuckie,Kimi,and Angelica walked with thier parents while Kai and Kya rode in a double stroller.

They saw tigers and a panda first. Next they saw a rhino and a hippo. Phil and Lil liked the elephants best.

"Wow guys this place is neat. It's biggerer then I membered." Tommy commented.

"I like the hippolaudamause." Dil said.

"I like the pandas. They look so cute." Kimi said."What do you guys like?" She asked Kai and Kya.

"I like the pandas too but I want to see a bunny." Kya said excitedly.

"I like the tiger but I want to see the stuff that lives in the ocean." kai said. Just as Kai said that he looked over and saw a sighn with a shark on it."Look guys. I think I know where the sea aminals are." He pointed.

"I think you're right Kai. Come on guys let's go." Tommy said.

"But I want to see the bunnies." Kya whined still sitting in her stroller.

"Fine Kya stay here with tita and tito{aunt,uncle}. "Bunnies are dumb. The one in that movie we watced a few yesterdays ago even said so. I'm going to look at the sharks."

"Bunnies are not dumb." Kya yelled and stuck her tounge at her brother and crossed her arms. The other toddlers walked away toward the sea creature exhibit.

"Hey shorty you want to go see the bunnies?" Angelica asked Kya.

"Yes." Kya smiled. Angelica helped her out of her stroller.

"Come on. I know a short cut." Kya and Angelica walked away from the adults,who were decideing what to get for lunch.

The group of toddlers made it to the ocean exhibit. They saw colorful fish in the tanks.

"Hey look. You can touch these things." Phil said reaching in a small tank and touching a starfish. All the toddlers ran over. They all touched the starfish and then touched everything else in the tank. Soon Kai saw a shark swim by in a big tank.

"Guys i sawed a real life shark." He squeled happily.

"Look there it is again." Kimi pointed. They all watched the shark. Chuckie spotted a red octopus. It stuck it's tentackle on the glass and Chuckie backed away.

"Let's go back guys. This place is giving me the creepies." Chuckie shivered.

Angelica and Kya walked for awhile. They still hadn't made it to the bunnies.

"Are you sure you know where the bunnies is?" Kya asked.

"A course.I saw em when we walked in." Angelica answered.

"How much longer?" Kya whined five minutes later.

"I just had to help a dumb baby today." Angelica said out loud to herself putting her hand on her forehead. She looked back and noticed that Kya was slowing down."Come on shorty. You wanna see the bunnies or not?"

"I'm tired." Kya whined. Angelica groaned.

"Come on." Angelica said dragging Kya almost making her fall. Kya started crying."Now what's wrong? You want to see the bunnies or not?" She snapped.

"Yeah." Kya sniffled."But you don't even know where they is."

"Look I already told ya. There by where we came in so it's gonna take a little bit to get there."

"Ok" Kya said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Meanwhile the adults got food and then noticed that the kids were gone.

"Oh my gosh." Didi cried."Where did the kids go?"

"Relax Deed. I'msure thier around here somwhere."

"knowing my nephew as well I do they went in that direction." Ernesto said amd pointed to the sighn with the shark on it. All of the adults followed him to the shark exhibit,Where ten minutes later they found the kids except for Kya and and Angelica.

"Where's Angelica?" Drew asked.

"And Kya?' Auntie looked at kai.

Kai looked up at his aunt amd said."Bunny."

"What did he say?" Drew asked.

"He said bunny." Ernesto translated.

"They must be by the petting zoo." Chas said and all the adults and thier kids made thier way to the petting zoo.

"See shorty I told ya I'd get us to the bunnies." Angelica said tiredly. Kya ran to the pin where the bunnies were and looked at all of them."Come on we go this way." Angelica said holding open the door where kids go in to see the bunnies. Both Angelica and Kya picked up a bunny and petted its fur. Kya was holding a gray bunny. Angelica held a white one.

"There you are." Drew called as he spotted the two missing kids.

Angelica gulped."Sorry daddy. It was all this baby's fault." She pointed at Kya."She wouldn't stop crying until I took her to see the bunnies."

"It's ok princess. Just ask next time and I'll take you.." Drew said.

"Ok daddy." Angelica answered.

"Wow Kya went off with Angelica." Kai said shocked that his sister would do that.

"Well she really likes bunies." Kimi said happily as she went in to see the rabbits. All the toddlers followed except for Kai.

"I still don't like bunnies." Kai said.

"Ok kids let's go to the giftshop." Didi said.

At the giftshop the kids picked out things to take home. Kimi got a panda. Chuckie got a monkey. Dil got a hippo. Phil and Lil got elephants. Tommy got a clown fish. Kai got a dolphin coz he already had a shark at home. Kya got a owl with blue feathers because they didn't have any bunnies.

"Well that was fun guys." Kai yawned as they made thier way home.

"Yeah." everyone else said sleepily.


	20. Chapter 20

The kids were playing outside in Kai and Kya's backyard.

"So what are you guys doing for your daddy's birthday?" Tommy asked Phil and Lil. By now they understood holidays a little more.

"Our mommy taked us to the store and we got him presents." Lil asked said excitedly.

"Yeah and we gets to go out to food place and eat instead of eating at home." Phil said excitedly.

"kimi and me got my daddy a new inhaler for his clection on his birthday. Chuckie said proudly.

"Me and Dilly got my daddy new tools so he can make more ventions for us. What about you guys?" Tommy asked Kai and Kya.

"Our daddy isn't here,member he hurted my mommy when went on bacation." Kai said angrily. He was mad that he didn't have a dad here anymore and everyone else did. He started to go inside.

"Kai wait." kya shouted after her brother.

"I don't want to play anymore." He shouted back.

Kai's pov

I was really mad. Why did daddy have to hurt mommy? If he didn't do that he would still be here. I went to my mommy's room. Nobody was in there coz she is at work. I went to the closet and found the box of pictures mommy kept. I spilled the box out onto the floor and looked at the pictures. I saw some of me and Kya when we was babies. I finally found the pictures of my daddy at the bottom of the pile. It made me sad. I missed him but I could barely remember him.

"Kai come downstairs." Tito called.

I walked downstairs and saw my daddy's face on the compuper screen. I felt better after I gotted to talk to my daddy. I ran outside to tell my friends.

"Guys guess what? I talked to my daddy." I said excitedly.

"That's great kai." Tommy said."Sorry if I made you mad earlier."

"It's ok. Sometimes not having my daddy here is hard." I explained.

Later that night at dinner tito told mommy about us talking to daddy. She didn't look very happy. She just went to her room.

I was sposed to be in bed but I hearded mommy talking and she sounded mad. I got out of bed and went to her closed door. I hearded daddy's voice too. I listened for a minute and then I heard a word grown ups say when they get mad that I'm not allowed to say. The rest of the time I just heard yelling so I went back to bed.

Normal pov

The next day the kids went to Tommy and Dil's house. Kai was still in a bad mood.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Asked Kimi.

"yeah you look sad." Lil commented.

"That's coz we are sad Lil."Kai said angrily throwing one of Tommy's cars out of the playpen and breaking a picture frame. The adults heard the glass break and came to see what happened only to find Kai about to throw another car.

"Kai Pineda Baluyut. Did you throw that car?" Grace scolded. Kai immediatetly dropped the car in his hand. He didn't usually hear his mom yell like that. He knew he was in trouble."I'm so sorry Didi. Kai broke the picture frame." Grace explained as she lifted Kai out of the playpen and put him in timeout.

"What did your mommy say Kya? She sounded really mad." Tommy said.

"She is. She never says our whole name unless we don't listen. She just asked Kai if he throwed the car." Kya explained.

"Do you guys talk like your mommy just did at home or do you talk like us?" Dil asked.

"We do both. Mommy and Tita are teaching us words like you guys talk when you talk to the growed ups."

"Oh can you teach us some words like your mommy just said." Kimi asked."My mommy teaced mesome Japanese."

"Ok here's the firstest word I learned to say when we comed . It means yes. I know yes in English also." Kya said proudly.

"Oo." All the toddlers repeated.

"Wow that was easy." Chuckie commented.

"Oo but theres harderer words that I can't say yet. Kya explained.

"Tell us another one Kya." Dil said excitedly.

"Ok um." Kya put her finger in her mouth to think." Oh I know. Tito. I don't knowit in English but me and Kai call my daddy's brother that."

"Hey my daddy has a brother too." Tommy said."Maybe I can call him Tito."

"Kya it's time to go." Grace said coming and getting kya out of the playpen.

"Bye guys." Kya said and waved.

When they got back home Ernesto was talking to Ian. He quickly cosed the laptop.

"It's ok just because I don't want to talk to him doesn't mean you can't." Grace remarked as she helped the kids take off thier shoes.

"I'm going to go talk to daddy." Kai said feeling better now that he could see and talk to his daddy. Kya just watched him climb on the chair next to Ernesto. She didn't know how to feel about her daddy. He always treated Kai and her older siblings. He mostly just got mad at her.

"You don't want to talk to daddy either." Grace said as she hugged Kya and tried not to cry. She didn't want her children to grow up without a father but she couldn't do anything about it. He made his choice. For the rest of the day Kai behaved. If only the same could be said for her other children. Athena threw a fit because she didn't get to talk to her dad. Alex got into a fight with Jerwin.

"Thier finally asleep." Grace said as she came down the stairs. She was exhausted.

"Here drink this." Auntie said handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks. Everything was better when Ian was in jail. Now that he's out the kids are out of control."

"Thier not that bad." Auntie commented.

"Kai is. He neever threw tantrums like he does now."

"He has his father's temper for sure."

The next day Auntie took Kai and Kya grocery shopping while Grace was at work. She put Kai in the front but he kept kicking and throwing a fit because he still hated shopping. So she put Kya in the front seat and grabbed Kai's hand and told him to hold on to the cart. He let go immediately.

"Fine just stay with me Kai." Auntie commanded. He crossed his arms and stood there. When Auntie looked back he still wasn't following. "Kai come on."

"No." Kai yelled amd stomped his foot. Auntie grabbed him and put him in the back of the cart and got what she needed but not before Kai opened the bag of flour that was in the cart and spilled it all over everything. Auntie was loosing patiance with him. She cleaned up the mess the best shecould and got Kya out of the front and put her in the back. She forced Kai in the seat and he started kicking and screaming again so Auntie hit his legs to make him stop. He was shocked. Nobody ever hit him like that. He wasn't throwing a fit anymore but he was still crying.

When they got home Kai was sent to his room while Kya got to watch Zootopia. When it was over Kya went up tp see Kai.

"Kai you never act like this before." Kya said.

"I miss daddy." Kai said and started to cry. Kya gave him a hug.

"You can still talk to him on Tito's compuper and maybe he can come and see us." Kai smiled. His sister always knew hoe to make him feel better.


	21. Chapter 21

Kai's pov

"Kya what are you doing?" I asked as I watched her crawl under her bed.

"I gots to get my snowman. He fell under the bed again." She answered. Soon she came out holding the snowman.

"I thought you was ascared to go under your bed?" I asked when she came out." I used to have to get your snowman for you when he fell under the bed."

"Well now that I got this I'm not ascared nomore." She said holding up a little pink flashlight.

We went downstairs for breakfast. When we finished eating mommy gotted us dressed and tolded us to go put our panjamas in the dirty clothes.

"Here let me." I said trying to take the dirty clothrs from my sister.

"No I can do it." She said and pulled the clothes closer to her and then she jumped and throwed the clothes in by herself. I was taller so I just stood on my toes and put the clothes in.

Normal pov

Kai was telling the other toddlers about his morning.

"I don't feel like a big brother nomore you guys. Kya's doing stuffs for herself now. She doesn't need me." He said sadly.

"A course she still needs you Kai. You're her big brother. She's alwaysgoing to need you uh even if ot's a little less now." Tommy said trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah Kai. Kimi and me had this same then one day she needed me to save her from these big bully kids and I did." Chuckie explained.

"Me and Lil still do stuffs togeather so I don't really gots any avice right now. But uh I'm sure it will work out." Phil said as he looked over at Lil,Kimi,and kya on the swings.

Later that day Chuckie and Kimi came to stay the night at Kai and Kya's house.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kimi asked.

"Let's play outside." Kya suggested. Everyone agreed and went outside. Chuckie and Kai plaayed pirates in the treehouse. It was shaped like a boat and had a ship's wheel and telescope attached to it and a slide and two swings.

Kimi and Kya got in a blue plastic boat that you sit in and rock back and forth. Once they rocked so hard they fell over in the grass laughing. They did it a few more times until Kya spotted something in the grass. She slowly crawled toward but then it hopped away from her.

"Guys we gots a bunny in our backyard." Kya squealed. Chuckie looked through the telescope and saw a little brown rabbit by the fence.

"Wow when did you guys get a bunny?" Chuckie asked Kai.

"We didn't." Kai answered coming to look through the telescope."Oh no. Kya hurry and get the bunny afore Sadie does." Kya looked up from the bunny and saw one of the dogs running towards it. She got up and ran as fast as she could with Kimi running right behind her. The rabbit haopped all the way to where the fence curved. It was cornered. Luckily Kya got to it before Sadie could.

"Sadie leave the bunny alone." Kya said as she tried to push the dog back. Kimi came and helped.

"Im gonna go get uncle." Kai said running inside to find his uncle.

"Hurry. I can't do this nomores." Kya said panting. Soon Ernesto came outside and hurried to get to the rabbit. He picked it up amd one Kya saw it was safe she let go of Sadie wiping the slobber from her hands on her shirt.

"Let's take this little guy inside and show mommy." Ernesto said looking down at Kya. Once inside the house Ernesto showed the bunny to Grace.

"It looks ok. I think It's just scared." She said taking the held out her hands."Sorry Kya you can't hold it but you can touch it." She said bending down so Kya could pet it. She took one finger and gently stroked its head. The other toddlers leaned in to get a better look. "Ok time to say bye bye to the bunny." Before they could let it go it hopped out of Grace's hands and all the way upstairs. Everyone chased after it. When they got upstairs they heard barking. They got to Kai and Kya's room and saw Hana looking under kya's bed. Kai thought for a second. He knew Kya loved bunnies an this was the perfect opportunity to be a good big brother. He crawled under the bed and got the bunny out. After they caught the bunny they let it go in the front yard.

"Bye Bye bunnie." Kya waved."Thanks for saving the bunny for me Kai. You're the best big brother ever."

"You're welcome." He smiled proudly.

This chapter was inspired by true event that happened at my house. My uncle saved a baby rabbit from our cat.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey guys look what we gotted yesterday." Kya exclaimed showing her friends the two new playhouses in the backyard. They were white and one had a pink roof. The other had a blue roof.

"Wow neat." Phil and Lil said.

"Let's play house." Kimi suggeseted. Everyone agreed.

"Ok Me,Kimi and Kya will live in the pink house. Chuckie, You and Lil and Dilly can live in the blue one." Tommy said.

"What about me and Kai?" Asked Phil.

"You can be the uncles." Tommy suggested."Ok me and Chuckie are the and Lil are the mommies and Kya and Dil are the babies."

"Why do I gots to e the baby?' Kya whined and crossed her arms.

"Coz your the littlest." Kimi explained.

"Kya being the baby is the bestest part and the funnerest." Dil said.

"fine." Kya sighed.

"We can take turns being the fambly peoples." Lil said making Kya smile.

"Ok I'm off to work to make some new toys." Tommy said walking out of the house.

"Bye Lil and Dil. I'm going to go push papers." Chuckie called and walked out of the house.

"ok time for breakfast Kya. Kimi said grabbing a jar of strained squash. She held the spoon to Kya's mouth but she pushed it away spilling it on Kimi's clothes.

"I don't like squash." kya said.

"That's all we gots." Kimi said. Over in the next house they heard Lil fighting with Dil.

"Dil you're just making a mess." Lil yelled.

"Nanners are funner to play with then eat." Dil said while putting banana all over his face.

"Hey Lil can we trades baby food?" Kimi asked from the window.

"Sure all Dil does is make a mess." Lil said handing her the jar of baby food.

"Will yuo eat nanners?" Kimi asked.

"Sure." Kya said opening her mouth. Kimi put the spoon in and went to do it again but this time Kya took the spoon and put the baby food on her face and accidently got it in her ear. Kimi sighed and walked outside with Lil.

"We don't gots very good babies." Lil sighed. Kimi nodded.

"All they do is make a mess." kimi said as Kya and Dil came outside still covered in baby food.

"Hey munchkins. Kai said as he walked up to Kya and Dil.

"Uh hey kids." Phil added.

"Hey guys. We're back from work." Chuckies said.

"How come you're all covered in baby food?" Tommy asked.

"Coz we gots bad babies who don't want to eat." Lil then Dil burped.

"We're full." He said and Kya nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess now alls we gots to do is give them a bath." Kimi said.

"Good idea Kimi." Tommy said."Chuckie go get the hose." Chuckie went and got the hose. Just as he was about to squirt Dil Sadie came and started licking the baby food off Dil's face making him laugh. Chuckie tuned the hose to Kya. She backed away.

"I don't like cold water." She protested.

"Now what do we do Tommy?" Chuckie aked.

"Don't you gots another dog?" Tommy asked Kai.

"Oh yeah. Hana come here." Kai called. The dog came running."Ok Hana you know what yo do." Kai said and pointed at Kya. Soon both Dil and Kya were clean.

"We want to be the babies now." Phil and Lil yelled excitedly.

"Ok I'll go get more baby food." Kai said. Before he could go inside his aunt came out with chocolate pudding for all the kids.

"Pudding will work." Phil said with a grin as he threw some in Lil's face and ate a spoonful. Soon everyone was covered in chocolate pudding. Ernesto came out and saw the kids and turned on the sprinkler for them to have fun in and get clean.

"See Kya I told you the baby was the best part of the game." Dil said as he sat next to Kya on the couch.

"I think nextest time we'll all be the babies." Kya.


	23. Chapter 23

The idea for this chapter was suggestedby dbug27.

Kai blew his out of his face for the third time that time. He missed the ball that Phil threw to him again.

"What's wrong Kai? You always catch the ball." Phil said.

"Sorry. My hairs keeps getting in my eyes." Kai said movig his yet again.

"Maybe you need a hair cut." Chuckie suggested.

"But I never gotted a hair cut afore." Kai said nervously.

"I'ts not so bad and the bestest part is it doesn't hurt." Chuckie said making Kai feel better.

"Good but what do I do till I gets a hair cut? I can't play ball with long hair." Kai said.

"Hey I know. We could use the hair gel that my mommy uses for my hairs in the morning." Tommy suggested making his way to thr house. They went into the bathroom.

"Here it is guys. We just gots to squirt this on your hair and it won't be in your way no mores." Tommy said showing them the tube of hair gel.

"Ok let's do it." Kai said excitedly. Tommy squirted the gel on Kai's head and made sure it was all in his hair. He then began moving Kai's hair around to get it out of the way. When he was finished Chuckie lifted up Kai up to the mirror so he could see his hair. Dil started laughing.

"Uh Tommy are you sure it's apposed to look like this?" Kai asked. His hair was in a triangle shape like a troll doll only a little messier and shorter.

"No but your hairs are longerer then mine." Tommy said.

"I think it looks ok." Kimi said.

"Ok let's go play now." Kai said and headed for the door. Later in the afternoon Auntie and Kya came to pick Kai up. They had been shopping and new Kai wouldn't want to go.

They walked outside with Didi."Oh my." Didi gasped when she saw Kai's hair. Auntie covered her mouth trying not to laugh at her nephew.

"Looks like somone needs a hair cut." Auntie said. As they were driving home Kya asked.

"Kai whys your hair like that?"

"Tommy put hairs gel in it to keep it out of my way." Kai answered.

When they got home everyone tried not to laugh at Kai's hair. Kai looked around at his family wondering what they were trying not to laugh at. Soon Grace took his hand and lead him tothe sink where she washed his hair. Then she took him outside.

"Ok Ernesto he's ready." She said placing him on a chair and putting a towl around him. Ernesto came out with scissors and an electric razor. He started cutting. Kai thought the cutting part was ok but when it was time to shave he didn't like it much. He tried moving but Grace held him down so he wouldn't get huet. When it was all over Kai could see again. Hr had it spiked in the front like usual and shaved in the back but you could still see he had hair there.

The next day all the toddlers came over to play.

"Wow Kai. Your new hair cut looks good." Tommy said.

"You look very hamsome." Lil said and blushed.

"Thanks guys. I can finally see again." Kai said and ran off with the other toddlers to his pirate ship tree house.


	24. Chapter 24

This idea is also from dbug27.

Kya,Kimi,and Lil were playing tag in the backyard. Kya was running when suddenly she fell on the pavement and scraped her knee.

"Kya are you ok?" Kimi asked as she and Lil hurried over. Kya looked at her knee and started crying seeing coming out.

"wait here. I'll go get your mommy." Lil said and ran inside. A minute later Lil and Grace came outside. She took Kya inside. When Kya came back out she was still sniffleing.

"Are you ok now?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah but it still hurts. Kya answered wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve."But look. I gots a Elsa sticky thing so the red sticky stuff can't come out no mores." She said a little happier.

"Neat." Lil said."I want a sticky thing with a princess on it."

"But you don't gots a booboo." Kimi said.

"Well then I just gots to get one." Lil said.

"You don't want to do that Lil. It hurts and then you get cold sticky spray stuff on iy and it hurts more." Kya said.

"I don't cares. I want a primcess sticky thingy." Lil yelled.

"Ok well what do you guys wants to do now?" Kimi asked.

"We could play in the treehouse." Kya suggested. Once in the treehouse they started to play princesses. Kimi was walking backwords and tripped over a toy and scraped her elvow. She saw the blood and started crying.

"I'll go get your mommy." Lil sighed as she slid down the slide and went to go get Kira. Soon Kimi came back outside.

"Hey guys look at my sticky thing." Kimi showed them the sticky thing on her elbow. It was yellow and had Anna on it.

"That's it.I'm getting a sticky too." Lil said. She started to walk away but she didn't get very far because she hit her head and fell and scraped both of her knees. She started crying really loud. Soon all three moms came out to see what was going on. Lil had a small cut on her head andher knees were scraped. Betty took her inside and got her cleaned up. She soon joined Kimi and Kya on the couch to watch Brave.

"Look I gots lots of stickys." Lil said proudly."I gots Rapunzie and Belle." She pointed to her knees.'And I don't whats on my head."

"Olaf." Kya exlaimed."Like my snowman at home."

"What a it's not Chrostmas. I want another princess." Lil said stomping her foot.

"But Lil Olaf isn't a Christmas snowman. He loves summer,member?" Kya said."And the stickything gots a flower on it."

"Oh. Ok I guess it's let's watch my favoritest princess movie and nobody gets cuts no mores." Lil said sitting dow and eating some popcorn.


	25. Chapter 25

Kai was a watching Pirates of the Carribean with Jerwin and Alex. Kya was out with Athena,Grace,and Auntie and Mia.

"Come on kids.I need to go to the store." Ernesto said. When they got to the store Kai saw a pirate flag that you can hang on the wall.

"Piat." Kai said and pointed to the black flag with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Jerwin did you show Kai one of your pirate movies?" Ernesto asked his son.

"Uh yeah. I couldn't watch anymore of that pirate baby show." Jerwin answered.

"Ok we'll get the flag. I just hope your mommy won't be mad at me." Ernsto said handing Kai the pirate flag to hold while they shopped. When they got home Ernesto hung the flag by Kai's bed. He aslo got pirate themed bedding and a treasure chest toy box.

Grace walked into the room with Kya asleep in her arms."I think this pirate thing is going to far." She said laying Kya down on her bed.

"Sorry. jerwin showed Kai one of his pirate movies." Ernesto apoligixed.

A little while later Kya woke up and looked around the slightly darkened room and saw the pirate flag. She was scared of it and started crying. Kai came into the room.

"What's wrong Kya?" He asked.

"I don't like your pirate flag." She sniffled.

"Well I don't your pitcher of Frozen." Kai said and pointed at the poster of Anna and Elsa above Kya's bed.

"Frozen is betterer then pirates." Kya said and crossed her arms.

"Nu uh." kai yelled.

"Yeah huh." kya yelled back. Kai glared at his hated argueing with her because she wouldn't stop until she got her way.

"Why would you like someone that freezes thier sister?" kai asked.

"It was a accident and she's not froze no mores." Kya stated."Why do you like peoples who steal stuffs and wear funny clothes?"

"Pirates wears neat clothes. There not all sparkly." Kai said and stuck out his tounge.

"Sparkly clotheses are prettyful." Kya yelled.

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

The adults heard Kai and Kya yelling and came upstairs. They looked in the room and saw Kai and Kya throwing each others stuff everywhere.

"I think it's time to seperate these two." Grace said. Ernsto whistled really loud and Kai and Kya stopped what they were doing and looked up at the adults.

Ernesto picked kai up and took him took him to Jerwin and Alex's room.

"You guys have a new roommate." He said putting Kai down.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because you guys decided to show him a pirate movie and Kya is scared of the flag." He explained."And since you all like pirates Kai is sharing your room."

That night Kya lay in her bed. She was all alone. She looked over to where the pirate flag had been and saw her new Frozen poster hanging there instead. It was blue and just had Elsa on it. Kya smiled and fell asleep.

Kai layed awake in his bed. He was happy with all his pirate stuff. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a funny noise coming from Jerwin's bed. He went over and noticed and noticed the noise was coming from Jerwin's nose. Kai hit him and Jerwin turned over to face the wall and stopped snoring. Kai went back to his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Kai and Kya went to daycare. They were still mad at each other. The other toddlers noticed the twins weren't acting like themselves.

"What do you think is wrong with Kai and Kya?" Tommy asked his friends.

"Maybe thier sick." Lil suggested.

"They don't look sick to me." Kimi commented.

"I think they look mad." Chuckie said and backed away.

"Maybe it's a twin thing." Dil suggested.

"You're right Dil." Tommy said."Phil and Lil, Your twins. Why don't you go see what's going on."

"Ok. If you say so." Phil and Lil said and made thier way to go talk to the Filipino twins.

"Hey Kai. Why do you look so mad?" Phil asked.

"Coz Kya thinks Frozen is betterer then pirates and she tooked our room all for herself. I gots to share with my brother and cousin." Kai said glaring at Kya.

"Ok well sorry that you gotted your room tooked away. Bye" Phil said and walked away to tell the other toddlers what he learned.

"What's wrong Kya?" Lil asked her friend and sat down next to her.

"Kai only likes pirates. But on the bright slide I gots my own room and it's all Frozen." Kya said smiling.

"Wow. I want my own room but my mommy and daddy have a office and expercize room." Lil said.

"Least you Phil like the same stuffs. Me and Kai don't." Kya said sadly.

"Me and Phil don't always the same stuffs." Lil said."We just argue til I win."

"You want to play dolls?" Kya asked handing Lil her Anna doll.

"Ok." Lil and kya played until snacktime Kai sat with the boys while Kya sat with the girls.

"So how long are you going to stay mad at Kya?" Dil asked.

"Til she stops liking Frozen so much. If I gots to hear Let it go one more times I'm gonna scream." Kai said angrily. Just then Lil was playing woth Kya's Elsa doll that sang. She pressed the button and it started singing. Kai stomped over and grabbed the doll and stomped on it and then poured grape juice all over it making it not work anymore. Kya started crying and Kai calmly walked back to the table the boys were sitting at.

"I'm really sorry Kya. I didn't mean to push the button." Lil said sadly about to cry herself.

"It's not your faults Lil. It's Kai's." Kya yelled and glared at her brother from across the room. Suddenly she started smiling."I knows how I can get him back." Kimi and Lil looked at her.

"What are you gonna do?" Kimi asked

"I'm going to take all the stuffing out of his favoritest shark." She said getting up and going over to her and Kai's daiper bag. Kimi and Lil followed her. She grabbed the shark and looked at it. She sighed."I can't do it."

"Why not?" Lil asked."He broked your Elsa."

"I know."Kya said putting the shark back.

Wow Kai. I never seed you so mad afore." Chuckie said.

"Yeah Kai. Me and Dil like different stuffs but we don't break each other's toys even though Dil used to break mine but that was when he was a baby." Tommy said.

"How long are you going to be mad?" Phil asked.

Before Kai could answer he saw his mommy walk through the door and she didn't look happy. She came over to him took by the hand and after they got Kya they left. Nobody said anything on the way home.

When they got home Grace told Kya to go to her room and play while she had a talk with Kai. She bent down.

"Kai did you break your sister's doll?' She asked in a calm voice. Kai shook his head no."Kai." She said more sternly. She pulled out his shark from the daiper bag. He was shocked. He saw Kya grab his shark earlier. He thought she broke it like he did to her doll. Kai nodded his head and started crying softly. She picked him up and took him upstairs."Go say sorry to your sister." Kai walked into the room with his shark in his arms.

"Sorry Kya." He said and gave her a hug."You can have my shark if you want."

"But it's your favoritest toy." Kya said."Just keep it. I want my doll."

"But I broked it so take my shark." Kai said. So Kya took the shark. Soon they heard the door open.

"Kya come here." Grace called from the bottom of the stairs. Kya scooted on her bottom down the stairs with Kai following her."Look what Auntie got you." Kya smiled as Auntie habded her the doll. She pressed the button and Let it go played.

"It's ok if you don't like pirates." Kai said.

"And it's ok if you don't like Frozen." Kya said."But I don't want a pirate flag in my room."

"It's ok.I like sharing my room with Alex and Jerwin.

The next day at daycare Kai and kya were happy. built a castle out of blocks and played until it was time to go home.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter was inspired by my childhood with my cousins, Who will make an appearance in this chapter. None of my cousins are actually twins. It was just easier to include them that way. Anyways on with the story.

"Guys geuss what my mommy tolded us yesterday night?" Kya asked excitedly at daycare.

"What?" All the toddlers asked in unison.

"Our cousins is coming from the Philippines to see us." Kya said with a big smile. She and her youngest cousin were really close and saw each other almost everyday back in the Philippines.

"So you gots cousins here and in the Pilippines?" Asked Lil. Kya nodded.

"You gots a lot of cousins." Phil commented.

"Yeah our family is really big." Kai said.

The next day everyone was at the Baluyut house to welcome Kai and Kya's family members,Who were also moving to America.

"So where's your cousins at?" Kimi asked.

"My tito went to get them from the airplane place." Kai said. When is they arrived at the house Grace introduced everyone to her sister Evangeline and her husband Carlos and thier three kids Luzvaminda,Sarah,and Peggy. Kya ran to hug Peggy and brought her to meet her friends.

"Guys this is my bestest friend and cousin. Peggy. She's two like us." Kya said.

"Yeah but I'm olderer." Peggy said and waved to the other toddlers.

"Only by one month. My mommy tolded me." Kya said.

"Who are those other girls?" Tommy asked.

"Those my sisters. The tall one is Luzvaminda. We call her Lu.e's four. The other one is my twin sister Sarah. Sarah come over here." Peggy yelled.

"Oh no I hope she's not mean like Angelica." Chuckie shuddered.

"I'm right here." Sarah yelled behind Peggy making her jum and Chuckie scream. Sarah laughed."Who's Angelica?"

"She's my mean older cousin." Tommy answered.

"She's loud. Don't worry you gey used to it." Kai whispered to his friends.

"Oh well Lu's not she can be but most of the time she's nice." Sarah said.

"Well do you want to play something with us?" Tommy asked.

"I know we could play the baby game." Peggy suggested.

"What's the baby game?" Kimi asked.

"It's where somebody is the baby and they gots to crawl around and tag peoples." Peggy explained.

"And the peoples that get tagged gots to freeze and whoevers tagged last is the new baby." Sarah finished.

"That sounds fun." Lil cried.

"I want to be the baby firstest." Phil said getting down all fours. Everybody started running around. While the toddlers were playing Ernesto brough kareoki machine.

"It's not a Filipino party without kareoki." He said smiling and setting up the machine. The adults started singing.

The adults were enjoying themselves until Howard started singing. The toddlers stopped their game and looked up and covered their ears except Phil and Lil.

"I thought Angelica singed bad." Chuckie yelled through all the noise.

"I'm just glad she's not here." Dil yelled back. Howard stopped singing and Angelica,Drew,and Charlotte walked throuh the door.

"Thanks Dil." Chuckie yelled.

"Sorry." He shrugged. Soon Angelica started singing.

"What is that noise?" Peggy asked covering her ears.

"That would be Angelica." Tommy answered.

"I know how to stop her." Sarah said and ran to the patio and grabbed the microphone from Angelica and held it to her butt and farted a really big fart. All the adults burst out laughing. Angelica looked discusted.

"Wow Sarah that was funny." Dil told her holding his sides and laughing harder.

"Thanks." Sarah said.

When the party was over everyone went ,Kya,Sarah,Peggy,and Lu all went up to Kya's room.

"Hey guys let's play the shoe game." Peggy suggested.

"But we don't gots a trampiline." Kai pointed out.

"We can use the bed." Peggy pointed.

So they put all their shoes on the bed and began to jump. The shoes bounced around and the kids ran around trying not to let the shoes touch them.

"You're out Kai." Lu said. Kai got off the bed and sat on the floor. They continued withe game. Peggy was th next one out. A shoe was coming toward Kya and Sarah who were jumping next to each other. Lu was jumping next to them and bumped into Sarah and Kya making them fall off the bed and smack into each other. They both started crying. Sarah was crying really loud. Grace and Evangeline came upstairs to see what happened. They saw Kya and Sarah crying on the floor.

"What happened?" They asked. Both Kya and Sarah pointed to Lu.

"They fell."Lu said simply.

After the kids were calmed down they got a bubble bath and got tucked into bed.

"Kya I can't sleep." Peggy whined. Kya rolled over to face her cousin.

"Sarah can." She gestured toward her snoring cousin at the other end of the bed."How can you ever sleep?"

"Just wait."Peggy said."It gets worser." A mintue later Sarah kicked Kya in the leg and farted three times in a row. Kya and Peggy held their noses.

"Ew." They said."Let's get out of here." Kya said and they ran out of the room. They went downstairs.

Peggy gasped."That's the biggerest do I ever seed." She said pointing to the couch. Kya looked over at the couch.

"Oh that's just Hana. She's nice." Kya said going over to the couch."Move over Hana. We want to sit here too." Kya said pushing against the big dog to try to get her to move."Uh Comw help me." Kya groaned. Peggy came over and togeather the moved the dog enough to sit down. As soon as they sat down Hana got up and went upstairs. Kya grabbed the remote and turned on the tv."Hey want some candy? Tito has some right here." Kya said pulling a bag of chocolate and gummy bears out of the drawer in th coffee table. They both took a handful of candy.

"I guess we gots to watch Peppa Pig." Kya said finding the kids channels. They sat and watched for awhile. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Me too."Peggy said and yawned."Maybe your room smells good again."They went upstairs and crept quietly into Kya's room. They walked to the bed and saw Hana and Sarah fast asleep. Kya groaned and tried to grab the blanket so they could sleep on the floor. She soon gave up.

"Let's just go sleep with our mommies." Kya yawned. They went into Grace's room and quickly climbed into the bed. They were finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning they woke up to find their moms gone. They went downstairs and found everybody in the house awake.

"Good morning sleepyheads. Want some breakfast?" Gtace asked. Kya and Peggy nodded.

"I think they had a late night party." Carlos commented.

"The tv was on when we got up." Ernesto said."And candy was on the couch and floor." He smiled knowingly at his nieces. Kya and peggy just ate their nutella panckes like nothing happened.

After breakfast Kya,Peggy,Sarah,and Kai went outside to play. The leaves were falling and changing colors.

"It's cold out here." Peggy said shivering a little.

"You get used to it." Kai said walking to his pirate ship treehouse.

"Why'd you guys leave me last night?" Sarah asked."When I waked a big dog was licking me."

"You were snoring." Kya answered.

"And farting." peggy said laughing. Sarah stared at them and then pointed her butt towards Peggy and farted.

"Uhg Sarah." Peggy exclaimed and chased after her. When she caught up with her she sat on her and farrted and ran away laughing. Soon a farting contest started btween Sarah,Peggy,and Kai. Jerwin and Alex came out to see what to see what all the screaming and laughing was about and they soon joined in making all the kids laugh. When everyone was all out of farts they went inside and had popsickles and watched Gullah Gullah Island.


	27. Chapter 27

Some words in this chapter are mispelled on purpose. I'm trying to let you know what the Filipino accent is like. Some of the words are inspired by how my aunt, who is Filipino says them. Also this chapter idea is from Celrock.

It was a nice sunny morning at the Baluyut house. Grace was getting her youngest children dressed forthe day. Kya was wearing a light pink dress flowy dress. Kai was wearing blue shorts with a white tank top.

"Go put your panjamas in the dirty clthes basket." Grace told her children in English. Everyone in the house was trying to speak more English so the kids would have an easier time at school. They both obeyed. When they went downstairs for breakfast they saw their uncle Ernesto at the sink.

"The water preasure is low today. The water is barely coming out." Ernesto complained.

"I'm sure they'll get it fixed soon." Auntie said placeing cups of cold juice in a daiper bag."I'm going to take the kids to the park today."

"Ok. I have to go to kids." Grace said giving her kids a kiss on the cheek.

After breakfast they headed to the park. Kai,Kya,Peggy,and Sarah saw Tommy,Dil,Phil,Lil,Chuckie,and Kimi were there also. They went off to play while Auntie sat and talked with Didi.

"Hey guys." Kai said and waved.

"Hi Kai."Tommy answered.

"What are you guys doing?" Kya asked. The other toddlers were all around the water foutian. Chuckie was pressing the button to make the water come out but nothing was happening.

"We're trying to get a drink cuz it's so hot." Dil explained wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I think it's broked." Lil said adly.

"It is hot out here." Kya complained.

"Yeah it reminds me of home."Peggy said happily.

"I don't miss the hot." kya said.

"Me neither." Sarah agreed.

"There gots to be water somwheres." Kimi said.

"There is." A new voice toddlers all turned to see who had spoke.

"Hey Sabu." Tommy exclaimed happily seeing the tan skinned toddler,who was still riding his green worm or camel as he called it.

"I see their are more of you this time." Sabu said noticing the other toddlers.

"Sabu thi is my brother Dil and Chuckie's sister Kimi and our nwest friends Kai and Kya and their cousins,Peggy and Sarah." Tommy introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Sabu said."Follow me if you want to get to the water."

"I'll go gets the reptar wagon so's we don't gots to walk." Tommy said and went to get it.

They all piled in to the reptar wagon and made their way across the blacktop. Soon they heard a noise. They all turned to look at Sarah.

"What it was my shoes." She said as everyone stared at her."Hehe just kidding I farted." She laughed.

"I wish Elsa was here. She could make it be cold." Kya sighed."I think she is here. I see a igloo." The other toddlers looked and saw the igloo too. They hurried over to it. They all got out and the igloo turned into a plastic bag.

"It's just a dumb bag." Phil grumbled. They all sighed.

"I'm thirsty." Lil said.

"Me too." Peggy whined.

"Hey wait."Kai shouted."My tita packed juice for us." Kai pulled the sippy cup from his pocket and took a drink,passing it around.

"I'm still hot." Lil said.

"Just think about Frozen. That way you won't be hot no mores." Kya said.

"Kya, nobody wants to think about think about Frozen cept you. We don't even want to watch no mores." Kai yelled. The heat was making him tired and cranky.

"Fine. I'll go find the water all by myselfs." Kya said crying softly and walking away. The other toddlers just watched her walk away. They were getting tired.

As soon as Kya left a huge cloud covered the sun making everything dark. It started pouring rain. They couldn't see anything but at least the rain was cooling them off. They jumped and danced in the rain. Suddenly Kai thought of Kya.

"Guys I gots to find Kya." Kai yelled over the rain.

"We'll come with you." Tommy shouted.

"No go to the water. She's my sister and I gots to find her. Kai ran off. He couldn't see anything. Soon the rain cleared up a little and he saw Kya sitting on the ground crying. He ran to her. As soon as he got to her the rain stopped and the sun came back out.

"Kya I'm sorry. Kai knelt down next to his sister. She didn't say anything so Kai just helped her to her feet. "come on let's go find the water." The twins walked for what seemed like forever and they started to get hot again."Hey look. I see something." Kai shouted and ran to the baseball field. Soon he saw the reptat wagon.

"Where's the water?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm sure it will be here any minute." Dil said hopefully. They heard a clanging noise nearby and soon all the sprinklers turned on. They played in the water until it was time to go home.


	28. Chapter 28

Kai and Kya were eating were eating rice with beef and broccoli in oyster sauce.

"Kya, eat your broccoli." Grace told her daughter. Kya made a face and pushed the plate away. Grace sighed.

"This is the third night in a row."

"I think we have a picky eater." Ernesto commented while he started to clear the table.

"Well picky eaters don't get any chocolate cheesecake." Grace placing a piece in front of Kai,who ate all his dinner. Kya looked disappointed but crossed her arms stubbornly. Grace go Kya down from her chair and told her to go play.

"Kai can I have some?" Kya asked looking up at her brother hoping he would share.

"No. You hearded what mommy said. You shoulda eated your vegeables." Kai answered taking another bite of his cheesecake. Kya stomped off to the living room.

The next night they had snokde fish with rice and steamed vegetables. Kya ate the fish and rice. Everyone finished their meal except Kya.

"Kya you're going to sit in your chair until you eat a bite of vegetables." Grace said holding a spoon with a carrot in front of Kya. She pushed the spoon away and then pished her plate onto the floor spilling all the vegetables on the floor."Ok now you're going to bed." Grace said angrily lifting Kya up and taking her to her room.

"Do your mommies make you guys eat yucky vegeables?" Kya asked the next day at daycare.

"Yep." They all said.

"I like them." Kimi said. Everyone looked at her.

"I like carrots." Tommy said.

"I like peas/" Lil said.

"I like some but not all of them." Chuckie said.

"If you don't like them just do what I do." Dil said."I just hide the ones I don't like in mu undies or I give them to Spike."

"Me and Lil just throw ours on the floor." Phil said.

"I gots in trouble for that." Kya admitted. She didn't want to be bad but she hated the taste of vegetable so much.

That night at dinner they had adobo and rice. Kya had know trouble finishing her dinner that night. She got chocolate ice cream.

"Did you hide your vegeables?" Asked Dil the next day.

"Know. We didn't eat any." Kya answered throwing the ball to Lil.

They played with the ball until Auntie called them in for lunch. They had fish sticks and macaroni with carrot sticks on the side. Everyone ate the carrot sticks but kya and Phil who fed theirs to the dogs.

"Thanks Dil. You solved my problem." Kya exclaimed hugging him.

"No problem." Dil said hugging her back.

That night they had something new. Pasta that was rolled up with a filling inside. Kya ate all of hers not knowing there was spinach in it.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok so this chapter is a little bit inspired by the rugrats camping episode. I forget what its called,Also there's some Filipino mythology in this chapter and words will be mispelled on purpose to give you and idea what the Filipino accent is like. If you don't want me to this in future chapters just let me know.

Kai and Kya were really excited because tonight they would be having a campout in the backyard with their friends and cousins. They were at the store getting snacks for tonight.

"Ok munchkins what do you want to get for da the campout?" Ernesto asked in english to his nieces and nephew. Kya saw some marshmellows with a brown center and pointed to them."Chocolate marshmellows. Good choice Kya." He put the marshmellows in the basket.

They walked down each isle and each of the kids picked something out. Sarah picked out frosted animal crackers. Peggy picked chips. Kai picked out cheese crackers. They also got stuff for pigs in a vlanket such as little hotdogs, dough,and cheese.

When they got home Auntie had a surprise for them. They all got sleeeping bags to sleep in. Kya's was blue with Elsa on it. Kai's was red with Jake from the neverland pirates on it. Sarah's was purple with Sofia the first on 's was pink with my little pony on it.

Soon everybody came over except Angelica because she wasn't invited. two tents were set up outside. One for the little kids and one for the older kids, including Jerwin,Athena,Alex,Lu,and Mia to supervise.

"Hi guys. Are you acited por tonight?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Everybody but Chuckie said.

"Why aren't you acited Chuckie?" Kimi asked.

"yeah Chuckie. We gots yummy snacks." Kai said pointing to the table where the snacks were.

"I will be if nothing scary happens like that time we camped out in Tommy's backyard." He answered.

"Ok kids, time for dinner." Auntie called as she placedd a blanket on the ground so the kids could eat outside. Ernesto was building a fire for later that night.

After they ate they all sataround the fire. The bag of chocolate marshmellows was passed around.

"Tell us a story tito." Alex asked his uncle.

"Tell us about da dwende." Jerwin said excitedly.

"Tha dwende are like little sprites and they can be good or ebil." Ernesto leaned closer to the fire."And they sometimes play with children." All the toddlers shrunk back in their seats. and looked around to see if there were any dwende around.

"Ahh. I see a dwindie." Chuckie shrieked and pointed to a garden knome."

"That's just a knomw Chuckie." Tommy said.

"There's no dwende here." Kya said taking a bite of a marshmellow.

"Dat's not scary dad." Jerwin said.

"Ok you tell a story." Ernesto saud as the sky began to get dark.

"Actually, It's getting dark so ebrybody better watch out por tha wakwak.. It likes to get people at night so I'm going in tha tent." Jerwin turned and headed for the tent and looked back at the toddlers around the fire."When you hear tha plapping sound run inside bapore it gets you." He laughed.

"Ok time por bed kids." Ernesto said putting out the fire.

They all got in their sleepimg bags inside the tent.

"Tommy I don't like that story. I think we should go inside." Chuckie said.

"Don't be scared Chuckie." Jerwin is just trying to scare us." Kai said.

"Well it worked." Chuckie gulped.

"Yeah I'm kinda scared too." Lil admitted.

.

"Me too." Phil said. Soon they heard a flapping sound and a screech. They all screamed

"The wakwak." Kai,Kya,Peggy,and Sarah yelled and ran inside the house with the other toddlers close behind.

"Guys look." Dil pointed outside. They all looked and the saw a small bat in the tree and sighed.

"See guys. I told you. There just stories." Tommy said.

"You're right Tommy." Kimi said.

"Let's go back outside." Lil said As soon as they turned to go back outside lightening f;ashed across the sky and all the big kids ran in as rain poured started to pour down. Ernesto and Auntie came out of their room to check on the kids. They made beds for them on the floor and lit the fireplace and put a movie on for them to calm them down.

The next morning after breakfast everyone went home agreeing that maybe camp outs could wait until they were older.


	30. Chapter 30

I was watching Frozen earlier today and my mom and sister randomly came into the room and watched it with me thus the idea for this chapter was born.

Kya's pov

I didn't feel like playing outside with my friends today. It was to cold so Tita put Frozen on the tb for me.

I watched until Elsa hit Anna in the head with her ice magic and then I heraded the back door slide open and my brother and friends came inside and sat down. I pushed the pause button on the remote and said

"Why are you guys in here? I rthought you was playing outside."

"We were but it's to cold and windy now." Lil said sadly and sitted on the couch next to me. Whe nobody else talked I pushed the play button.

Everybody watched and laughed at the duke's funny dance and at the way his hairs moved from his head. When it got to the song where Anna and Hans sing Phil commented.

"There's to much singing in this movie." So Phil left to go play.

When Let it go started playing Tommy and Chuckie started talking so I gotted the remote and turned up the tb so I could hear my faboritest song in the whole movie.

"Oh no" Kai groaned."Now Kya's going to to sing."

But I didn't sing cuz I don't like singing in front of peoples.

"I like the guy that sells stuffs. He talkes funny and he gots red hairs like me." Dil said touching his head were some red hair was showing.

Tommy thought it was aciting when the wolfes chased Anna and Kristoff. Chuckie covered his eyes until they met Olaf. He loved the summer song.

"Hey that reminds me of me and Chuckie." Kimi said excitedly and pointed to the tb when Anna was trying to climb the mountain and Kristoff catched her when she jumped."Cuz Chuckie always helps me and looks out for me." kimi continued and hugged her big brother.

"Hey that sounds like me and Phil when we argue, cept we don't sing." Lil said when Elsa and Anna was singing in Elsa's prettyful ice palace.

"No it doesn't Lillian." Phil said walking back into the room.

"Yes it does Philip."

"No"

"Yes."

"No"

I clicked pause again cuz all their argueing was ruining my movie. Lil sawed the tb was stopped.

"Sorry Kya. We won't talk no mores" She said.

I don't like the troll song so I made the tb move fast and then I pushed play when it was over. Soon the movie was over and I was happy cuz I got to watch it with my friends.

Normal pov

The next day the toddlers were allback at Kai and Kya's house. It was to cold to go outside so Kai suggested another movie day. The other toddlers weren't to thrilled about having to sit and watch another movie but they noticed the Filipino twins had red noses and they coughed a few times so they decided one more movie day couldn't hurt. After all it was getting colder outside everyday.

"What are we gonna watch Kai" Dil asked.

"Findimg Nemo." He sniffled and held up the dvd. Once it was started they all sat aroound with sippy cups of hot chocolate.

"I like this Marlin guy. He likes things safe." Chuckie commented. When Nemo got taken Chuckie covered his eyes.

"Look here's my favoritest part, The sharks." Kai yelled tipping over his sippy cup and dripping hot chocolate on the capet.

"I like Dory. She's funny." Kimi laughed as Dory screamed while being chased by the shark. She didn't think themgetting chased by sharks was funny. She was laughing at the way Dory creamed.

Soon it showed crush and squirt, the turtles.

"Aw the little turtle guy is so cute." Lil commented.

"I like the big turtle. He talks funny." Kya giggled.

"I like the fish that can gets biggerer." Phil said as it showed the fish in the tank.

When the movie ended they all had soup for lunch and took a nap as it sttarted to rain and they felt sleepy.

"You know what guys maybe movie days aren't so bad after all." Tommy said as he drifted off to sleep. The other toddlers nodded sleepily.


	31. Chapter 31

Kai's pov

I couldn't sleep. I looked at Kya in her bed and she was asleep so I sneaked out of my bed and went to the stairs. I was going to go down the stairs but then I heared the TB on so I peaked through the bars by the stairs and watched from where I was. I seed Alex and Jerwin on the couch. They were watching something I never seed beefor. There was these monster things eating peoples.

Normal pov

"That sounds scary Kai." Chuckie commented after Kai had finished telling the other toddlers what he had seen the night before.

"Yeah weren't you ascared?" Phil asked.

"I was a little." Kai admitted."But I wanted to see what happened."

"So what did happen Kai?" Asked Tommy.

"Well I was still on the stairs when I hearded a noise behind me. I tu noiserneded around and there was nothing there. So I turned back to the TB to watch and right as I saw a scary people monster up close on the TB I hearded a noise like a somebody breathing right next to me. I was scared thinking that one of the monsters came out of the TB and was going to get me. I turned to the sound and it was only Hana. She sitted beside me and I watched the rest of the show til I falled asleep." Kai finished.

"Wow Kai I hope those people monsters don't come here." Chuckie shuddered.

"Don't worry Chuckie their prolly not real. It's on TB." Tommy said.

" I wouldn't be so sure Grape Head." Angelica said coming into the playroom of the daycare the toddlers attended when their parents worked."You know hallowmean's coming up and that's when all the monster's come out."

"We're not falling for your tricks no more Angelica." Tommy said.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." Angelica cakled and walked away.

"What's she talking about guys?" Kya asked.

"She's just trying to scare us again." Kimi said."Before we meeted you guys she told us we was going to turn into what we dressed up for on Hallomean."

"That sounds fun."Kai said amd Kya nodded her head in agreement.

"Not if you're somthin scary." Chuckie said."Just make sure you're somethin good if we do turn into stuff this time."

"Chuckie Angelica was lying member?"

"You can't be to careful Tommy. She could tell the truth sometime." Chuckie said."So this year I'm trick or treating as a stuperhero. What are you guys going to be?"

"I'm gonna be Reptar." Tommy said proudly.

"Me and Lil are gonna be frogs. Right Lillian?"

"Hmm I don't know if I want to be a frog anymores Philip."

"What. But why not? We always dress the same." Phil exclaimed.

"I know but I think I want to be something prettyful this time." Lil said."And Kai and kya don't dress the same." Lil pointed to the Filipino twin noting Kai had blue jeans and a red shirt with a train on it and Kya wore pink pants with a white shirt with a pink owl on it.

"Why don't you guys dreess the same?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. This is just the way mommy dressed us." Kai explained. When daycare was over Kai and Kya went home and looked through their clothes to see if they had any matching outfits like Phil and Lil.

"I don't see any matching closes." Kya said as she threw the last of her clothes from the bottom drawer on the floor.

"Me either." Kai said as he finished his drawer.

"Come on kids. It's time to go costume shopping." Auntie called from downstairs.

"What's costumes?" Kya asked her brother as they made their way to the stairs.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon." When they got to the party store the kids were amazed at all the neat things they saw."Look there's a people monster over there." Kai pointed to an animatronic zombie.

"It can't get us. Look It's chained up." Kya said while Kai sighed in relief. He really didn't want to end up like those people on the show.

"Hey look kids it's your little friends." Didi said as she was pushing Dil in a stroller and holding Tommy's hand. While the adults talked Tommy went over to Kai and Kya's stroller.

"You guys are here for costumes too?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah only we don't know what a costume is." Kai said. .So Tommy explained and Kai and Kya were excited to pick out what they wanted to be.

After they got thier costumes they all went to Kai and Kya's uncle's restaraunt to carve pumpkins. When they got there the sighn said closed but Ernesto came to the door and let everybody in.

Inside there was a long table with paper on it and twenty five pumpkins, one for each of the kids and adults. The adult got big ones and the kids got small ones. The tops of the pumpkins were already cut off. The adults placed the toddlers in front of the small pumpkins and told them to draw a face on it so one of the adults could carve it for them.

"Ok kids make sure you get all the punpkin guts out of the pumpkins." Stu said.

"Ew pumpkin guts. I don't want to touch no icky guts." Chuckie said pushing his pumpkin away.

"Come on Chuckie. Its not so bad. Don't you want to make a face on it?" Tommy said with his hand in his pumpkin.

"Yeah Chuckie. Pumpkin guts is fun." Phil said throwing some across the table at Lil, who threw some back and hit Phil in the head.

Chuckie reluctantly stuck his hand in the pumpkin and pulled out some guts and seeds."I guess it's not so bad."

"Ew yes it is." Kya said and quickly took her hand out of the pumpkin. All the kids had fun with the pumpkin guts except Kya and Angelica,who refused to touch it after the first time. So Mia and Drew scooped out thier pumkins and thier own and carved them. After all the pupkins were carved and the mess was cleaned up they all went to Tommy's house for apple pie and vanilla ice cream,which the Baluyut family had never had. They thought it tasted really good.

The night before Halloween all the kids stayed the night at Kai and Kya's house.

"So are you asited for hallowmean?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Uh huh." Kai and Kya said at thetime.

"I'm asited to dress up." Lil said.

"I can't wait to get all the candy." Phil added.

"Speakin of candy I smell something good." Dil said and all the kids sniffed the air and went into the kitchen. Angelica was the first to get there.

In the kitchen they found Kai and Kya's aunt and uncle in the kitchen making chocolate covered apples. Auntie put orange sprinkles in a bowl and set it on the table along with some bowls filled with marshmellows and chocolate.

"Hey kids. You're just in time to help decorate chocolate covered apples." Auntie said. All the kids sat at the table while ernesto placed a an apple on a stick in front of each kid and bowls of warm milk chocolate and white chocolate. He showed them what to do.

"First you dip the apple in the chocolate you want." He said and placed an apple in the white chocolate."And then can make a ghost or a mummy." He said as he took a fork and swirled chocolate the milk chocolate to make stripes and set it on a wire wrack to dry.

Soon the older kids came in and made chocolate apples too. Tommy made a ghost with red chocolate candy for eyes. Lil,Kimi and Kya dipped thier apples in milk chocolate and orange sprinkles. Phil just dipped his in both chocolates and Dil did the same but he added all the candy and sprinkles on his. Chuckie thought the mummy apple looked neat so he tried but messed it up a little as he couldn't figure out how to swirl the chocolate. He ended up with a big blob of milk chocolate on top so Ernesto came over and heped him make the stripes. Angelica dipped hers in everything resulting in a chocolate mess with marshmellows everywhere and sprinkles all over everything.

Once the apples were done the kids sat around the fireplace eating thier apples and listening to Erneto tell a Filipino ghost story. He was trying to think of one tha wasn't to scary. Suddenly whe she thought noone was looking Angelica grabbed all the apples and took a bite out of each one, making all the kids not want thiers except Phil and Dil. Ernsto saw what Angelica did and came back in the room with fresh apples, habding Kya,Kimi,Lil,Chuckie,and Tommy one amd them he noticed Angelica's doll and then he had the perfect idea for a scary story.

"Ok kids this is a story about a doll." He started.

"A doll." Angelica exclaimed."That's not scary."

"This is no ordinnary doll. It's cursed." Angelica just scoffed. So Ernesto continued.

"Once there was a little girl who was very spoiled and loved dolls so much that she had a big collection of them. One day her parents bought her a new doll for her birthday. Soon after the the girl got the doll things started happening."

"What things?" Angelica asked.

"Bad things." Ernesto said in a loud voice. The toddlers gasped.

"I don't think I like this story very much Tommy." Chuckie whispered.

"It's just a story Chuckie. It's not real." Tommy reassured his friend.

"The first thing that happened was all the girl's other birthday disappeared. A few days later all the candy and cookies in the house went missing."

Angelica gasped and held Cynthia tighter.

"Nobody new who took all the stuff the spoiled girl loved until one night the little girl woke up to a crunching sound. She looked over and saw the doll on the floor eating a cookie. The girl ran out of the room screaming. The next day she took the doll to the dump and trew it away so it couldn't steal anymore of her stuff." Ernesto finished."So next time you steal sombody's candy watch out coz dolls love candy but they only take yours if you steal other peoples."

Angelica gulped."Um I think I want to go home."

"Ok I'll call your dad to come get you." Ernesto said as he walked to the kitchen to call drew.

"Well guys we don't gots to worry bout our dollies stealing our candy coz we don't take other peoples." Kimi said.

"You're right kimi." Kya agreed.

"Dad go put the kids to bed. It's almost eight and I want to see some zombies." Jerwin said.

"Me too." Alex said excitedly.

The adults got the kids ready for bed and Jerwin and Alex sat down to watch thier favorite fall show. Kai heard the tvfrom his room.

"Guys the people eating monster show is back on. Let's go watch." Kai said getting out of his bed.

"I don't think I want to see." Chuckie said as he saw the other toddlers follow Kaiout of the room. Leaving Chuckie alone in complete darkness."Hey guys wait for me." Chuckie yelled and ran. He soon bumped into Kya who was last in line and they both screamed.

"Shush guys. Do you want us to get caught?" Kai asked. They soon made it to the railing where Kai first watched. After about thirty minutes Chuckie said.

"I don't like this show you guys. Those people eaters are really scary."

"That guy just ate a worm." Phil said.

"i'm bored." Lil said.

"I'm sleepy." kya said.

"Me too." Kimi said yawning and making Kya yawn.

"Let's go back to my bed." Kya said as Lil and Kimi followed her.

"You coming Chuckie?" kimi asked and Chuckie nodded and left the other boys to watch the show. When the show was over Alex and Jerwin started coming up the stairs to go to bed. Kai noticed them and motioned for Phil and Tommy and Dil to follow him quickly back to his room before they got caught. They ran in the room amd closed the quietly so they wouldn't wake Cguckie and the girls up.

On the morning of Halloween they had pumpkin shaped pancakes that were dyed orange. Kai and Kya ate thier pancakes with peanut butter on them. All the kids thought that was weird and just put syrup on thiers. After breakfast all the kids left. They all forgot what Angelica said about turning into whatever they were going to be for Halloween.

Later that night everyone got dressed up and met at Tommy and Dil's house. Tommy was dressed as reptar. Dil was an alian. He wore a black oufit with a green mask with black eyes. Phil was a frog. Lil and Kya were princesses. Lil wore a green dress and a curly red wig and a play bow and arrow set on her back. Kya wore a blue sparkly dress with a cape on the back and a blond wig tied into a braid over her left shoulder. Kimi was a wore a pink outfit with yellow sparkly wings. Chuckie was a superhero. He wore a blue outfit with a red cape. Angelica was an angel. She wore a white robe and a halo.

The toddlers and Jerwin,Alex,and Athena went to a lot of houses getting a lot of candy. They all had fun.

"See guys I told you Angelica was trying to trick us again." Tommy said as they finished at the last house. Angelica overheard him.

"It's not a full moon. Everybody knows you only channge into stuff when it's a full moon." The toddlers just shook thier heads and enjoyed some candy.


	32. Chapter 32

Zack is owned by Celrock.

Kai and Kya were at their uncle's restaraunt. They were in a playpen playing with blocks. They heard the door open ad saw all their freinds and their parents with a blond little boy and a brown haired lady using a cane. Kai and Kya waved to their friends and they all came over to the playpen. Kai used the leg of one of Kya's dolls to open the playpen so the others could come in.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Our parents came here for lunch." Tommy answered.

"Who are you?" Kya asked pointing to the blond boy who she didn't recognize.

"My name is Zack and that's my auntie Celeste over there with Tommy and Dil's parents." Zack said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Kai and Kya said.

"What's that white stick thing your auntie is useing" Kya asked Zack.

"It's called a cane. She's blind which means she can't see." Zack explained. Kai and Kya nodded their heads in understanding.

"Why are you guys here today?" Dil asked.

"Our mommy is working and tita is helping tito." Kya said pointing to her uncle serving food.

"We're getting tired of playing with the blocks. What do you guys want to do?" Kai asked.

Zack looked around and noticed the small tv with a dvd player attatched to it.

"Hey we could watch my movie." He said pulling a copy of cars out of his backpack.

"Ok." Kai said taking the dvd from Zack and putting it in the dvd player.

"This movie is neat." Phil said.

"I never seed talking cars before." Lil commented.

"Racing cars looks like fun." Tommy said excitedly.

"I don't know Tommy. It looks to fast for me." Chuckie shuddered.

"I think it looks like fun." Kimi said running around pretending to be a car. Soon all the toddlers got up and pretended to be cars. They ra around in a circle and then sat back down to finish the movie.

"Wow Zack that was a great movie." Kai exclaimed. Kya went and carefully got the dvd out and handed it to Zack to put into the case. Soon Didi came over to the playpen and they all left. As they were walking out the door Kya said.

"I hope we see you again Zack." Zack waved as he walked out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a bright sunny day and Kya was really excited. Today she would compete in her very first pageant. She didn't know much about what would be taking place. All she knew was that she would go up on stage and get to wear sparkly dresses.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Grace asked. Kya nodded and they went with auntie to go to where the pageant would take place.

Meanwhile Kai would be spending the day with his uncle,who entered a cooking competion.

At the pageant it was time for the first event. Kya was dressed in a pink sparkly dress with ruffles on the bottom. Her gair was in a bun on top of her head with a pink flower clip on the side. When her name was called she walked on stage and smiled just like she was told to do. She was in the two year old category so she wasn't expected to do much.

At the cookig competion Ernesto met up with Chaz and Howaed,who had also entered. Kai saw Phil and Chuckie and went over to talk to them.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"My daddy's making his special meatloaf in the competion," Phil answered."He says he wants to be like Gorben Hamsey."

"Who's that?" Kai and Chuckie asked.

"You know that guy on tb who yells at people for not cooking foods right." Phil explained."Oh and he talks like my cousins from the ocean." He added with a giggle.

"Oh I know that guy. My uncle watches him sometimes sometimes but he mostley watches a guy called Robby Slay." Kai said."What's your daddy entering Chuckie?" Kai asked

"Well he wants to get better at cooking so he's been watching Jade Laurentine. I think he's making some pasta." Chuckie said happily warching Chas get his ingredients togeather.

All of the sudden they noticed Ernesto looked worried.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the cooking competion will begin. Start your stoves." The announcer yelled through a megaphone.

"The competion is starting and I can't find my secret spices anywhere." Ernesto said bitterly stil looking everywhere for his secret blend of spices.

"Did you hear that guys. My tito can't find his secret spices." Kai exclaimed.

"Well I guess my daddy will win now." Phil said and started to walk away. Kai glared at him.

"What if your daddy losted one of his grediants?" Kai asked."We gots to help him find them."

Phil soghed and turned around."Uh fine. I'll help."

"Thanks Phil. I knew I could count on you." Kai said happily."What about you Chuckie? Will you help my tito, please?" Kai asked.

"Oh fine." Chuckie sighed."Tommy's not even here and I gots to go looking for spices." They started walking and looking around.

Back at the pageant Kya was getting another dress on and some red lipstick and purple eye shadow on when she heard two familiar voices. She waited impatiently for her mommy to finish her makeup. When she was done Kya jumped down from the chair and went over to Lil and Kimi,who were also in the pageant.

"Hey guys. Are you having fun at the pageant?" Kya asked.

"Yeah. I love all the prettyful dressies that we get to wear." Lil squeled excitedly.

"Me too." Kimi commented." I like the part that's coming up. We gets to be our favorite princesses." Kya nodded and tried to twil but got caught in the cape of the back of sparkly blue Elsa dress and fell.

Kimi gasped and Lil asked."Kya are you ok?" As she helped her up.

"Yeah." Kya replied and placed the blue cape back behind her where it belonged.

"I like my dress." Lil commented."It's easy to move in and it's my favoritest color. Green." Lil was wearing her costume from Halloween.

"I like my dress. It's shiny and has white pink and blue on it." Kimi said proudly remebering her colors.

"Ok pups, Time to get this shindig over with and meet up with the guys at the cooking competion." Betty said placing a red curly wig on Lil's head.

"I'm surprised you're doing this Betty. This doesn't seem to be your type of thing." Kira commented.

"Ah Lil's getting more into princesses and stuff so I thought she'd enjoy it." Betty said.

Back at the cooking competion Ernesto was tryig to cope without his spice blend. Kai,Phil and Chuckie made it to the parking lot. Kai imagined it as a big ocean. They found a wagon and all got in. Soon Kai soon spotted his uncle's blue Chevy silverado.

"Ay there be spices ahead." Kai said pretending to be a pirate looking for the treasure. They reached the truck and Kai climbed on top of Phil and Chuckie and they pushed him into the back. He wmerged a few seconds later."I got it. Uh I mean Here be the trreasure." kai exclaimed holding up the plastic bottle of spoces. They headed back to Kai's uncle. Kai tugged on his shorts and held up the bottle of spices.

"Kai you found my spices." Ernesto exclaimed happily and looked up the clock and noticed he had thrity minuts of cooking time left."And just in time to." Kai watched his uncle season the pork ribs with the spices and throw them on the grill where fire shot up for a dew seconds.

Back at the pageant they were giving out the tiaras. Everyone would get one for something. By this time Kya had been standing on stage for a really long time. She tried to hold it but she couldn't and wet her pants. She was ashamed but thankful that she was in the sparkly pink dress from earlier rather then her Elsa costume.

"And the winner for best smile is Kya Baluyut." The anouncer said as a lady came over and placed a small sparkly silver tiara with a single blue stone on it on her head. When the tiaras were all given out everyone got changed into regular clothes and headed to cooking competion.

They got there just as the judges were tasting. After the tasting the judges starting anouncing the winners. Chaz's pasta was overcooked so he didn't win anything. Howard got third place for his flavoful meatloaf and won three thousand dollars. He started crying tears of joy when he heard his name. Second place went to a lady who made chili.

"And first place goes to Ernesto Baluyut,who will now go on to compete on Robby Slay's tv show Defeat Robby Slay."

Ernesto smiled happily."It's all in the spices." He said proudly giving Kai a highfive."It's thanks to you I get to meet my idol and maybe cook with him."

"How?" Grace asked.

"I lost my secret spice blend and he found it." Ernesto answered proudly.

"Well I didn't win but it looks like somebody else did." Chaz said noticing the sparkly tiara with a pink stone in it on Kimi's head.

"She won for best hair." Kira said proudly.

"Hey we got two winners in my family." Howard commented.

"Lil won for best costume." Betty replied.

"Hey munchkin your tiara matches your outfit." Ernesto said looking down at Kya.

"She had an accident on stage." Auntie explained."she won for best smile."

A few weeks later everyone gathered for a viewing party at the Baluyut house to watch Ernesto on Defeat Robby Slay.

"So did you win dad?" Jerwin asked as he sat down on the floor iin front of his dad.

"You just gotta watch and see." Ernesto said.

Right as the show was about to start all the toddlers includibg Tommy and Dil came into the living room al ldressed in their pajamas because as soon as soon the show was over it would be bedtime.

" I'm Robbie Slay and each week two contenders will try to defeat me in my own house." Robbie Flay said on the tv."There are two rounds. The first roubd they have to cook with an ingredient of my choice. Whoever wins that round gets the chance to try and defeat me. And here to judge the first round are two of my firends. Jade Laurentine and Gorben Hamsey.

"You're going down tonight Robby." Jade pointed at Robby.

"It's going to be a very interesting night." Gorben commented.

"The first contender owns a Filipino restaraunt. Here he is Ernesto Baluyut." Jade said excitedly as Ernesto walked out and went to his station.

The tv cut to an interview with Ernesto."I'm Ernesto. I'm from the Philippines and Iv'e been cooking since I was a kid. I own a restaraunt in California called The Barrio." The show went back to the stage as Gorben introduced the next competitor.

"Our next chef is Paul Benson from Ontario Canada." Gorben said in his British accent as Paul ran out excitedly. His interview came on.

"I'm Paul and Iv'e been cooking for twenty years. I just opened my third bakery."

"I hope your uncle wins Kai." Chuckie whispered.

"Thanks. Me too." Kai said and went over to sit on his uncle's lap.

"And the ingredient you must use is apples." Robby said. Both chefs went off to get ingrediants.

"So what do you think about apples?" Jade asked Gorben.

"It can be a tricky ingredient." Gorben replied.

After they cooked their dishes,they presented them to the two judges.

Everyone stared at the tv waiting as a commercial break started.

"I can't wait to see if tito wins." Kya said excitedly from her her mom's lap where she sat next to Kai. Kai nodded as the show came back on.

"The combination of the apples and pork is delicious." Gorben commented on Ernesto's dish.

"I really enjoyed the spices in Paul's apple pie." Jade said."And the person that will go on to defeat Robby is Ernesto. That was amazing."

"Everyone in the living room cheered as another commercial break started.

The show started again and Robby asked"Ok Ernesto what's your dish?"

"Poek ribs." He answered confidently.

They both walked to their stations to begin cooking. Ernesto started out by seasoning his fish with hi secret spice it showed the judges.

"I'm going in." Jade said to Gorben. She walked over to Ernesto."So what's in the sauce?" She asked when she reached his station.

"A secret blend of spices." Ernesto answered.

"Can I taste it?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. She grabbed a spoon and tasted the sauce.

"Oh my gosh Robby. You're going down tonight. That sauce is amazing." Jade said as she passed Robby and made her way to her seat.

Gorben walked over to Robby."So tell do we have?"

"Iv'e got a spice blend of red chilis,some cinnamon and I have a spicey chili sauce to go with it." Robby answered.

Gorben grabbed a spoon and said a cuss word which the tv bleeped out and walked back over to Jade.

"That sauce is so incredibly spicey." Gorben commented."I'm going to be breathing fire for a week."

Soon the cooking time was up and they presented their food to three new judges who owbed various restaraunts. They tasted Ernesto's food first.

They said positive things about Ernesto's dish. They coughed a little when they tasted Robby's

"And the winner is Ernesto." Jade announced proudly.

Everyone stood up and all congratulated him and went home for the night.


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter idea is from Celrock.

"Look Kai. It's our mercial." Kya exclaimed and pointed to the tv where it showed kicking feet.

"Me and Phil were in a mercial once." Lil commented.

"Yeah. It was for daipies." Phil said as he sat down next to his sister.

"Ours was for a car seat that has this thing that you pull out and you gots more room for your legs so you can face backwards longer." Kai explained.

"What was it like being in a mercial?" Tommy asked as the commercial ended.

"It was fun." Kya said.

"Yeah. Mommy took us to a place where they make tb shows." Kai said as hethought back to the day.

Kai and Kya were wearing matching outfits for the first time. They wore tan pants and gray shoes with white shirts. Kai was the first one to be putt into the car seat. He noticed a sippy cup next to the car seat in the drink holder. It was getting hot and he was thirsty. He grabbed the cup and tried to take a drink but nothing came out. He undid the lid and tried to drink it that way but ended up pouring the blue liquid all over his shirt and the car seat.

"Cut." Called the director."Clean up this mess and get the other kid."

Once the car seat and Kai were cleaned up Kya was put into the car seat and the seat belt placed on her. She didn't feel like sitting still and climbed through the seat belt and ran to her mom.

The director sighed."What's wrong now?" He asked.

"I don't know." An assistant said and took who started kicking and screaming as she was placed back into the car seat still kicking and screaming.

"That's great. We can use the kicking and just cut out the screaming. Once they got the shot they need they placed Kai back in and he started screaming and oulling on the seatbelt. It was to tight. Little did anyone know that Kai had snuck a powdered doughnut from the table while he was getting cleaned up. He got powdered sugar on the car seat. He was mad couldn't finish the doughnut so he threw it to the other side of the back seat where it bounced and got powdered sugar everywhere. Nobody noticed the mess until they went to get Kai out.

"I am never working with twins again." The director sighed shaking his head.

"So that was our mercial." Kai said as he finished telling the story.

"But Kya why did you throw a fit?" Dil asked.

"Cuz I was mad that I had to dress the same as Kai. I didn't like what we had to wear." Kya wxplained.

"Ok kids, Time to go to the park." Auntie said and she placed all the kids in their new Geko car seats.

"Wow these are nice." Tommy commented.

"My legs gots room now." Lil said.

"Yeah their pretty great." Kai said stretching out and looking out the window as they neared the park.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the day before Thamksgiving and all the toddlers were sitting in the playpen at Tommy and Dil's house.

"Your house smells really good Tommy." Kai commentedsniffing the air.

"That's acause my mommy is making pies for hanksgiving tomorrw." Tommy said.

"What's hanskgibing?" Kya asked.

"It's the day where we eats lot's of food and our daddies watch football on the tb." Dil answered.

"Um yeah. Thanks Dil." Tommy said."But it's also when the pilgums mettedthe nakie americans and they had a a party with food."

"What are nakie amercans?" Kai asked.

"There the peoples that was here afore us." Lil said.

"What's a pilgum?" Kya asked.

"Thier the peoples that comed here on a ship." Phil said. Tommy went and got a book off the shelf off the shhelf.

"My mommy readed this to us yesterday night. It's all about the pilgums and nakie americans." Tommy said flipping the book open and showing everyone the pages.

"Wow I can't wait to celebate hanksgibing." Kya said.

"Me too." Kai said excitedly.

When Kai and Kya got home Kai sniffed the air.

"I don't smell no pie." He said sadley."Alls i smell os rice and our house always smells like that."

"I guess we don't gets to celebate hanksgibing after all." Kya said sighing.

The next day everyone went over to Tommy and Dil's house. Kai and Kya looked sad.

"What's wrong with you guyses?" Asked Kimi.

"We don't gets to celebate hanksgibing." Kya answered sadly.

"Why not?" Asked Chuckie.

"Acause when we gotted home yesterdays our house just smelled like rice and it always smells like that." Kai said.

"Well you're at my house now so you can celebate with us." Tommy said. Kai and Kya smiled. Soon tables were set up and everyone started to eat. They had turkey and mashed potatoes,stuffing,rolls,and even lumpia. Kai and Kya tried foods that foods that they had never had before. Kya was a little scared to try the new food but eventually ate some of it. Kai ate everything on his plate. Soon they had pie for desert. Kya,Kai,Kimi,and Tommy had chocolate pie while Dil,Chuckie,Phil,and Lil had pumpkin pie. After pie all the adults gathered around the tv to watch football. The toddlers sat down in front of the tv.

"I eated to much." Lil groaned.

"Me too,I'm tired."Phil agreed and both twins fell over and fell asleep.

"This is boring." Kya whined.

"I agree." Kimi said."Let's go play something." The girls went off to play with toys. Eventually all the toddlers became born with football and went off to do different things. When the moms went to check on thier kids noticing they weren't in front of the tv anymore they found them all asleep among the toys that they had been playing with.

"Look's like Thanksgiving was a success this year." Betty said as she returned to finish watching the game while the other moms went to the kitchen to drink coffee and talk.

The toddlers all woke up sometime later and looked out the window.

"What are our daddies doing?" Chuckie asked.

"And our mommy?" Lil pointed.

"I think thier playing that game like we sawed those big guys playing on the tb." Tommy said. They all watched for awhile.

"It looks dangerous." Chuckie shuddered and covered his eyes as he saw Stu and Betty collide.

"I don't think I like this game very much you guys." Tommy said."Your mommy just hurted my daddy." He looked at Phil and Lil.

"I don't think the growed ups like it much either." Phil pointed to Howard and Chaz argueing. Soon all the dads and Betty came in argueing.

"I think it's time to leave." Ernesto said to Auntie.

Kya heard what her uncle said."Guys I think me and Kai gots to go home now."

"Well how did you like hanksgiving?" Dil asked.

"It was good." Kai said rubbing his belly. Kya nodded and they went with the rest of thier family to go home.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you Celrock for this idea.

Kai and Kya had just finished grocery shopping with their mom. She told them to get in their seats in the car but they were to busy they were playing,Kya accident;u threw her Elsa doll into the back of an open car. she went to go get it out. Kai noticed his sister wasn't next to him anymore.

"Kya where are you?" Kai called.

"In here. I had to save Elsa but now i'm stuck in here." Kya said peeking out through a pile of groceries.

"Hold on. I'll help you." Kai said and climbed inside the car.

Before either of them could move the car started backing out of the parking lot.

"We're moving." Kya exclaimed.

"I can see that." Kai snapped."All cuz you had to rescue your stupid doll. Now we're going to some strange place."

"Elsa'a not dumb." Kya yelled holding her doll close."And you coulda gotted in the car like mommy told us was your idea to keep playing."

Kai just crossed his arms and looked out the window until they came to a really big house with gold gates in front of it.

Kai and kya followed the fat man inside the huse while he carried in the groceries.

"Emma,Clarice,We have some young visiters." Max called to the two elderly women.

Emma and Clarice came out of a room and cooed over Kya anf Kai.

"Their adorable." Emma exclaimed picking Kai up.

"They must be twins." Clarice commented picking up Kya."We'll call them Fabala and Fyero."

"I'll go inform the police." Max said as he started to make his way out of the room.

"Oh let's wait awhile. In the meantime Max could you fix them some lunch?" Clarice asked.

"Very follow me." Max instructed as Kai and Kya followed him.

Meanwhile Grace was looking for her kids. She walked up to a store employee,who she rembered him helping put groceries in the car next to hers.

"Have you seen two kids?" She asked the man as she desvribed her two missing kids.

"Nope." The employee answered like he relly didnt care what was going on in the world.

Just then Grandpa walked up with Tommy. He noticed Grace talking to the man,who seemed to be anything but helpful. He hadn't talked to Grace much but when he heard missing kids he wanted to do something Lou asked to help.

"Hello Grace,ddi I hear you say your kids are missing?" Lou asked.

"Yes I think they might of gotten into the car next to mine." Grace said almost in tears.

"Just calm down. We'll find the sprouts." Lou said reassuringly."Can you describe the car?"

As Grace described the car,Lou knew where to go.

"Follow me. I know where they are. The same thing happened to Tommy last year." Lou said getting into his car.

Back at the mansion Kai and Kya were served some strange soup.

"These ladies are weird and what's this stuff?" Kai asked loking down at his bowl of dark green soup.

"I don't know but it stinks and I'm not eating it." Kya said holding her nose."Why do they keep calling us those strange names?"

"I don't know. Come on let's find a way out of here. There's to many kitties and I need to sneeze." Kai said hetting out of the chair with Kya following him.

"We're never going to get out of here." Kya whined.

"it's your fault we're in this mess." Kai said angrily.

"Nu uh. It's yours." Kya yelled.

"No yours." Kai yelled back.

"Your fault. Your fault." A parrot squaked above them. Kai looked up to the bird.

"Stay out of this stupid bird." Kai growled at the dird. The dirs growled back.

Kya turned to her Elsa doll."So Elsa got any ideas of how we can get out of here? My brother is argueing with a bird so he's no help."

"At this point we're stucked here until that Elsa doll answeres you out loud instead of just just singing Let it go." Kai said. Kya just rolled her eyes at her brother.

Just then they heard the two ladies calling.

"Fabala,Fyero,Where are you?" Clatice called.

"Quick hide." Kai wispered. They ran to a nearby closet and closed the door. Kya was scared. This placee was weird with weirder people. She pushed the button on her doll making it sing. Soon the closet door opened.

"We found you." Emma said. They lead the kids back downstairs.

"Thanks alot Kya. It's your stupid dolls fault we gotted caught." Kai said angrly. He was tired and it was way past nap itme.

Soon after they were brought downstairs Max entered the room with Lou,Tommy,and Grace.

"I believe this is the children's mother." Hr stated.

Upon seeing their mom Kai and Kya ran to her where she picked them and huged them grateful that they were safe.

The adults talked for a little bit while the toddlers st nearby on the floor.

"Hey I remember this place." Tommy said."There are two crazy ladies and a parrot named Tommy."

"The parrot is named Tommy?" Kya asked.

"All he tried to do is get into the middle of our arguement and he even growled at me. I thought only dogs do that." Kai said.

"I never haerd of a growling bird before." Tommy said.

"Me either." Kai and Kya said in unison.

Some of the dialogue in this chapter is Celrocks also. The chapter was inspired by the case of the missing rugrat. If there are any weird mistakes I'm sorry my laptop is messing up.


	37. Chapter 37

This chapyer was by the episode doctor Susie. Zack is owned by Celrock.

The kids were all at Kai and Kya's house for the afternoon. They were tired of playing outside so they decide to go play in Kya's room.

"Wow Kya,I've never seen a messier room in my whole life."Lil commented as they opened the door.

"What are you talking about Lil? You just saw our room this morning and just like this." Phil pointed out looking around the room.

"My cousin's were here last night." Kya said as she made her way across the room tripping over a stuffed penguin.

"We gotta get this mess cleaned up before we can play anything in here." Zack said begining to pick up some blocks. The other kids began helping pick up but they soon noticed a lot of broken toys.

"Uh oh. Looks we need Dr. Susie." Tommy said picking up a barbie leg.

"This is worser then when Dil broked our toys." Chuckie said.

"Our cousins break our toys all the time when they come over. That's why I;m glad they only like girl toys so my toys are safe." Kai said happily while Kya glared at him.

"Ok guys sprit up and start getting all the broked stuff and put in a pile." Tommy commanded."I'll go get Dr. Susie." Everyone did as Tommy said as he left to go get Susie who was downstairs coloring in a coloring book.

"Um Susie can you be a toy doctor again cuz we gots a toy mergancy." Tommy asked.

"Sure Tommy just let me get my new doctor bag." Susie said reaching under her chair and puling out her purple doctor bag along with a white coat."Okay let's go fix some toys."

Meanwhile back in Kya's room they seperated all the broken toys from the not broken ones. Tommy and Susie enterd the room.

"Hey you look just like that toy doctor on tb." Kya commented.

"Thanks." Susie said as she looked around the room."It's a beautiful day to save toys."

Susie got to work fixing all the broken toys. Some of the kids tried to help.

"No Dil. You can't put Elsa's head on Anna's body." Kya exclaimed taking the parts from Dil.

"I thought you would like a alium barbie." Dil said.

"Why don't you leave the fixing to me Dil." Susie said politely."You can go around and find all the puzzle pieces."

"Ok." Dil said happily as he went around the room backwards picking up puzzle pieces.

A while later Susie was finished fixing all of Kya's toys and one of Kai's cars that somehow got into the room.

"But wait,All the dollies are nakie." Kimi commented.

"You girls can find the clothes. I'm tired." Kai said as he made his way dowstairs while Phil,Dil,and Chuckie followed him.

"I'll help you girls look for the clothes." Zack said as he looked under the bed.

They found the doll clothes in various places. Some were under the bed,some in the closet,and even some under the bookshelf. Soon all the dolls were dressed in their clothes.

"All this finding made me tired." Lil saidlaying down on Kya's bed.

"Me too." Kimi and Kya and Zack said following Lil.

"I'm going back to finish my picture." Susie said walking downstairs.

Before they could fall asleep they heard Kya's auntie call that their cousins were back for another night.

"Quick hide the toys." Kya said jumping out of bed just as they heard loud footsteps on the stairs.

The kids scrambled out of bed and hurried to find good hiding spots. Kya kept her Elsadoll close so it wouldn't get broke this time.

"Hey Kya where's all your toys?" Sarah asked bursting through the door with her sister Peggy right behind her.

"Uh guys. I thought we could play outside this time." Kya said.

"Ok" They both agreed. The other kids sighed in relief

Kya wet outside to entertain her two energtic cousins while her friends and brother went to take a nap.

"Peggy was pushing on the tire swing that was attached to the tree house. Suddenly the rope came untied and the tire bounced into the yard with Kya still in it. Peggy ran to help Kya. By the time they both made it to the house they were crying,Kya because she got hurt and Peggy was afraid she was going to get in trouble.

When the rest of the kids woke up they found Kya,Peggy,and Sarah passed out on the couch with Frozen playing on the tv. They also noticed the ice pack on Kya's back as she was sleeping on her stomach.

The other kids went outside to play.

"Hey where's my tire swing?" Kai asked.

"Maybe a car came and took it." Phil said.

"I fell out of it." Kya answered from the back door having just woke up as her cousins joined her and they all went outside."I'm never getting in one again."

"Ok. Let's play pirates,or princesses and pirates." Kai said looking at the girls.

The tire swing incident really happened to me and I haven't been in one since..


	38. Chapter 38

The idea for this chapter was given to me by Celrock and is inspired by the Rugrats episode incident in isle seven.

Kai and Kya were about to sit down for some breakfast when they noticed the empty cereal box in the trash can. Kai went over to the trash can and pulled the box out to make sure the cereal was really gone.

"It's all gone." Kai said putting the box back in the trash.

"Who ate all our cereal?" Kya asked putting her tiny hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry. That was me." Chuckie said coming in the kitchen from outside."You guys were still sleeping so your auntie gave me and kimi and Phil and Lil the rest of the cereal."

"Ok then I want chocolate ice cream for breakfast." kai declared as he ran over to the fridge,grateful that the frezer was a drawer that you pull out.

Once the drawer was open Kai quickly found the ice cream but before he could even get it open it was snached from his hands.

"I don't think your mommy would be very happy if I let you two have ice cream for breakfast." Auntie said putting the container back in the freezer. Kai was getting frustrated. First he couldn't have his cereal and then he couldn't have ice cream. He threw himself down and screamed his lungs out.

Kai stopped cryiing when he smelled the delicious smell of chocolate pop tarts. He got off the floor and went to his seat at the table where he found a plate with a pop tart on it.

"When you two are finished go outside and play with your friends while I make a grocery list." Auntie said walking to the living room.

"It's about time you guys got here. We've only been waiting a bazillion hours." Phil said as he noticed Kai and Kya come outside.

"Well if you guys didn't eat our cereal,we woulda been out here already." Kai said angrily.

"That's one mad baby." Lil whispered in Phil's ear.

"Not wanting to hear an argument Tommy said"Sorry bout your cereal Kai but me and Dilly didn't eat any of it."

"Ok let's just play something before tita takes us to the food store." Kai said.

"Wait, Kya you got some chocolate on your face." Dil pointed out.

"Oh, thanks Dil." Kya said wiping the chocolate off with the back of her hand,

"Let's play with our new ball." Lil exclaimed holding up a blue,pink,and white soccer ball that she and Phil got for their birthday as they had started showing sighns of being interested in soccer.

They played their version of soccer which mostly consisted of them kicking the ball to each other as they didn't know the rules of soccer yet. Soon it was time to head to the grocery store.

To make grocery shopping more fun and go by faster for the kids,Auntie split them into three's two little kids with one big kid.

They all ran off to find their assighned items.

the little kids enjoyed the finding the items game for a little while but soon grew bored and wandered off.

"I feel bad for eating the rest of Kai and Kya's cereal." Kimi said as they just walked away from Athena,who was in charge of them but wasn't really paying attention.

"Well maybe their auntiecan get them some more. Let's go find her." Chuckie said.

"Hey there's Tommy and Dil." Kimi exclaimed."He'll help us get the cereal."

Tommy spotted Chuckie and Kimi.

"Hey guys did you find the stuff on the list?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah but we feel bad about eating Kai and Kya's cereal so we want to ge them some more." Kimi explained.

"I don't really want to go get their cereal. Me and Dilly didn't eat it." Tommy said still a little mad at Kai for getting mad at all of them when they didn't do anything.

Chucckie sighed in reliefe at not having to go on another adventure until Kimi spoke up.

"But Tommy they got Reptar cereal on the same isle."

"I am getting kind of hungry." Tommy said looking down at his stomach.

Meanwhile in the fruit section Phil and Lil were with Jerwin. He was impatiant so he grabbed the fruit they needed,not even bothering to make sure the twins were with him as he walked off to find his mom.

"Hey Lil maybe we should get Kai and Kya their cereal since we ate it this morning."

"Good idea. Let's go." Lil said dropping the banana she was holding, making a worker fall as they walked away.

Mia was wth Kai and Kya in the frozen food section when she got a text on her phone.

"Come on Kai. Let's go get our cereal now." Kya told her brother.

"I'm with you. It's to cold over here." Kai said taking his sister's hand and walking toward the cereal isle they passed on the way in.

When Phil and Lil reached the cereal they both grabbed a box at the same time.

"I saw it first Philip." Lil said pulling on the box.

"Nu uh Lilian. I did." Phil said pulling harder. They pulled until they ripped the box in half spilling cereal everywhere.

"It was your fault." They said at the same time as they ran away from the mess.

"Wgich one do we get?" Chuckie asked as he,Kimi,Tommy,and Dil looked at all the creal.

"It was this one." Dil said pointing to a green box with orange and green circles on it.

"No this one." Kimi pointed to a blue box with a tiger on it.

"No." Tommy said shaking his head and grabbing a box of Reptar cereal.

"Uh Tommy that's the cereal you want." Kimi pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Tommy blushed.

"There it is." Kai yelled grabbing the last box of Dummi bear sugar lumps just as his aunt came down the isle.

When they got home they each had a bowl of cereal before their nap.


	39. Chapter 39

It was christmas eve day and all the toddlers were at Tommy and Dil's house. They were currently waiting to decorate the Christmas cookies that Didi was baking in the kitchen.

"Mmm,Those cookies my mommy's making smell good." Tommy said rubbing his tummy. The other toddlers nodded.

"Ok kids when your moms get back from the airport we'll decorate cookies." Didi said coming over to the playpen.

"Why did your mommies go to the airplane place?"Dil asked Kai,Kya,Phil,and Lil.

"Our cousins are coming for Christmas." The two sets of twins replied in unison only Kai and Kya were excited while Phil and Lil were not.

"Your cousins from the ocean?" Kimi asked.

"Yep."Phil said and Lil nodded.

"I hope they don't cause trouble like last time." Chuckie said.

"Hey look guys." Kya pointed out the window."It's snowing. I guess Elsa is having trouble with her feeling again."

"Kya you really gotta let Frozen go." kai said and facepalmed as Kya started singing Let It Go.

"You gotta admit she sings better then Angelica." Phil commented. THe other kids agreed.

"Who sings better then me?" Angelica asked stomping over to the playpen.

"Kya does." Dil said pointing at Kya as she finished singing just as Let It Go came on tv for an advertizement for Frozen making everyonne turn to the tv.

"Elsa even sings better then you Angelica." Chuckie said and instantly regretted his decision.

"Ah that ice queen's got nothing on me."Angelica snapped."I sing better then she ever could in a bazilion years."

"That you do my queen." Smedley said appearing Behind Angelica.

"Ah my loyal subjects are back." Angelica said happily walking to the couch and changing the channel to a Cynthia Christmas special.

"Thank you for making that dreadful song go away." Hedley said sitting on the floor at Angelica's feet.

"Ok now that everyone is here it's time to decorate cookies." Didi said letting the kids out of the playpen. The kids were placed in groups of two in each chaire.

"I want to sit by you." peggy said shoving Hedley out of the way and tking a seat next to Smedley."I like the way you talk."

That meant Hedley had to share a chair with Peggy's sister Sarah,which she wasn't pleased with and neither was her mother. Milicent was appregensive about letting her kids get frosting and sprinkles on them.

THe kids each chose a cookie. There were snowmen,snowflakes,Santas,and gingerbread men and stars.

"Chuckie and Tommy chose gingerbread men. Kimi and Dil chose Santa. Phil and Lil chose snowmen as did Kai. Smedley and Hedley chose Santa. Sarah choese a star. Peggy chose a gingerbread man. Kya was having trouble choosing between a snowflake and a snowman. She finally chose the snowflake. Angelica was the oldest so she got to decorate one of each kind.

"You would pick the snowflake." Kai whispered and nudged his sister making her spill the silver edable glitter all over her cookie and herself. She was about to cry when her mom leaned over and shook the cookie on over some paper making the excess glitter fall off.

"It's ok Kya. You'll just have an extra sparkly snowflake." Grace said setting the cooie back down.

"You picled a snowman." Kya said sqeezing the tube of blue frosting on Kai's cookie and then turning and squirting it on his face making Milicent cringe.

"I like Olaf." Kai said and picked up a tube of red frosting and squirting it on Kya's head. Phil and Lil laughed and started a frosting fight with each other. Kimi threw some sprinkles at Chuckie. Dil squirted frosting on Tommy's head. Sarah yook a whole container of sprinkles and dumped it on Hed;ey's head making her cry. Peggy and Smedley were the only clean ones quietly decorating their cookies despite the chaos around them.

The moms all hurried to break up the fights of their children. Once everyone was cleaned up the kids minus Angelica were placed back in the playpen.

"That was fun." Lil said laughing.

"It most certainly was not." Hedley said crossing her arms.

"Getting clean was." Smedley said happily.

"Agreed." The British twins said in unisonand left the other toddlers to go build a castle out of blocks.

"Hey wait up Britian London peoples."Peggy cried running after the twins."I wanna play too."

"Why does your cousin like our cousins so much?" Phil asked.

"She likes anything Britian London." Kya commented watching her cousin.

"Yeah at Christmas when we still lived in our old house we got a big box from one of my aunties and she sent presents for all of us." Kai explained."My mommy said she worked in Britian London and that's where the boxcame from."

"And that's where I got this." Kya said holding up the Elsa doll that she always carried with her.

"Yeah my auntie sent us stuffed bears and they were dressed in funny red and black clothes with big furry hats." Sarah said."My sister loves anything from there now."

"What's Christmas like where you guys lived?" Kimi asked.

"Well first we go to church really early in the morning before the sun wakes up." Kai started.

"We go for a lot of days." Kya joined in."

"It's boring so I always fall asleep." Sarah commented and Kai and Kya nodded.

Flashback Kai's pov

It was dark and mommy woked us and gave us our bottles and then she put jackets on us cuz it was a little cold.

We didn't know what was going on. All we knew was it was to early to be awake. Mommy and daaddy carried us to a big white building with a bell on top. I remembered this place. It was where a man put in a white robe put water on our heads and gave us our names. There was a lot of people. There was amanat the frnt of the room and he talked for a long time. I was still tired so I fell asleep. When we got back home the sun was awake and we had some big boxes waiting for us.

End of flashback.

"Let me tell the next part." Kya said.

Flashback Kya's pov

After we got back from the big building with the bell on it all our family came to our house.

"Me too." Sarah interuppted Kya's telling of the story.

The boxes were bigger then us. We couldn't walk yet but we could stand and hold on to stuff. When daddy cut the box open we could only reach to the top but we still couldn't see what was in it. Everybody in the family got something and there was a lot of chocolate. That's when I got my Elsa doll.

"And my shark." Kai spoke up.

Anyways after the boxes everybody sat down to eat and then my daddy put the star lanturn on a big stick in our yard. That's pretty much what Christmas is like.

"Wow It's not that much different from our Christmas here." Tommy said.

"Nope only we don't get snow." Kai said.

Later that day Taffy came over to watch the kids while their moms did some last minute Christmas shopping. Except for Grace and Evangeline who took their kids home to finish decorating the house.

They got home just in time to see Ernesto putting the bamboo pole in the yard.

"Your just in time to put the star lanturn up." Ernesto said lifting Kai up so he could put the lanturn in the tall pole."There the most important Christmas decoration. We use it to represent the star that the wise men followed."

"We'd better get the kids to bed."Grace said picking Kya up."We have a long night." After the kids were put to bed the adults decided to take a nap too as they would be going to church all night for the Christmas Eve mass.

At around eight in the evening everyone headed to church.

"Kai we're going to the big building with the bell on top." Kya said as they were brought.

"I know." Kai groaned leaning back dramaticly i the double stroller."Now we gotta sit and be quiet for a bazillion hours." Just as Kai finished his sentence he saw that they were being pushed into a room with toys and atv and other small children. When they were let out of the stroller they went over to the tv where the new Lego Frozen was playing. Kya gasped.

"Kai I forget all about this coming on tonight."

"How could you forget?" Kai asked."Your the bigggest Frozen fan ever." Kya shrugged and sat down to watch with a few other little girls. Kai went off to play with some big Legos.

As Kai stacked his last lego on the tower he was building with a little boy no older then himself named Aundre they heard yelling from across the room. Kai looked up and saw his sister and another little girl argueing with a much bigger boy who was holding a remote in his hand.

"Hey kid. What are you doing?" Kai asked approaching the bigger kid.

"I'm the oldest in this room and I pick what we watch." The kid said looking around at all the toddlers in the room.

"It's Christmas and you shouldn't be a meanie and let my sister and the other girls watch the show." Kai said poking the boy in the chest.

"Don't think so." The boy said pushing Kai down and changing the channel. Kai got up and pushed the boy making him knock over the tv.

"Look what you did kid. Now it's broked." The boy said.

"It's your fault." Kai said walking away. Kya got up and ran after him.

"Kai we gots to find a new tv." Kya pleaded."I gotta know if they find the north light."

Kai sighed."kya why can't you just let Frozen go?" Kya looked like she was about to cry."Fine. We'll go find a new tv." THey went over to the door."The door is to tall. We can't get out."

"If only Tommy was here." Kya said with disappointment in her voice.

"Hey kid come here." Kai called out to the big boy who caused this mess. The boy walked over.

"What do you want?" The boy asked crossing his arms.

"I want you to help us open this door and find a new tv." Kai answered.

"Why should I?"

"Cuz after my sister's show you can watch anything you want."

"Ok." The boy nodded as he bent down and Kai got on his back.

"I still can't reach it." Kai said."Kya climb on me."

"I can't." Kya said holding onto her whote dress with sparkly snowflakes on it."My dress is gonna get ripped." kai was getting frustrated.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Kai asked just as Aundre and a little girl came up to them.

"I'll help." Aundre offered."My sister Kyla Mae wants to watch the tv too." The girl in the ehite dress with a red jacket nodded. Andre climbed on top of Kai's back and they got the door open.

Once they were out of the playroom they started searching the different rooms.

"My name is ChanChan by the way." The big boy said.

"I'm Kai and this is Kya." Kai said pointing at Kya.

"There's know tv here." Kyla Mae said as she looked iinside a closetthat had cleaning supplies in it.

"Let's split up." ChanChan suggested as they came to a hallway that split in two directions.

"Ok I'll go with ChanChan. The rest of you go that way." Kai said pointing to the left side while he and ChanChan took the right.

They met up sometime later with know luck.

"Sorry we didn't find a tv." Kai said as they made their way back to the room.

"It's ok. Maybe it will come on again." Kya said hopefully before yawning.

"There you kids are." Grace said strapping her children in the stroller while Evangeline went and got her two sleeping kids from another room.

Kai and Kya fell asleep on the way homebut when they smelled the delicious smell of food they woke up and were ready to eat. This would bethe first Chtistmas eve that they could actually eat the food.

By the tie everybody had their food and was sitting down to eat it was nearing midnight. Everybody sat in the living room in front of the tv and watched A Christmas Carol. When that movie was over they watched the new Frozen Lego movie much to Kya's delight.

"Kya you get to see your movie after all." Kai said as he finished his sweet rice cake.

"It's a Christmas mirable." Kya cheered. The whole family stayed awake all night as that's what they did in the Philippines on Christmas. When the sun was just coming up they all opened presents.

Everyone enjoyed their oresents and the kids played most of the day until they all passed out on the floor asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

This idea was given to me by Celrock and is inspired by potty training Spike.

Kai and Kya were playing in the living room.

"Kya you're not apposed to eat claydoe." Kai remarked.

"But it smells so good." Kya said putting some in her mouth and immediately spitting it out."Ew. It's salty."

"I told you not to eat it." Kai said going back to putting Playdoe in the car mold.

Suddenly they heard their uncle shout from the kitchen. They went to see what was wrong. They saw their uncle putting one of the dogs outside and a big puddle on the floor.

"Kya looks like we gots a job to do." Kai said to his siter as they walked back into the living room.

"What job Kai?" Kya asked.

"We gotta potty train the dog that pottied on the floor." Kai explained."Come on. Let's go outside."

Kya followed her brother to the door but she suddenly stopped.

"I gotta go potty first."

"Hurry up. If we don't get Hana potty trained she has to stay outside forever." Kai said finally seeing which do was outside by the pink collar it wore.

"How do we get outside?" Kya asked just as Sadie came and sat down besde them wondering what the two toddlers were doing.

"That's how." Kai answered."When tito comes to the door to let Sadie out we can use her so he won't see us go outside."

A few minutes later they were outside.

"Ok so how do we potty train Hana?" Kya asked.

"We need a daipey." Kai answered looking around.

"But we don't got any. We wear unawears now." Kya said.

Kai thought for a minute."We still gots pull ups and there kind of like daipies."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Kya said and walked back inside. Luckily the door was left open. She went upstairs and grabbed a pull up from each box accidently making some fall out of the box knocking over a bottle of shampoo onto the floor Kya noticed the mess she made in the bathroom and quickly grabbed the other pull ups and threw them on the spreading puddle of shampoo.

"Ok I got Minnie mouse and Mickey mouse pull ups." Kya said returning outside.

"Well Hana's a girl so let's use Minnie." Kai said. THey attemped to get the pull up on.

"Her tail is in the way." Kya said.

"There's no hole for it just put the pull up on." Kai said."My arms are starting to hurt."

"You can stop tummy rubbing now. It won't fit."Kya said throwing the pukk up on the ground."She's to big."

"Then we'll just have to try the potty." Kai said going inside.

Kai went in the bathroom and looked at the his and Kya's pottys. He picked up Kya's and ended up spiling pee on the pile of shampoo soaked pull ups.

"Ok I got the potty." Kai said setting it in the grass.

"Why do we gotta use my potty?" Kya asked.

"Cuz I dom't want dog butt on mine and you have the girl potty." Kai explained just as their friends showed up.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" Tommy asked.

"We're trying to potty train Hana." Kya answered.

"Not again." Chuckie groaned.

"You guys can't potty train dogs." Tommy said.

"We have to." Kai said determined to make his idea work.

"Yeah if we don't she can't come inside ever again." Kya said sadly hugging Hana.

"Let's help them." Kimi said going over to where Kya was.

"We already tried to potty train Spike and that didn't work." Chuckie said.

"Well maybe It'll work this time." Kimi said hopefully. The rest of the toddlers except for Kai and Kya knew what was going to happen but decided to try to help anyway.

"Ok let's get Hana on the potty and see what she does." Kai said setting the purple potty on the grass.

Tommy picked up a squeaky toy that was lying on the ground and squeaked it making Hana come towards him.

"Ok guys get her to sit down." Tommy said.

They all said sit and the dog sat on the potty but a few seconds later they heard the sound of cracking plastic.

"Uh oh. I think she broked the potty." Phil said as the dog up and they all saw the broken pieces of plastic on the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Lil asked.

"We need a daipey." Tommy said.

"We tried using our pull ups but there to small." Kya said.

"Wait,Hana's a big doggie right?" Tommy asked.

"Kai and Kya nodded.

"Well maybe she needs big peoples daipies." Tommy said.

"You mean unawears like we wear?" Kai asked.

"Yeah those." Tommy said.

"There's some." Kya pointed to the clothes line. She went over and pulled a pair of Ernesto's boxers down and brought them over.

"Good thinking Kya." Tommy said.

"How are we gonna get them on?" Lil asked.

Tommy knelt down and started rubbing Hana's belly making her fall on her back.

"Now guys." Tommy yelled.

"I'll get the tail again." Chuckie groaned. they all scrambled to put the boxers on the dog. When they were done they stood back.

"There now she can won't go potty inside nomore." Kya said happily.

Hana started pulling at the boxers but they wouldn't come off.

"I don't think she likes the growed up unawears." Kimi commented.

"I didn't either." Lil said tugging at her shorts.

They watched Hana run around until soon enough the boxers flew off.

"Got anymore ideas Tommy?" Kai asked.

"Sorry not right noe but let's play something and maybe I'll think of something." Tommy answered as they went back inside.

"We have claydoe." Kya said going over to the coffee table where they had been playing earlier.

"Yum." Lil said putting some in her mouth and swalllowing it as Phil did the same.

"If you guys eat all the claydoe we won't have ant to play with." Kai said annoyed.

"Sorry." They apolagized.

They played for awhile until Tommy spoke up.

"Why didn't I think of it afore?"

"Think of what?" Kai asked making another car.

"You said Hana's a big doggie right?" They nodded."We need to try the big people potty."

They brought Hana to the bathroom.

"How do we get her on the potty?" Kya asked.

"I'll show her." Lil said climbing on the toilet and pretending to go."See Hana. This is how you use a big potty."

"She's not listening." Kai said as Hana just looked at the door.

"Maybe she doesn't need to go potty yet." Kimi said as Hana ran out of the bathroom. The toddlers all chased after her until the reached the back doors.

"I think she wants to go outside." Kya said. Chuckie opened the door and Hana ran out and used the bathroom.

"I guess she's already potty trained." Kai commented.

"Maybe she just had a accident like we do sometimes." Kya said.

"Well guys now that's over let's play something." Tommy said as they all went outside to play in the tree house.


	41. Chapter 41

I had a video chat with my friend Jessica and we opened presents from each other sincee she lives in Georgia and this idea was born. I hope you enjoy and happy holidays.

Kya and her mom were waiting at the airport for their friends Janine and her daughter Tala. Kya and Reneilin had been friends all their lives. Both of them had just turned three and they were excited to see each other in person again rather then through a screen of a phone.

"Are they here yet?" Kya asked excitedly for the tenth time since they arrived at the airport.

Grace looked at the board of arriving and leaving flights and saw that their plane had just arrived. She sighed in reliefe and answered her daughter's question.

"Yes their here now."

"Yay." Kya cheered jumping up and down.

A few minutes later They saw Janine and Tala walking their way. The two kids ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

"this is for you." Kya said."Your gonna need it. It's a little bit cold outside." Tala took the gift bag with a snowman on it from Kya and opened it.

"Thank you so much." Tala said pulling out a light blue soft jacket with Elsa on it just like the one Kya was currently wearing."I love Frozen so much. Oh I have a prsest for you and Kai too. Here."

She handed Kya a small orange puch with strings on it that you pulled to open it. She opemed it and pulled out a carved turttle on a string.

"It's pretty."Kya said.

"It's a necklace. My daddy made it." tala explained proudly."Kai's is a shark tooth."

"He'll love it."

As they made their way home Tala and Kya talked the whole waybut mostly Tala. She told Kya all about what their friends wwere doing and their families. Kya told Tala about the new friends she made and how some of them reminded her of her old friends back home.

When they got home Tala gave his present and then they went to kya's room to play.

"Wow." Tala gasped as she looked at all the toys and everything in Kya's room. She had a Frozen bedset and toys and even a poster on the wall above her bed."You like Frozen even more then me."

"She likes Frozen more then anyone." Kai said. They played with the barbies for awhile until Kai suggested they go play outside.

"You are right, Kya. I do need this jacket."Tala said as she stepped outside."It's cold here. Suddenly she gasped and pointed at the tree."Why's your tree all nakie like that? Is it sick?"

"No the leaves always fall off when it gets cold." Kai explained.

"Yeah and then it snows." Kya exclaimed.

"I always wanted to see snow." Tala said."Do you think it will snow when I'm still here?"

"Maybe." Kai said leading everyone into the tree house.

"Kids,It's time for dinner." Auntie called from the doorway. Kai andKya slid down the slide. Tala was about to slide down until she noticed Hana and Sadie come outside.

"Are you coming?" kya asked looking up at her friend who was at the top of the slide. Tala shook her head no.

"I;m scared of big dogs."

"But their nice." Kai said as Sadie came up to him. Tala just stood at the top of the slide and shook her head no again.

"Mommy." Kya yelled as loud as she could."We need yoor help." Grace soon came outside. Kya explained how Tala was afeaid of dogs so Grace went over to the treehouse and gor her down and carried inside.

They had spaghetti for dinner While they were eating Kya asked.

"Can our friends come over tomorrow and meet Tala?"

"No tomorrow you're all going to daycare and she can meet your friends there." Grace answered.

Later that night they all got ready for bed. Kya and Tala were to excited to sleep and stayed up late laughing and talking until Grace came and told them to go to sleep. In the morning they got dressed. Kya and Tala both wore Frozen shirts and their matching jackets with light pink pants. On the way there Kya asked.

"Are you excited to meet my friends?"

"Yeah. I hope they like me." Tala said.

"They will." Kai said.

Once they were all sighned in they found their friends in the art room.

"Hi guys."Kya greeted as kai and Tala followed her to the table where Tommy,Phil,Lil,Chuckie,and Kimi sat drawing pictures.

"Hi guys." Tommy waved.

"Who's your new friend?" Kimi asked.

"This is my friend Tala." Kya said as she introduced Tala to her friends.

They drew pictures and played for awhile. Tala remarked."You were right Kya. Your new friends are like our friends in the Philippines."

"How are they like us?" Tommy asked.

"Well there's a girl in our barrio named Jasmine and she reminds me of you cuz she's really brave." Tala said pointing to Tommy."she kicked a snakeaway from us once and she got pecked by a rooster and didn't even cry."

"Wow."Tommy exclaimed."That is brave."

"And you,chuckie remind me of my friend Chesa." Kya said.

"Really how?" Chuckie asked.

"She's ascared of most stuff but she doesn't have messy hair or a stuffy nose." Kya explained.

"We even have a Angelica at home." Kai said. The other kids gasped.

"Really,What does she do?" Lil asked.

"Her name is Nenita and she pushes us in the mud and tells us the moo moo will get us if we don't give her our candy." Kai explained.

"Do I remind you of any of your friends?" Kimi asled hopefully.

"Yeah. You remind us of a boy named Keanu. He really brave and he was always making up fun suff for us to do." Kya said.

"Who are we like?" Phil asked.

"Well." Kai started."Me and Kya are the only twins in our group so we are the Filipno yous."

"ok." Phil said satisfied with that answer.

"But their is another kid."Tala started."His name is Angel and he always ate bugs and he was always getting dirty."

"I want to meet this Angel kid." Phil said intrigued.

"Maybe you can someday when you come to my house we can use the tablet to talk to to all of them." Kya said.

A few weeks later all the kids sat around the tablet and met all of Kai and Kya's friends. They had to do most of the talking because none of the kids could understand each other but everyone agreed they were similar in ways. They told each stories and had a good time despite not understanding each other very well.


	42. Chapter 42

Kya was in the living room playing with her new Olaf that sang in summer. She stopped playing when she heard her mom talking on the phone in the kitchen. She went outside to go tell Kai what she heard.

Hey Kai." Kya called up to the tree house. Kai emerged a few second later.

"What?" He asked.

"I just hearded mommy say that our family is coming to visit." Kya answered. When the kids went back inside they found all the adults cleaning the house.

The next day all the kids went to daycare.

"You guys look extra happy today." Chuckie remarked as the kids walked up to their friends.

"We are extra happy." Kya said.

"We get to see our whole family soon." Kai announced.

"Mommy is at the airplane place now and when she comes to pick us up our family will be here." Kya explained.

"can we meet your family?" Tommy asked.

"I think we're having a party at the park tomorrow." Kai said.

Didi picked up all the kids and dropped them off at their houses. As she was dropping Kai and Kya off Auntie invited her and the othe families to the park for the party tomorrow.

When Kai and Kya entered the house it was really loud. There were so many people and it seemed everyone was trying to talk over each other.

"Kya." Prggy called from across the room. Kya ran across the room to give her favorite cousin a hug.

"I missed you." Kya said as they let go of each other.

"Me too." Peggy answered.

"Let's go play in my room." Kya said. They were about to go upstairs when they heard someone shout.

"Wait for me." Sarah shouted over the noise. the girls stopped and waited for her.

"Finally some quiet." Kya sighed shutting the door to her room. They played with some dolls until it was time for dinner.

The kids sat at a table with their other cousins who were slightly older then them.

After dinner all the kids gathered around their lolo while he told them a story. When the story was over everyone decided to put the kids to bed so the adults could catch up.

Kai and Kya's rooms were full of their cousins. They had an aunt and two uncles and they each had thee or four kids.

The next day all the kids went outside while the adults prepared the food for the party.

"I like your tree house Kai." A boy of about six said as he climbed the slide. Kai smiled and tryed to climb up the slide but he was to small to make it up to the top.

"Andres,You're going to get Kai hurt." An older girl shouted at her brother and came over and got Kai off the slide and put him on the steps to go up to the tree house. Andres ignored his sister.

Kai went over to Kya."I don't miss her." He groaned as he looked at his ten year old cousin who was always keeping him from doing fun things back home.

"Althea just doesn't want us to get hurt." Kya commented.

Soon everyone was gathered at the park.

"You guys gots a big family." Lil commented watching all the people filling their plates of food.

The kids were on a blanket in the grass with plates of food in front of them.

"Yep." Kai nodded taking a bite of his adobo.

"What's this egg?" Chuckie asked picking up the egg.

"Oh that's balute." Kya explained.

"It's good." Sarah exclaimed using Peggy's head to crack it so she could peel it.

"Ow." Peggy said rubbing her head. When Sarah was done peeling she showed the kids what was inside.

"Ew." All the American kids shrieked.

"Why would you eat a baby duck?" Kimi asked.

"It's good." Kya said cracking her egg on the ground and sucking the juice.

"Just suck the juice first and then you eat it." Sarah said finishing her balute.

Tommy looked around and noticed all the kids in Kai and Kya's family eating the strange egg. He cracked his egg and looked at it.

"I just can't do it guys." Tommy sighed.

"I'll take it." Phil offered as he took the egg and ate it like the other kids did."That's not bad. Try it Lillian."

Lil cracked her egg and took a bite. She spit it out."You can have mine." She handed the rest to Phil while Kimi,Chuckie,and Tommy handed theirs to Kai,Kya,and Sarah who ate them with no problem.

"Come on guys. There having a balute eating contest." One of the older boys ran passed the little kids. They all got up and followed the boy.

"That's my cousin Mateo." Kya whispered to her friends."He's four."

When they arrived at the picnic tables they found Kai and Kya's grandpa along with their uncle Roberto,uncle Carlos and most surprising grandpa Lou.

"Eat until you can't eat anymore." Ernesto announced.

"I ate fifteen of these a day in the war." Gtandpa Lou announced.

The contest was underway. Ten minutes later it came down to the two grnadpas. There was a pile of shells on the table but they just kept going until all the balute was gone.

"Ha I won." Lou announced.

"No I won." Lolo announced.

"You both won." Carlos said as he finished counting the shells.

Both men started laughing.

"Your a good aponent." Lou said. Lolo looked to Grace to translate,which she did and then the two grandpas had an arm wrestling match.

Lou won the first round and Lolo won the second.

"Conflabid,We tied again." Lou griped. Both men sat at the table for awhile thinking of a way to break the tie. They then saw their grandchildren and their friends and had a brilliant idea.

"Come on sprouts ,who wats to hear a story from the best story teller?" Lou asked. The babies nodded and Lolo asked his grandchildren the same question. They also nodded. The men sat in lawn chairs with their grandchildren seated around them.

"First one to get the kids to sleep wins." Stu announced.

Lou started ut with his story but soon fell asleep.

"I thought he was supposed to get the kids to sleep." Roberto whispered and then laughed.

Lolo finished his story and soon fell asleep but all the kids remained awake.

"Our grandpa's are a lot alike." Tommy said with a smile.

"Yeah,they are." Kai said."But mine finished the story."

"Mine will finish the story when he wakes up." Tommy said with a yawn and crawaled into his grandpa's lap and fell asleep. Kai soon did the same with his lolo. The kids were tired from the food and it was nap time. They all left the park and the younger kids all fell saleep on the way home.


	43. Chapter 43

It was a rainy Saturday morning at the Pickles house and all the toddlers sat around the tv trying to agree on what to watch on tv.

"I want to watch Reptar." Tommy said.

"No Sharks." Kai argued.

"No let's watch a princess show." Lil exclaimed making Phil groan.

"Chuckie,you want to watch Reptar with me don't you?" Tommy asked.

"Well actually Tommy we watch Reptar everytime I come over. I 'd kinda like to watch the new episode of Spacetrek babies." Chuckie admitted.

"What are you tinkleheads yelling about now?" Angelica snapped coming into the living room having heard all the noise from the kitchen.

"We can't agree on a tv show to watch." Kimi explained.

"Well you know what that means?" Angelica asked snatching the remote from Tommy. The toddlers shook their heads no.

"I get the tv." Angelica said triumphantly sitting on the couch ans changing the channel from Reptar to Cynthia.

"That's not fair Angelica." Tommy yelled.

"Of course it's fair. Everybody knows the olderest kid in the room gets the tv when all the little kids can't agree." Angelica said.

"That's not a rule." Kya said.

"It is so and I bet you dummies can't go a week without your favorite shows." Angelica said hoping they would leave her alone and let her watch Cynthia.

"Ok Angelica, you're on but what do we get if we win?" Tommy asked.

"You get a plate of cookies." Angelica answered."But if I win I get all your cookies for a week."

"Ok but that means no Cynthia for you either for a week." Tommy said as he and Angelica shook hands and Angelica turned off the tv.

"Fine but if I win you have to give me all your cookies for a week." Angelica said. Tommy nodded and went to join his friends but turned back.

"what's a week Angelica?" He asked.

"You'd think since you turned two you would be smarter." Angelica muttered before explaining what a week was.

"A week is seven days. I learned that in pre school, Speaking of I go back in a week so our bet is over when I go back to school." Angelica explained.

"What do we do now Tommy?" Phil asked.

"We can play with my blocks or roll the ball." Tommy suggested. Everyone decided on roll the ball.

"This is gonna be hard." Kya said to Kai on their way home.

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

When they got home Kya ran to her room.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked watching Kya through the doorway.

"I have to hide all my Frozen stuff." Kya answered taking spme tpys from the toy box and wrapping them in her blanket and shoving it under the bed.

"Good idea. If we hide our stuff it will make us not want to watch our favorite shows." Kai said running off to his room.

the next day they went back to Tommy'shouse to play.

"So how's no tv going for you guys?" Asked Lil.

"We put all the stuff that reminds us of tv under our bed." Kya said.

"Good idea guys." Tommy said."I can't even play in my room without thinking of Reptar. Let's go hide all my stuff."

All the kids took something from Tommy's room and hid it somewhere else so they would win.

"We're done. We'll win those cookies for sure." Tommy said putting his Reptar doll in a box at the bottom of his parents closet.

Phil, Lil,Chuckie, and Kimi hid their toys of their favorite shows when they went home that night.

The next day they met at Chuckie's house.

"You know taking a break from tv is kind of nice." Kimi commented as they built a block castle.

"I guess so." Kya said.

"No it's not." Kai exclaimed."Shark week started last night and I couldn't even watch it. I miss tv so much."

"Think of the cookies." Phil said shaking Kai.

"Yeah th cookies." Kai said calming down.

The next day Angelica came over to Tommy's house. She was tired of not watching tv. It didn't help that she was grounded from it. She sawthe toddlers sitting on the floor. They looked bored.

"Hey Kya,you want to watch Frozen?" Angelica asked sweetly holding up a copy of the movie.

"Yeah." Kya exclaimed.

"Kya no,think of the cookies." Kai called after his sister.

"She's doomed." chuckie commented as they heard the begining of the movie.

"One down, six to go." Angelica said.

"You know what's fun to do?" Angelica asked Phil and Lil while they were eating lunch.

"What?" they asked. Angelica pulled out a small portable tv from behind her back.

"Eating lunch in front of the tv." She answered turning it to their favorite show.

"Hey this is fun." Phil said.

"Yeah." Lil agreed.

"Angelica!" Tommy exclaimed coming back from using the potty."You tricked them."

"It's not my fault if they miss tv to much." Angelica scoffed.

After lunch Angelica was walking out of the bathroom and saw sharks on the tv and her uncle Stu watching it. She had an idea.

"Hey Kai, uncle Stu needs you to do something for him." Angelica said taping Kai on the shoulder.

"Why does he need me?" Kai asked.

"Just get out here." Angelica snapped grabbing Kai by his shirt and shoving him into the living room where he saw what was on tv. He quiet;y sat down and watched.

Angelica saw Did's cell phone on the table and quickly grabbed it. She quickly searched for Chuckie's favorite show and when she found it she played the theme song.

Chuckie stopped playing and got up like he was hipnotized and walked until he found the phone on the floor. He picked it up and started watching his show.

After nap time the kids went outside to play.

"Hey Kimi Dummi Bears is on and it's new." Angelicacalled from the back door. Kimi stopped what she was doing,completely forgetting the bet and ran inside.

"I don't think we're getting any cookies." Phil muttered watching Kimi run inside.

"Nope, All of us watched tv acept Tommy." LIl said.

"That means if Tommy can not watch tv for the nextest few days then we can still win." Kya said happily.

"Yeah guys but I am really starting to miss Reptar." Tommy admitted.

"Well it's your lucky Tommy cuz Reptar's right here." Angelica said shoving her portable tv in Tommy's face.

"You cheated Angelica." Tommy yelled pushing the tv away.

"It's not my fault you have no will power." Agelica said just as Didd came out with a plate full of cookies.

Angelica grabbed a handfull and shoved them in her mouth. She watched the toddlers walk away sadly. She grabbed a few more cookies but dropped them. She got up and carried the plate over to the toddlers.

"Here." She said setting the plate down.

"But we lost the bet." Tommy said not understanding what his cousin was doing.

"Well I feel bad. I did cheat and you did last longer then I thought you would." Angelica said handing them each a cookie."Besides I miss watching Cynthia."

After their snack of cookies they all went inside and took turns watching the tv.

So this chapter was supposed to be more like the doctor is in but it turned out more like no naps.


	44. Chapter 44

This chapter was inspired by a Mikey Bustos video on Youtube. A duwende is like an elf in Filipino mythology.

"Kya,finish your food or the duwnde will come and trap you in the rice cooker." Lola said. Kya gasped and looked at her mom,who nodded.

"It's true." Grace said. Kya soon finished her food.

The next day Kai and Kya were playing with their friends. They hadn't seen them since they moved to America. They were happy that they could come back for the summer and see them again.

Kya,Tala,and Chesa were playing a game with their dolls,while Kai, Jasmine and Keanu were poking an ant hill. Angel was eating the ants as they came out.

"Uh oh here comes Nenita." Chesa cried. The kids all looked up and sure enough they saw Nenita coming toward them.

"Hey you, give me your American chocolate." Nenita snapped at Chesa.

"Leave her alone." Jasmine yelled running up and pushing Nenita.

Nenita quickly got up and called her two older brothers over. They grabbed each of the kids by their ankles and shook them upside down until candy and chocolate fell from their pockets. Nenita and her brothers quickly grabbed the candy and ran.

"I hope a duwende curses her with bab luck." Jasmine said angrily.

"Yeah,I only got to eat one of my chocolate covered crickets." Angel said sadly.

"Don't worry guys,we got more candy." Kya said running inside.

"Kai we want the duwende to curse Nenita,not you." Keanu shouted as he saw Kai standing at the base of a tree peeing.

"The duwende won't curse me." Kai insisted.

"You can't pee on a duwende's house." Chesa said as Kya returned with the candy.

The clouds suddenly turned gray and rain started pouring down. The kids all ran for cover. They all sat on the floor and ate the candy as the adults sat around the tv and listened to the weather. The kids stopped eating when they heard the word typhoon.

"See Kai,I told you the duwende is cursing us all because of you." Jasmine said.

"What did you do Kai?" Kya asked.

"I peed on the duwende's house." Kai admitted.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't leave again." Tala commented."You forgget all the rules here."

"Yeah everybody knows the duwende will curse you if you pee on it's tree." Keanu said.

The rain was still coming down pretty hard so all the kids stayed at Kai and Kya's grandparents house for the night.

Meanwhile back in America The Rugrats were having fun in the backyard. THe sky suddenly turned dark.

"Uh Tommy these clouds look kinda scary." Chuckie said heading for the door to go inside.

Tommy looked up at the sky just as the rain started pouring down.

"Hurry guys. Let's get inside." Tommy yelled over the rain as he and his friends ran for cover. After getting dried off they all sat down and ate grilled cheese sandwiches and tomatoe soup.

"I'm bored." Phil said sitting down on the floor.

"I wonder what Kai and Kya are doing?" Lil commented sitting down next to her brother.

"Probably sleeping." Zack said looking at his watch that could tell time in any part of the world."It's bedtime where they are."

Just then Didi walked in the room with her laptop.

"Tommy your little friends from the Philippines want to talk to you." Didi said setting the laptop down on the floor so the kids could see each other.

"Hi guys." Tommy greeted when he saw Kai on the screen with a bunch of kids he didn't recognize.

"Hi." Kai said back just as his friends all started saying hello, how are you, almost all at the same time.

"It's so loud there." Lil said covering her ears. THey soon heard Kya yell something to the loud kids that they couldn't understand as she shoved her way to the screen.

"Hi guys, They only know how to say hello and how are you in English. I told them to be quiet so we can talk." Kya explained.

"Why are you guys no asleep?" kimi asked."Zack said it's bedtime where you are."

"It's to loud to sleep." Kya said.

"We have a typhoon here cuz I peed on the tree of the duwende and now I'm cursed." Kai explained pointing the phone screen toward the window so they could see the lightning,it struck a tree.

"I don't want to see anymore." Chuckie cried covering his eyes. The screen soon turned back to the kids.

"It's raining here too amd I just heard on the tb that there's a hurricane coming here." Tommy said just as the lights went out in both houses.

All the kids screamed as thunder boomed overhead.

"I think Kai gave us a curse too." Phil whispered.

"How do we sop the curse?" Tommy asked.

"Kai has to offer the duwende food and say tabi tabi po." Kya explained. The connection was lost after that.

"I hope Kai stops this curse afore the hurricane comes." Tommy said.

Back in the Philippines

"The curse is getting worse." Angel said.

"Yeah now Tommy and all our other friends are gone." Kya said.

"Ok give me something for the duwende." Kai said. Everyone handed over whatever food that they had.

"Bye bye chocolate crickets." Angel said wiping a tear from his eye as Kai walked over to the door. He opened it and was blown back.

"Kai close the door." Lolo yelled running over and pushing against the rain and wind. One of Kai's uncle's came over and togeather they got the door closed.

"I peed on the duwende's tree." Kai sobbed as he looked at the rain flooding the ground."I gotta stop the curse."

"You can stop the duwende curse tomorrow. It's time to sleep." Grace said leading Kai over the blankets where al the kids were getting for bed.

The next morning it wasstill raining. Kai snuck outside and went to the tree. He dug a small hole in the mud and left the food for the duwende and saying tabi tabi po,hoping the duwende would be plaesed and stop the typhoon.

Later that day the rain stopped and the power came back on. That night they spoke with Tommy and learned that the hurricane turned into rain.

"I'm never going to pee on a tree again." Kai said as he ran around in the puddlesleft by the rain outside.

Kai suddenly stopped running.

"Guys look. Isn't that Nenita's house?" Kai asked as he pointed to the fallen bamboo house that was also burned in some spots. The tree that got struck by lighnting fell on it.

"Yeah it is, so." Jasmine said.

"Her house is all messed up." Kya said.

"She deserves it. The duwende caused it because she is mean to us." Keanu said.

"We should help her." Kya said as she watched Nenita and her mom come out of the part of the house that was stil standing.

"As much as i don't like her I agree with Kya,but how can we help" We can't build her a new house." Tala said.

"No but my mommy has money. She can buy a concrete house like we have." Kai siad.

"Don't you guys remember all the mean things she did to you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah but how would you feel if you didn't have a house no more.?" Kya asked.

"Not good." Angel answered.

Jasmine sighed ."Fine we'll help her."

They all went back to Kai and Kya's grnadparents house and told them about the ruined house. Grace agreed to help get them the concrete house kit so hne the next typhoon came they would have a more stable house. Ernesto wired the money and they got the kit the next day. All the men began building the house right away while Nenita and her family stayed with relatives.

A few months later Kai and Kya got a video call.

"Hi guys." Nenita said. The twins were surprised.

"Is the Filipino Angelica you told us about?" Lil asked looking over Kai's shoulder. He nodded.

"My house just got finished." Nenita said proudly."Thanks for the help and when you come back I won't be mean to you anymore."

"She's already not mean." Tala said happily coming onto the screen.

"Good. your welcome Nenita. We will send some candy and toys for you and your brothers in the next box but you have to be nice to our friends." Kya said.

"I will." Nenita promised. The connection wasn't good so the call was short but nobody minded because they were habing a sleepover at Kai and Kya's since they hadn't seen their American friends in awhile.

Before the call Kai had been telling themabout what happened in the Philippines.

"So did you see the dindie person?" Phil asked.

"No but when I left my alay,uh food offering for him the rain stopped and there was no more typhoon." Kai explained.

"We didn't get a hurricane neither." Tommy said.

"Well now we all know if we ever go to where Kai and Kya are from don't pee on a tree." Chuckie said.

"I think I want to see a dindie." Dil said.

"Dil don't even think about it." Kai said.

They watched as Dil went outside and peed on the tree. They waited and nothing happened. Dil came back inside.

"I didn't see anything." Dil siad sadly.

"I guess they only live where we used to." Kya siad.

"Good." Chuckie said happily.


	45. Chapter 45

THis chapter was inspired by the Rugrats episode sister act.

Angelica was sitting on the couch watching a show about Cynthia when she was a kid. On the show Cynthia's parents adopted a little girl from China. That gave Angelica a brilliant idea. If her parents didn't want to make her a little brother or sister maybe they would her one. She quickly got off the couch and ran into the kitchen where her parents were preparing dinner.

"Daddy will you buy me a little sister or even a brother?" Angelica asked sweetly.

"What?" Drew asked not really paying attention.

"Oh I think she means adoption." Charlotte said.

"Yeah you need to dopt like they did on Cynthia's kid years so I can have a little sister." Angelica said going back in the living room to finish her show.

The next day All the kids were at Stu and Didi's house.

"Geuss what babies?" Angelica said skipping into the yard.

"What?" They all asked.

"My mommy and daddy are going to buy me a little brother or sister."

"From the baby store?" Lil asked.

"Nope. My little sister or brother is going to be like them." Angelica pointed to Kimi, Kya, and Kai."Their going to come from the ocean just like them.

"Are they getting one from Japan?" Kimi asked.

"Or the pilippines?" Kya asked.

"I don't know. Alls I know is they'll look like you." Angelica said."I need you three to be my pretend sisters and brother til my new one comes."

"But Angelica we already tried that member?" Kimi asked.

"This time it's different. Those two weren't there, sides their not gross like Phil and Lil." Angelica said pointing to Kai and Kya.

"Ok, We'll help you." Kya said.

"Thanks shorty." Angelica said."I'm going to go ask my daddy if we can have a sleepover. That way we can have lots of practice."

"You guys don't have to help Angelica." Tommy pointed out.

"We know. We want to so she won't be the onliest one without a sister." Kimi explained.

"Or a brother." Kai said.

Angelica asked permission to stay the night with Kai and Kya first. She told the adults that she wanted to get to know them better.

Angelica went home with Kai and Kya and their aunt.

"Ok where do we start?" Angelica asked as she and the twins sat in the living room.

"I don't know. I'm not a big sister." Kya said."Go ask my sister Athena."

They walked down the hallway to Athena's room. Angelica had seen her at school but never talked to her.

"Um hi. Kai and kya's sister." Angelica started.

"Yeah?" Athena asked.

"How do you be a big sister?" Angelica asked.

Athena thought for a minute."You always let them watch what they want or they scream and cry." She explained looking at Kya.

"Ok thanks." Angelica said walking back in the living room with the twins.

"Ok what do you guys want to watch?" Angelica asked.

"Frozen." Kya cried.

"No Finding Nemo." Kai cried.

"Frozen,"

"Finding Nemo.

Angelica was getting a headache from all the yelling. She went to athena's room to ask her what to do.

"Their fighting arem't they?" She asked.

Angelica nodded."Yeah and it's giving me a headache."

Athena got off of her bed and went to the living room with Angelica following.

"Stop fighting." Athena yelled over her brother and sister's yelling. They stopped and looked at her. She went over to the dvd player and opened it to find Finding Nemo disk wa still in. She took it out and held it up.

"Sorry Kai. You gotta watch Frozen cuz you already watched Finding Nemo." Athen explained putting frozen on. Kai went to the couch and crossed his arms.

"Do you like ponies?" Athena asked.

"Yes! What girl doesn't?" Angelica asked.

"You want to see my collection?" Athena asked hopefully.

"Sure but what about them?" Angelica asked looking over at Kai and Kya on the couch.

"They'll be fine. Come on." Athena said walking to her room.

"Wow! you got a lot of ponies." Angelica said in awe as Athena pulled a big box out from under her bed. THere were mostly my little pony ponies but there were also a few real looking ones.

"This is prbably the most important thing about having a little sister. Always hide your favorite stuff or they might mess it up if they get it. That's why I keep these under my bed." Athena explained."Do you want to play?"

"Do I ever." Angelica said.

They played with the ponies until they heard yelliing coming from the living room. They went to investigate. They found Kai and Kya fighting over the remote. Athena quickly grabbed the remote from Kya and hit her with it to try and make her stop screaming. She only screamed louder and bit Athena's hand with the remote in it.

"Ow." Athena screamed hitting Kya again making her cry."Tota Kya bit me."

Auntie came in the room. Athena showed her hand where Kya had bit her and there were little teeth marks but it didn't break the skin. Auntie grabbed Kya off the couch and put her in time out. She also turned off Frozen and told the girls they could watch tv while the little kids took a nap.

Athen soon found the channel that her favorite show came on.

"There's a shoe about ponies too?" Angelica asked in amazement.

"Uh huh." Athena nodded and explained who each character was. On a cammercial break Angelica asked.

"You can get your sister in trouble for anything?"

"Yep. It helps that she can't talk to good yet."

They watched my little pony until dinner time. THey had spaghetti for dinner which Angelica was greatful for so she wouldn't have to try some weird food she didn't like.

"Let's show Angelica what it's really like to have a little brother and sister." Kai whispered holding up his spoon full of noodles. Kya did the same. They flung the noodles and sauce at Angelica's and Athena's heads. They both screamed as the noodles and sauce hit their heads.

"That's the worst part about having little brothers and sisters. They like to throw food at you." Athena said.

"Oh yeah. Well two can play at thay game." Angelica said picking up her spoon and preparing to throw food at the twins.

"O wouldn't do that." Athena cautioned.

"Why not?" Angelica asked.

"Cuz being the older one means you can't act like a little kid. You'll get in trouble." Athena explained. Ange;ica dropped the spoon reluctantly.

After everyone was cleaned up it was time for bed. Angelica decided to sleep in Kya's bed so she could learn more. soon everyone was asleep but for Angelica it was short lived. She soon woke up freezing and felt around for the blanket. She looked over and saw that Kya had the whole blanket wrapped around her.

"Give me some of that blanket shorty." Angelica snapped pulling on the blanket. Kya pulled back but Angelica was stronger. They eventually had an equal portion of blanket and Kya fell back to sleep. Angelica was just starting to go to sleep when she got kicked in the back. She kicked back waking Kya up.

"Why did you do that?" Kya asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You kicked me." Angelica snapped and rolled over. She was soon snoring softly. Kya layed awake in her bed. She couldn't get back to sleep due to Angelica snoring. Kya grabbed her extra blanket at the end of her bed and went to Athena's room to sleep.

Angelica woke up all alone the next morning. She stretched and got out of bed and went downstairs. She went to find Athena and tell her about the night she had and get advice. She lookws through the crack in the door and saw Kya sitting on Athena's back.

"Snowman." Kya said opening one of Athen's eyes.

Athena sighed and sat up making Kya fall off of her.

"Kya there's no snow. We can't build a snowman." Athena said tickling Kya. Angelica knocked softly on th door interrupting the sisters tickle fight.

"Does she always wake you up like that?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah but only if I'm still sleeping and she wakes up first." Athena said.

"Doesn't it get annoying?" Angelica asked.

"Sometimes but there are worse ways to wake up." Athena said.

"What's that smell?" Angelica asked holding her nose. Athena sniffed the air.

"I think Kya peed her pants."

"Ew! I thought they were potty trained."

"They are but they still have accidents." Athena said helping Kya off the bed. They all went into the kitchen where the adults were making breakfast.

"mom, Kya peed her pants." Athena told Grace, who took Kya to get cleaned up. The girls sat at the table and soon had chocolate chocolate chip pancakes in front of them.

"You guys get chocolate for breakfast?" Angelica asked taking a big bite.

"Yep." Athena answered with pancake in her mouth.

After breakfast Kya got to finish Frozen but it wasn't very pleasant. She would sing all the songs but nobody understood her words except Kai and Angelica, who had to admit once Kya could actually talk she might be a pretty good singer. Angelica didn't want to be outdone so she would sing louder then Kya. THey had a sing off and it got really loud at points. Everybody was glad when Drew came to pick up Angelica.

"Nobody outsings me." Angelica told Kya as they finsihed the last song and she went home.

"You know what daddy I don't think we need another baby right now after all." Angelica said in the car.

Drew was greatful for that answer.

"What changed your mind princess?" He asked.

"Well for one thing little kids like to throw food on your head and they wake you up and you always gotta let them watch what they want, oh and they bite." Angelica listed off her reasons.

Drew sighed in relief. He really wasn't ready and they never said yes to adopting so now Angelica wouldn't be disappointed.

"You still want to sleepover with Chuckie and Kimi?" Drew asked.

"nah, Ive had enough babies for awhile." Angelica answered. She already knew what Kimi was like as a sister anyway.


	46. Chapter 46

The idea for this chapter was given to me by Celrock.

Tommy had just turned two and Didi was contemplating trying to wean him again. She thought this time would work since he was older and all his friends were two and no longer drank out of bottles.

Tommy came downstairs for breakfast looking forward to his morning bottle. He climbed up in his chair,expecting to see his bottle there but instead there was the smiley face cup.

"Not this dumb cup again." Tommy said angrliy knocking the cup to the floor.

"Why are you mad at the cup?" Dil asked after he swallowed the drink he had in his mouth.

"Cos it's dumb. Where's my bottle?" Tommy yelled banging his fists on the table.

Didi overheard the comotion and came into the kitchen to see what was going on. She sighed when she saw the cup on the floor.

"Tommy, you're a big boy now and you need to drink from a cup now." Didi said placing the cup in front of Tommy who just glared at it.

Later that day Didi decided to take Tommy and Dil to the park. Tommy and Dil walked to the sandbox where they saw that Kai and Kya were playing.

"Hi guys." Dil said happily.

"Hi Dil. What's wrong with Tommy?" Kya asked.

"He's mad cos mommy tooked his bottle but i still gets mine." Dil explained.

"We don't get bottles nomores." Kai siad pulling his blue sippy cup with Dory on it from behind him. Kya nodded.

"Mine gots Elsa on it."

"How did you guys do it?" Tommy asked.

"It was hard." Kya admitted."But the bottle fairie came to our house and brought us these." She held up the sippy cups full of red kool aid."Maybe she'll come to your house."

Tommy didn't know how a fairie could help him drink from a cup but he was really thirsty and his mom wanted him to be a big boy. Hr thought of his friends and knew all of them drank out of cups. He just diidn't know if he could give up his bottle.

"Cups aren't so bad. Kai said taking a drink."Wanna try mine?"

Tommy looked at the cup."Do they gots cups with Reptar on them?"

"Maybe. Moomy got us these cos their our favoritest people on our movies." Kya said.

"Well gow did you get the bottle fairie to come to your house?" Tommy asked.

"We gave her all our bottles for the little vavies to have and she left us our big kid cups." Kai explained.

"So if I give her all my bottles she'll bring me a cup with Reptar on it?" The twins nodded.

Didi and Grace were sitting on a bench watching their kids play.

"How did you get your kids to use sippy cups so fast?" Didi asked."Their only a month older then Tommy and he's reluctant to even try to use the cup."

"It wasn't easy. We tried everything. I have very stubborn kids. My niece was the one who finally got them to use the cups. We told them that the bottle fairie came and took all the bottles for the little babies to use and brought them a surprise. When they woke up the next morning they had a new cup with a character on it that they liked. They've used them ever since." Grace explained."Maybe that would work for Tommy."

Didi thought for a minute."I'll try that. Thank you."

As soon as they left the park Didi dropped the boyd off at home to take their nap while she went to the store. She bought a Reptar sippy cup that was blue and had Reptar on it with green handles.

When she got back home she had Tommy help her pack up some bottles, making sure to leave some for Dil and she explained that the bottle fairie would bring him a surprise in exchang for his bottles.

Tommy was excited about this. He got one last bottle at bedtime and in the morning he raced downstairs. Didi took him out to the mailbox and they opened to find it full of glitter and a package. Tommy eagerly opened the package and found the Reptar sippy cup along with more glitter and a few Reptar bars.

As they were eating breakfast Didi filled Tommy's cup with apple juice and he happily dtank from his cup.

Later that day they went to the park where Tommy showed off his new cup.

"Look what the fairie bringed me you guys!" Tommy exclaimed golding his cup and the four Reptar bars he got.

"Wow." Kai and Kya said. Tommy handed them each a Reptar bar.

"But this is your candy from the fiarie." Kai said holding the chocolate.

"And I'm sharing it with you cos you helped me to drink out of a cup like a big boy." Tommy said happily. They all enjoyed thier chocolate and had a good time playing at the park the rest of the afternoon.


	47. Chapter 47

"You guys eat fishies?" Lil asked as all the kids and parents sat eating dinner at a restaraunt.

"We have to." Kai said taking a bite of his fish.

"It's holy week." Kya explained.

"What's that mean?" Phil asked taking a bite of his chicken.

"I'm not sure. All I know is we eat a lot of fishies and vegables, and we go to church." Kai said.

The kids seemed satisfied with this answer and finished their meals.

The next day all the kids were at Tommy and Dil's house.

"We're having a Easter party tomorrow." Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds fun." Phil and Lil said.

"What's Easter like here?" Kai asked.

"Well a big bunny comes and brings you a basket filled with candy and toys." Kimi explained.

"A bunny brings us presents like Santa?" Kya asked excitedly.

"Yep." Tommy said.

"Don't forget about finding all the eggs hiding places." Chuckie said. Kai and Kya looked confused.

"Why would eggs hide?" Kai wondered.

"Maybe they hide from us cuz we have to eat them before Easter cuz we can't eat meats." Kya guessed.

"I don't know it's just something the Easter bunny does after he brings you a basket of toys and candy." Tommy said.

"Ok kids. It's time to color eggs." Didi said comming into the living room where all the kids sat rolling the ball.

The kids each took a seat at the table. There were several cups with various colors of dye in them along with stickers and glittler. The adults showed the kids how to color the eggs and then et them try with some help so there wouldn't be a big mess. At first the kids kept taking the eggs the out sothey had no color or were really pale.

"You have to leave it in for a few minutes for it to get color." Betty explained putting Lil's egg back in the red dye. She pulled it out a few minutes later to reveal a bright pink egg.

"Look guys. My egg is so prettyful." Lil said staring wide eyed at her egg.

"I want my egg to be all the colors." Phil said putting his egg in all the cups of dye. He pulled it out but it was brown.

"Hey guys I made a mud egg." phil said excitedly.

"I want to make one."Lil yelled.

"Put you egg in all the colors." Phil said. Lil did as Phil said and she soon had a mud colored of her own.

Dil was more interested in playing in the dye and putting stickers all over his yellow egg that Stu made for him.

Kai and Kya just used the same colors for their eggs. They left them in the dye for different amounts to time to see the different shades they turned. Kai's were all blue and Kya's were pink.

Kimi dyed hers all different colors and put tons of glitter on them. Chuckie just stuck with the green dye.

The eggs were left to dry and the famoloes went home for the night. They would come back tot he Pockles house the next afternoon for the Easter party.

After the kids were asleep Auntie and Grace went to the store to get things to make Easter baskets for the kids. They didn't normally do this but Didi had filled them on the American tradions of Easter and they didn't want their kids to feel left out.

The next morning Kai and Kya went downstairs to find that the Easter bunny had visited them and they both got baskets full of chocolate and Easter themed toys.

After the baskets were opened and breakfast was eaten they all got ready for church. After church they all headed to Stu and Didi's house.

"THe giant bunny came to our house." Kya said excitedly showing off her pink basket.

"It's time for the Easter egg hunt." Didi called.

"You hear that guys. It's time to find the eggs." Tommy said excitedly. Most of the eggs were easy to find and the kids had fun.

After all the eggs were found they had lunch. Kai was surprised when his uncle put a hotdog on his plate.

"Yay no more fish or eggs." He cheered happily taking a bite of his hotdog.

"I'm g;ad your uncle bringed more of those eggroll things I love so much." Chuckie said with his mouth full of lumpia.

"Me too." Kya said taking a bite of hers."We didn't eat these for a long time."

"Easter is more funner here then at home." Kai said after lunch had been eaten and cleared away.

"Yeah. I'm glad we live here now." Kya said.


	48. Chapter 48

All of the kids were at Tommy and Dil's house for the day. They were playing outside. The kids soon came in for lunch. Tommy turned and called for Spike but he just layed there in the grass. He looked up at Tommy but quickly put his head back down.

"I wonder why Spike didn't want to come inside with us." Tommy said to his friends as they sat at the table eating lunch. The kids looked outside to see Spike laying down in the grass.

"Maybe he's sleepy." Lil suggested.

"Maybe." Tommy said uncertianly. He couldn't hep feeling that something was wrong.

While the kids were eating lunch Stu went outside to feed Spike and Spifi. He came back inside a few minuts later.

"Well kids it looks like we have to take Spike to the vet." Stu told the kids."I think he might be sick."

Stu was the only one home with the kids because Didi took Dil to doctors appointment. Once he got all the kids loaded in the car he went and put Spike in a crate and put him in the back and they headed to the vet.

"What's a vet Tommy?' Chuckie asked.

"It's a aminal doctor." Kai explained before Tommy could say anything.

"Like our mommy." Kya added.

"So your mommy can help Spike get better?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yep." Kai and Kya nodded.

Stu went to get Spike checked in while the kids looked around the waiting room.

"They have little kitties over here." Lil said pointing to a cage with four small black and white kittens it. All the kids came over to see the kittens. Soon Kai started sneezing.

"I don't think I like kitties very much. They make me sneeze." Kai said wiping his nose on his shirt and backing away from the cage.

"Do you think they gots puppies here?' Kimi asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure we could find some while my daddy waits with Spike to see the aminal doctor." Tommy said. The kids followed him to a door leading to the offices.

"Which way do we go Tommy?" Phil asked once they got through to the other side. Tommy looked around.

"I'm not sure. Let's sprit up." Tommy said. All the kids looked inside the room until they got to the end of the hall. There were two doors. Tommy opened the one on the left while Kai opened the one on the right. He quickly backed away.

"No puppies in there just more kitties." He said about to sneeze again.

"I think I found the puppies." Tommy said proudly stepping aside and allowing his friends to see inside the room.

They walked into a large room filled with cages. Some were empty but most of them had dogs of various sizes.

"Aw they look sad." Lil commented going up to a cage where a bull dog was resting.

"Their probly sad cuz their in doggu jail. Let's free them." Tommy said pulling out his trusty screw driver. He soon had almost all the cages unlocked.

"Guys somebody's coming. Hide." Kya called from the doorway. She was keeping a look out. The kids quickly found hiding places.

"How did the dogs get out?" A woman asked.

"I don't know. All the cages were locked when I came in here." Another woman said.

"Kai, mommy's in here." Kya whispered to her brother who was hiding behind a cage next to the one she was hiding behind.

"If you can't do your job right maybe you shouldn't work here." The first lady said.

"I think she's in trouble cuz all the dogs are out of their cages." Kai whispered back.

"Get all these dogs back in their cages and find yourself another job after your shift." the first woman said and left slamming the door on her way out.

As Grace began putting the dogs back where they belonged or at least until their scheduled sergeries she noticed a blue and yellow plastic screw driver laying on the floor next to one of the cages. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"My stew driver." Tommy gasped.

"If you go out there Tommy you'll get in trouble." Chuckie whispered.

"I gotta get it back Chuckie." Tommy said coming out from his hiding place just as Kai and Kya did the same. Grace turned around from putting one of the last dogs back in it's cage. She saw her youngest children standing there and soon the rest of the kids appeared.

"Did you guys do this?" She asked. They all looked at Tommy who nodded hus head.

"The dogs have to stay in the cages until they get better." Grace explained to the toddlers."Let's go find your parents."

They all walked out of the room leaving two of the biggest dogs out of their cages. In the hallway they ran into Stu.

"Kids there you are." He said franticly.

"Do you know which kid this belongs to?" grace asked pulling the screw driver out of pocket.

"No I don't think so." Stu answered.

"I found it on the floor next to the dog cages and almost all of the dogs were let out." Grace explained. Stu glanced at all the kids. Tommy reached for the screw driver. He really wanted it back.

"I guess that answeres that question." Stu laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as Grace handed Tommy his screw driver back."Sorry for the trouble."

"It's ok. I'll find another job." Grace said.

"They think you let all those dogs out?" stu asked.

"I was the last one in the room before they got out." She said.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything." Stu said as he went to talk to the vet who had seen Spike earlier.

They soon heard a loud crash down the hall and saw papers fly everywhere. Everybody ran down the hall to see the mean lady from earlier on the ground surrounded by papers. The two big dogs were on top of her licking her all over.

"You." The lady sneered and pointed at Grace.

"Sorry I must've missed those two." Grace said. Two male doctors came and gt the dogs and put them back in the cages.

"Don't worry. You're not fired." The vet who had seen Spike said coming up to Grace."Mr Pickles explained everything."

The next day the kids were at Kai and Kya's playing outside in the treehouse.

"How's Spike?" Kai asked Tommy as he came outside.

"He's a gazillion times betterer." Tommy said happily.

"Hey guys let's play aminal hospital." Kya said.

"Yeah." kimi cheered.

Kai and Kya went inside and got some stuffed animals and a toy doctor kit.

"I want be the vet." Kai said.

"I want to be the sistant like mommy." Kya said so I can give all the aminals medicine and make them feel better." Kya said.

They passed out stuffed aminals to the other kids.

"Hey can I be a aminal instead?" Phil asked.

"Me too?" Lil asked."I liked being a pretend doggie for Dil."

"Be whatever you want." Kai said.

"Hi aminal doctor Kai my penguin is sick." Tommy said handing Kai Kya's stuffed penguin.

"Sistant Kya get the medicine for Tommy's sick penguin." Kai instructed. Kya looked in the doctor bag and pulled out a plastic bottle of medicine.

"Here the medicine aminal doctor." Kya said handing him the bottle. He made the penguin drink it and handed it back to Tommy.

"Your penguin is all better Mr Pickles." Kai said.

"Um my fish with scary looking teeths is sick." chuckie said walking up the twins, who were in the playhouse.

"It's not a fish Chuckie it's a shark." Kai corrected.

"Well maybe my shark wants to be a fish," Chuckie asked hopefully.

"Ok we gotta hippotise the shark so it'll be a fish." Kai said reaching for the stethascope and swinging it in front of the shark. Little did Chuckie know that the shark was a reversable pillow that could change into a clown fish. Kai turned and made the it into a fish.

"There you go Chuckie you have a geathy fish now." Kai said.

"My bunny is sick." Kimi said.

"Your bunny needs sergery." Kai said noticing a small rip in the rabbit's leg."He has to go in a cage."

Kya took the bunny and put it the microwave of the playhouse pretending it was a cage. Their playing was soon interuppted when they heard a loud voice.

"Hey babies bet you didn't spect to see me." Angelica said as she came outside.

"Angelica." Phil and Lil cried and ran to Angelica knocking her down. They soon started licking her face.

"Hey you guys are just like those two big dogs from yesterday." Kya said laughing as Angelica screamed.

"Yep and it's even funner cuz Angelica's like the mean lady." Lil said.

Everybody laughed except Angelica who eventually pushed Phil and Lil off her.

"Yuck I have baby germs now." She cried.

Thanks Celrock for hepling me with this chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

"Hey guys let's play food place." Kai suggested.

"Ok." Phil and Lil agreed.

"Kimi, You Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie can be the customers and pick which food place is better. Kai explained. All the kids agreed and Kai, Kya, Phil, and Lil got set up in the two playhouses while Tommy and Dil got in Kai's powerwheels car and Chuckie and Kimi got in Kya's Frozen jeep.

"Ok The food places is now open." Lil called.

"Me and Dilly will go to Phil and Lil's first and you guys can go to Kai and Kya's." Tommy said. Chuckie nodded and they both made their way over to the playhouses. Tommy stopped the car at the playhouse with the blue roof.

"Hello. What would you like to eat?" Lil asked leaning out the window.

"Um I'm not sure. What do you have?" Tommy asked.

"We have mud pie and worm pie." Lil answered.

"And a squished bug I found in my pocket." Phil called from inside.

"I'll take a mud pie please." Tommy answered."You want anything Dil?"

"No." Dil said loudly unimpressed with Phil and Lil's selection. He hoped they had better food at Kai and Kya's. He was starting to get hungry.

"Philip! We need a mud pie." Lil yelled.

"One mud pie coming up." Phil called going outside and grabbing some mud and putting it on a plate. He handed it to Lil, who handed it to Tommy, who pretended to eat it.

"Are you going to eat that?" Phil askedas Tommy pretended to be done with his meal. He shook his head and handed the plate to Phil, who happily ate it for real.

Chuckie bumped into the playhouse as he stopped the jeep. He quickly backed up and tried again, this time coming up to the window.

"Hi what do you want to eat?" Kya asked.

"We have some leftover lumpia and some grahm crackers shaped like Frozen peoples." Kai explained.

"I'll take the lumpia." Chuckie answered happily. Kya handed him the snandwich bag with three lumpia in it. They were soggy but Chuckie didn't care. He ate them anyway.

"You gots anything else?" Kimi asked. Kai and Kya searched their shorts pockets.

"Oh I have half of a pop tart from breakfast." Kai said holding it out to Kimi.

"What kind is it?" She asked. Kai sniffed the pop tart.

"I think it's blueberry." He answered,

"Ok I'll take it." Kimi said. As soon as she finished the pop tart Tommy pulled up.

"Hey you guys gots anything me and Dilly can eat? Alls Phil and Lil had was mud and bugs." Tommy said.

"There good mud and bugs by the way." Phil said walking up to the playhouse with Lil.

"Maybe to you but I want real food." Tommy said."No fence guys."

"We gots some grahm crackers." Kya said holding up the baggie.

"My cracker." Dil said. Kya handed him the bag. He opened it and began eating happily. After he had a few he handed the bag to Tommy so he could have some.

"Ok munchkins It's time to go resupply at the farm." Ernesto said coming out into the backyard and gathering up all the kids.

"Why are we going to a farm?" Chuckie asked as they were driving down the road.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with tito's food place." Kai answered.

"Whenever he comes back from the farm he always has meat and other stuff." Kya said turning back to the tv that was in between the front seats.

"What is this show?" Phil asked.

"It's called Octonauts and It's my new favoritest show." Kai explained.

"I don't like this show very much. Can't we watch something else?" Lil asked.

"Ssh It's the creature report." Kai said. Lil crossed her arms. Soon enough everyone fell asleep. When they woke up they saw nothing but grass. Soon thy started to see cows.

"Hey look guys cows. We must be getting close to the farm now." Tommy said pointing out the window.

"How do you?" Kya asked rubbing her eyes.

"Cuz farms have cows and other aminals like the song Old Mcdonald." Tommy explained.

"What's that?" Kai asked. Everyone looked shocked.

"You guys don't know that song?" Kimi asked.

"No." Kai and Kya answered shaking their heads. The kids all started singing the old Mcdonald had a farm song and soon Kai and Kya learned it too.

They soon reached the farm and everyone got out of the car. the kids all looked around.

"You kids be good while I get what I need." Ernesto said leaving the kids outside in the fenced yard. When Tommy noticed Kai and Kya's uncle leave he instructed his friends to make a tower and he used his trusty screwdriver to unlock the gate so they could explore.

"Look at all the aminals!" Kimi exclaimed running over to a pen with some sheep in it.

"Look Kai! Chickens like at home." Kya said happily.

"Let's see which one can win." Kai said running over to the chickens. the twins watched as two roosters stared at each other. One was really big and the other was skinny. They looked like they would fight.

"Ooh their gonna fight. If the big one wins you have to clean up all the toys when our cousins comes over tomorrow." Kai said.

"But the little chicken looks scared." Kya said sadly.

"You gotta bet." Kai said."Member when lolo and tito Carlos watched the chickens fight and lolo's won. Tito had to give lolo a lot of that paper stuff that you use when you go shopping."

Kya nodded."We don't gots any paper stuff."

"Just bet something else." Kai said eagerly atchong the roosters.

"Fine. If the little chicken wins you have to clean up the mess our cousins make." Kya sighed. She didn't like watching thr roosters fight.

The roosterssoon started fighting and the little one was getting hurt. Kya couldn't watch anymore so she went to the chicken cage but couldn't find a way to get in and save the little rooster.

"Tommy can you use your stewdriver to open the chicken cage?" Kya asked turning to Tommy, who was makining his over with Dil.

"Sure." he answered and quickly got the lock open so Kya could go in and save the rooster.

"You cheated." Kai yelled and crossed his arms.

"I don't care." Kya said setting the little rooster down and walking away from her brother, the little rooster following her.

"Hey look Philip. Their like us." Lil pointed to the two little white pigs sitting in the mud.

"Let's join them." Phil said taking off his socks and shoes and jumping in the mud. Lil soon joined him.

"Kimi I don't think you should go in there." Chuckie said as he watched Kimi crawl through the fence to the sheep.

"I want to touch one. they look so fluffy." Kimi called still making her way toward the sheep. Chuckie reluctanly began to follow but tripped on his laces and knocked the gate open making the sheep escape.

As soon as Tommy and Dil turned away from the chickens a goat came up tot hem and grabbed Tommy's screwdriver before he could put it back in it's hiding place.

"Hey come back with my stewdriver goat." Tommy yelled and began chasing the goat.

Tommy and the goat ran passed Phil and Lil, who were still hanging out in the mud.

"Guys help. The goat gots my stewdriver." Tommy yelled starting to get out of breath. The twins got out of the mud as quickly as they could and began chasing after the goat. Tommy stopped running to catch his breath. He soon noticed chuckie laying on the ground.

"What are you doing Chuckie?" He asked walking over and helping his friend sit up.

"I tripped on my shoes and then the sheep got out so I figured it was safer to lay on the ground until they stopped coming out of the fence." Chuckie explained.

"Where's Kimi?" Tommy asked."I need help getting my stewdriver back froma goat."

"Probly chasing sheep. She wanted to touch one." Chuckie said.

"What's going on guys?" Kya asked. Once again Tommy explained the situation just as the goat and Phil and Lil on it's back came running by.

"Tommy stop this crazy goat." Phil yelled just as the little rooster stepped in front of the goat and clucked at it. The goat stopped running making Phil and Lil fall off it's back. The rooster pecked at the goat making it drop the plastic screwdriver. The rooster picked it up and brought it over to Kya, who gave it back to Tommy.

"Nice work little chicken." Tommy said patting it's head.

"Guys I touched a sheep." Kimi said excitedly running over from a nearby field.

"Good for you." Lil said.

"We played inthe mud with little pigs and rode a goat." phil said.

"Now that Tommy has stewdriver back let's go see what's in that big red building." Kimi suggested. The kids all followed her inside.

"There's bunnies." Kya sqealed excitedly running to the cages.

"Why are they all caged up? they should be free." Kimi said sadly.

"You're right Kimi." Tommy said taking out his screwdriver and freeing the rabbits, who hopped all over the place. Just as Tommy was about to free the last rabbit a shadow fell over them.

"Hey there little guy. The rabbits gotta stay in the cages." A tall man wearing a cowboy hat said from the doorway. He closed the barn door so the rabbits couldn't escape outside. He soon had all the rabbits back in their cages or so he thought. He opened the door and hearded the kids back outside.

"Hey look guys. Some bunnies escaped bunny jail." Kai pointed to three white rabbits.

"Their so cute." Kya said hopping after the rabbits, the rooster still following. Kimi went to the chickens and saw some baby chicks walking by.

"Uh oh. I think I forgeted to lock the chickens house back." Tommy said noticing all th ckickens.

"Go away big chicken." Kya said grabbing the little rooster and a stick to keep the big rooster away. She lost the rabbits once the headed toward a field horses in it. The rooster started pecking at Kya. The stick wasn't being much help. Phil and Lil came over and grabbed the big rooster and put him back in th chicken pen.

A few minutes later they saw the sheep coming toward them along with more goats. Tommy felt in his shorts pocket but he couldn't find his screwdriver.

"guys my stewdriver is gone." He said.

"Maybe it's in the big red building." Kimi suggested.

"A goat better not get it again." Phil muttered as they made thier way back to the barn. They looked all over but couldn't find it anywhere. They soon heard some familiar voices. The guy that stopped them from opening the last rabbit cage was talking to another man and Kai and Kya's uncle.

"I think we're in trouble for letting all the aminals out." Kai said.

"i don't care. I gotta find my stwedriver." Tommy said throwing hay everywhere.

"I think somebody already found it." Phil said noticing the three men in the doorway staring at the kids. All Tommy saw was his screwdriver in the hand of the guy with the cowboy hat on. He ran up to them and reached for it.

"I guess we know who this belongs to." The man said handing it back to Tommy.

"Sorry for the mess Tom." Ernesto apologized.

"It's alright. I have help." He said and whistled. A minute later a border collie appeared. Tom gave her some commands and she began rounding up the animals while the man in the cowboy hat locked the fences and cages back.

"You missed one." Ernesto pointed to the little rooster standing beside Kya.

"Oh that one. He's not really worth anything." Tom said reaching for the skinny rooster. The rooster looked scared and ran around until it finally jumped into Kya's arms.

"My chicken." Kya said hugging the rooster.

"Take it with you." Tom encouraged."It's no use to me."

They soon left the farmwith the rooster. Everybody took another nap on the way home. When Didi came to pick up Tommy and Dil Ernesto didn't say anything about the farm because he couldn't be sure Tommy used the plastic screwdriver to unlock all the cages and fences. After everybody went home Ernesto and Auntie began building a small house for Kya's rooster.

The next day Peggy and Sarah came over to play. Kya introduced them to her rooster. Once again they left Kya's room a mess and she had to clean it up.

The next day the twins went to Tommy and Dil's house to play for awhile.

"Hey guys." Tommy, Phil, and Lil greeted when the twins arrived.

"Hi. What are we going to do today?" Kai asked.

"We could go asplore my daddy's workstop." Tommy suggested. all the kids agreed. They made their way downstairs.

"Wow your daddy gots a lot of stuffs down here." Kya said noticing all the toy parts laying around.

"He makes his ventions down here." Tommy explained. They soon heard Didi call.

"Stu can you check on the kids?"

"Yeah just let me take this stuff downstairs." stu answered from the stairs.

"Quick guys hide." Tommy whispered. They all ran to find hiding places. Stu set the box down on the workbench and began getting parts out for a new doll he was working on. The kids made their escape and rushed back into the playpen. Stu thought he heard little feet on the stairs. He turned but didn't see anything. Stu emerged from the basement a minute later.

"Their fine." He called to his wife, who was in the kitchen with Betty and Grace drinking coffee.

"That was close guys." Tommy said."What do you want to do now?"

"Let's get some cookies since Angelica's not here to steal them." Lil suggested.

"Our mom's are in the kitchen. How are we supposed to get past them?" phil asked just as Stu came up with his latest invention. Tommy noticed the adults were distracted.

"Come on 's our chance." Tommy said unlocking the playpen. While Stu was demonstrating they snuck up to the counter and Phil held Lil up. She reached up to wrack where the cookies were cooling on grabbed a handful. The kids ran back in the playpen just as the adults turned in the direction they had just been.

"Did you guys here something?" Betty asked.

"You know I'm begining to think this house might be haunted." Stu said."I thought I heard footsteps on the stairs earlier.

"I think I know what we all heard." Didi said turning and seeing the chocolate covered faces of the kids in the playpen.

"How did they get out?" Stu asked walking over to the playpen.

"I think I know how they got out." Grace answered."They found a plastic uh tool, what they call it. I don't remember the word but we found it at the vet and Ernesto said they found it at the farm."

"I guess we'll just have to watch them more closely." Didi said.

After everybody left Stu put hidden cameras around the house."There." He said as he installed the last one."We'll see how they keep getting out for sure this time."

The next day Chuckie and Kimi came over to play. Tommy, not knowing about the cameras used his screwdriver to let everybody out. They snuck in the kitchen to get more cookies because once again Angelica wasn't there to steal them.

Stu was reading the paper when he suddenly noticed Tommy and the other kids in the kitchen."Didi! Their out again. Check the camaras." He called.

They went down to the basement to check the camaras. They saw Tommy use the screwdriver and let everybody out. They then saw him put it in his back pocket. They went back upstairs and explained to Tommy that it was dangrous for him to keep escaping like he was. They even showed him the footage to try and help him understand. Didi also explained that the screwdriver was for playing only. She took it away and hid.

"You'll get this back in a few days." Didi said as she went to hide the screwdriver from Tommy. Of course he didn't know what a few days meant. All he knew was that he was stuck in the playpen for good and his screwdriver was gone.

The next day Didi took the boys to the park. She wanted to get Tommy's mind off losing his favorite toy.

Tommy sat glumly in the sandbox absentmindedly playing with the sand.

"Hey Tommy. What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"His stewdriver got taked away." Dil answered.

"Why can't you get it back?" Lil asked.

"my mommy hided it. She said we can't go on aventures no more." Tommy explained.

The next day all the kids came ove to play at Tommy and Dil's house. Tommy was in a much better mood then the day before.

"Guys look!"He exclaimed holding up his screwdriver."My mommy gave it back to me."

"Great now we can sneak out instead of playing safely in here." Chuckie groaned.

"Don't worry Chuckie. My mommy said it's only to play with and if I sneak out again me stewdriver gets taken away and I get timed out." Tommy said just as Didi came over and opened the playpen.

"You kids are getting bigger so I think it's time I gave you more freedom." Didi said alowing the toddlers out. She taught the kids how to safely go down the stairs so they wouldn't get hurt.

"We already knoe how to go down stairs." Kya said to her friends as she sat on her bottom and scooted down the stairs.

After the stair lesson they all went to the kitchen to have some cookies. Tommy tried escaping a few times in the following weeks but quickly learned his lesson to stay in the playpen when it was locked. He didn't like not having his screwdriver and soon learned that his parents locked him and his friends up for a reason but it was only when they needed to do something without the kids in the way.


	50. Chapter 50

I forgot to give credit to Celrock for the second half of the previous chapter and also helping me with this chaapter.

It was a nice warm day and Stu had invited all his friends and their families on a camping trip, He ran into Ernesto at the grocry store and decided to invite him and his family along since they had never been camping before.

The day of the camping arrived and all the families followed Stu to a secret camping spot that Lou had taken him and Drew as kids. It was a long drive but they finally made it. There were trees everywhere and a crystal clear lake. They decided to set up their tents in a small clearing. All the kids were asleep in the cars so the adults set up camp as quickly as they could. Once camp was set up and the kids woke up they all decided to go swim in the lake.

"Tommy wake up." Chuckie said shaking his best friend awake.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Look where we are." Chuckie pointed. Tommy looked around and noticed they were in a forest. He felt a little afraid and feared they were lost in the forest again until he saw all the adults setting up tents.

"It's ok Chukie. Our mommies and daddies are here with us." Chuckie looked out the car window and saw his dad helping Howard set up a tent. He sighed in relief.

The adults noticed the kids were awake in the cars and got them changed into their swim daipers and swim suits.

"Aren't you coming in the water Kya?" Kai asked as his uncle carried him to the lake.

Kya shook her head no as she stood in the sand with her mom and auntie.

"The water is scary." Kya answered as she remembered when she fell in the ocean. Kya stayed on the beach and built sandcastles with her mom and auntie since neither of them could swim. Everyone had fun until it was starting to get dark.

"perfect time for my newest invention, the automatic fire starter." Stu announced placing a log shaped object in the center ofa circle of rocks.

"I'll get the fire wood." Drew called. Stu ignored his brother and lit a match but the fire only stayed lit for three seconds. Stu kept lighting matches but couldn't keep the fire going.

"I guess it still needs some work." Stu said as Drew came back with the fire wood and they had a proper fire.

The next morning after breakfast some of the adults went for a hike while the rest went swimming, leaving grandpa Lou to watch the kids. He was in the middle of reading a story about a group of kids who were exploring a cave when he fell asleep.

"Let's go sploring guys." Tommy suggested getting up off the grass.

"Which way do we go?" Kimi asked.

"I don't think this is such a good idea guys. It's almost ap time and I'm getting hungry." Chuckie said.

"I'm hungry too." Kai agreed.

"I smell something." Lil said sniffing the air.

"Not me." Dil said checking inside his daiper.

"It smells like food." Phil said."Let's follow the smell."

"Wait guys, we should bring the dogs." Tommy suggested untying Spike from a tree."They gots better sniffers then we do and I bet they can find faster."

"Good idea Tommy." Kimi said going over and untying Fifi while Kai and Kya untied Hana and Sadie.

"Guys why don't we just wait for our mommies and daddies to get back and then we'll get food." Chuckie said hopefully.

"That could take forever." Tommy said helping Dil onto Spike's back while Kimi held her hand out to Chuckie so he could get onto Fifi's back.

"Let's go find the food." Tommy hollared as the dogs took off toward the food smell.

They walked for awhile until Lil spotted a butterfly. She climbed down from Sadie and began to get closer to the butterfly.

"It's so prettiful." Lil said as she watched it fly away.

"Lil come on. We gots food to find." Phil called.

"I don't smell the food nomores." Kimi said.

"Oh great!" Chuckie exclaimed."We're lost all cause you guys had to go on a aventure.

"Guys the food smell is over here." Kai shouted. He parted some bushes and saw a plate of cooked hotdogs sitting ungaureded on a picnic table. He snuck over and grabbed the plate.

"Good work Kai." Tommy said getting down from Spike and helping Dil down. They each grabbed a hotdog and after eating some they gave the rest to their doggie friends for getting them there.

"Ok we got the food. Can we go back now?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy looked around."Uh we could if I knowed the way back."

"We're losted." Kya asked in a tiny voice.

"Don't worry guys we gotted lost afore and we made it home so we'll do it again." Tommy reassured his friends.

"Yeah you guys haven't known Tommy as we have. He always gets us lost but he gets us back." Phil said happily.

Meanwhile the adults returned to find grandpa Lou asleep in his lawn chair. They quickly noticed that their kids and dogs were nowhere to be found.

"Pop where are the kids?" Stu asked, startling Lou awake.

"They're rigjt here where I left them." Lou answered as he stood from his chair and looked around. He scratched his head."Well they were here."

"Pop we trusted you to watch the kids and you lost them!" Didi exclaimed.

"You mean our kids are lost in a forest again." Chaz askedas he started running around looking franticly until he ran into a tree.

"Everyone calm down. we can go look for them." Ernesto suggested."They're babies. They coudn't have gotten very far."

The adults split into groups, each heading in a different direction.

"Shoudn't somone stay with pop in case the kids find their way back?" Drew suggested.

"Good call bro. Thanks for volunteering." Stu said.

"I don't need a baby sitter. I got lost in a forest for fifteen days when I was young. The sprouts will be fine." Lou said as he was left alone with Drew.

"I'm glad Charlotte decided to take Angelica for a spa weekand. She's not much into camping." Drew said trying to keep his father calm.

"I'll go find the sprouts myself." Lou declared as he grabbed a flashlight and packed some food and water into a backpack.

"Pop I'm sure the others can find them besides you need to rest." Drew said.

"My resting is what got us into this mess so are you going to help me find the kids or not?" Lou asked. Drew got up from the lawn chair and packed a bag and they began their trek through the woods.

Meanwhile the babies had stopped to rest. They were relaxing against various trees when the sky got dark.

"Where'd the sun go?" Chuckie asked looking up at the darkening sky.

"I think the clouds eated it." Kai answered also looking up. They soon heard thunder rumble and lightning struck a tree nearby making everyone scatter in different directions.

Further waay Drew and Lou were searching the ground for clues.

"I found some footprints over here." Drew pointed."We should follow them before the rain washes them away. Leave it to Stu to plan a camping trip and not check the weather first."

The two men followed the footprints for awhile, thankful that the rain hadn't started yet. They came upon the fallen tree and saw a bunch of footprints spread out on the ground. THey started calling out the names of the kids, hoping they were still close enough to hear them.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Tommy asked poking his head out of a bush. One by one the kids slowly came out of their hiding places.

"It sounds like your grandpa." Lil said as the rain started to pour down.

"Hurry guys afore we gots to stay here all night." Tommy called over the rain and wind. The kids all followed him and found Drew and Lou just as the rain started to come down harder.

They made it back to camp to find all the parents waiting for them. Drew had called Stu and Chaz, who were leading the groups to let them know the kids had been found. They put the kids in their cars with a blanket and a snack and packed up the campsite. They waited for the rain to let up and once it did they drove home.

A few days later all the kids were playing at the park. They were digging in the sandbox and talking about their camping adventure.

"I think I like camping in the backyard better." Kya said filling a bucket with sand.

"Me too. you don't get losted in the woods." Kai agreed.

"We got losted in the woods once." Lil said.

"Yeah and we were just playing at Tommy's house." Phil added.

"Guys I don't want to think about that." Chuckie said.

"But I want to hear the story." Kimi said.

"Me too." Kai and Kya added.

"Well it all started when Dil was first borned." Tommy began. He told the whole story of the first time they had gotten lost in the woods.

"Wow. I'm glad we didn't see a scary wolf." Kya said as Tommy ended his story.

"Yeah I hope our next camping trip isn't in the woods. I'm kinda tired of getting losted." Lil said.

Well guys it's been a whole year since I started this story. I had no idea it would get this long. Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter turned out ok.


	51. Chapter 51

The kids are three in this story. Also this is inspired by true events but I dramatized, even though the situation that I'm basing this off of was pretty bad for me but it's all over now. Let's just say I hate my mom's boyfriend's kids and never want to live with them again.

"We got bad news guys." Kya said as she and Kai walked over to their frineds who were playing in the sandbox.

"What's the bad news?" Chuckie asked."I hope it's not to bad."

"We're moving tomorrow." Kai said sadly.

"To my mommy's boyfriends house." Kya said.

"Well I'm sure we can still see each other sometimes." Tommy said hopefully.

"I don't think so. We're moving far away from here. I don't know where it is but we went there a couple times and we have to sit in the car and watch Finding Dory until it's over and then we're there." Kai explained.

"Oh." All the kids sighed.

"That is a long ways away." Kimi stated.

"We gotta go home now and pack up our toys." Kya said as she and Kai went back over to their mom.

The next day everything was packed into a small moving van and they made their way to their new home. It took awhile to get there but the kids were intertained with movies. When they finally arrived at the house James, Grace's boyfriend and his four kids came out to help move stuff in.

James was a tall man with brown hair and tanned skin. THey had met in vet school. He was a farm vet, which is why he lived in a small town surrounded by farmland. He had four kids, two boys and two girls. The oldest was George, he was 10. The second oldest was Jake, He was 8. The third was Samantha, she was 5 and the youngest was Marie, who was three. George looked like his dad. He was tall and skinny and had brown hair and brown eyes. Jake was short and chubby and also had brown hair but he had blue eyes. Samantha had blonde hair and blue eyes as did Marie.

Kai, Kya, Sam, as she liked to be called, and Marie were playing in the backyard on the swing set to keep them out of the way while the adults moved the boxes into the house. Everything was fine for about a week but that soon changed as the kids showed their true colors.

The first incident happened on a Saturday after lunch. Kai, Kya, and Marie went outside to play. Kya was playing with her Elsa tsustum that played Let it go when Marie snatched it from her.

"Hey that's mine. Give it back." Kya yelled.

"Mommy said we have to share our toys." Maria taunted while she ran towards the pool.

"You can't call my mommy mommy .She's mine not yours." Kya yelled chasing after her. Marie quickly turned and stuck out her tongue at Kya and then threw the stumstum in the pool.

"Get my toy back." Kya screamed.

"Get it yourself." Marie yelled as she shoved Kya into the pool. Kya was still learning to swim so she couldn't get to the top. Luckily her older brother Alex was cleaning up sticks in the yard and jumped in to save her while Kai went inside and got their mom. Kya coughed up water as her mom brought her inside.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"Marie pushed in her the pool adter she threw the stum stum in." Kai explained.

"I did not. He's lying!" Marie exclaimed.

Later that night Grace told James what happened but he believed his daughter and said she would never do anything like that.

A few days later Athena and Samantha got into a fight about her my little pony figures disappearing, which Sam denied. Athena went to find Kya to see if she had taken them.

"No." Kya sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked.

"They broke Olaf." Kya sobbed holding the snowman's head in her hands."They cut his head off with this." Kya explained holding up a kitchen knife by the handle.

"Mom." Athena called. Grace came running and saw Kya holding the snowman head and Athena holdiing the knife.

"What did you do?" Grace asked.

"I didn't do it. Sam and Marie did." Athena declared.

"I'll fix Olaf." Grace told Kya taking the head from her hands and picking up the body off of the floor.

Meanwhile Kai and Alex were eating snowcones outside when George and Jake came around the corner.

"Hey coconut heads whatcha eating?" George asked.

"Why do you call us that?" Alex asked.

"Cause your brown on the outside and white on the inside you dumb coconut head." Jake said laughing.

"Now answer me. What are you eating?" George sneered getting in Alex's face.

"A snowcone." Alex answered slowly.

"Not anymore." George said shoving the blue snowcone in Alex's face while Jake grabbed Kai's and threw it in the dirt.

"I wanna see you eat it now." Jake said pushing Kai down.

"It's dirty now." Kai said sadly. Jake pushed Kai's face into the dirt covered snowcone and made sure he got some in his mouth. Alex got up and shoved Jake off Kai making George angry and grabbing Alex he quickly had him on the groud and began punching him in the stomech. Kai ran and got his mom, who came out and seperated the two eight year olds. She saw the snowcone in the dirt and noticed the dirt on Kai's face. She knew her kids didn't start this.

That night when Grace tried to talk to James about the way is kids behaved they quickly got into an arguement.

"Can I sleep in here with you guys?" Athena asked. Kya nodded ans scooted over in her bed to make room for her sister.

"I found your ponies." Kya whispered."They're in my toy box where Marie can't find them. I found them in her room when I went to get Olaf back."

"Thanks." Athena said just as the door opened again revealing Alex.

"Can I sleep in here? They're argueig is keeping me up and George and Jake snore." Alex said. Kai made room for his brother in his bed.

"I want to go back to tita's." Kya siad quietly.

"Me too." Kai said.

The next morning the kids were told to pack their stuff. Grace could tell that her kids weren't happy and neither was she. She felt weird when Jame's kids called her mom and he mostly wanted her their to cook and clean for his family. He didn't say but that's how she felt. It didn't help that Ian, her ex husband had started talking to her again. James brought that up and he only knew about it because he looked on the phone, of course he didn't know what the conversation was about until he made Alex read it to him, telling him if he didn't he would sleep outside. They broke up durimg their argument. By the afternoon they had everything packed and Ernesto came to pick them up. Once they got home Kai and Kya were put on the couch because they had fallen asleep and to keep them out of the way until their rooms were set up again.

Hana and Sadie came in and licked Kai and Kya;s faces until they woke up. Both kids sat up and wiped the slobber off their faces.

"It's good to be home." Kai said reaching over and petting Sadie's head.

"Yep." Kya agreed doing the same to Hana.

A few days later Grace and the kids had a talk about their dad.

"If you guys want to go live with your dad we'll go do that." Grace said. Ian had left his other wife and went to work in Taiwan.

"Are you guys gonna fiight alot like before?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." Grace answered.

"Then no. We like it here." Athena said.

"I'm sorry. I tried to give you guys a dad." Grace said sadly.

"It's ok." Alex said.

"We just need a mommy." Kya said climbing into her mom's lap and giving her a hug. The other kids soon joined the agreed that sometimes all you need is a mom.

The end


End file.
